The Arena
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Mitchell and Teal'c must fight to survive in a world where Males are looked upon as property and strength is measured by pain.
1. Chapter 1

Title---The Arena

Author----Winnie

Rating----T

Disclaimers----I don't own SG1, but I enjoy trying to keep the playground alive.

Comments------I just saw the last episode of the series and wish there'd been more time to see Cameron Mitchell in action. I have truly come to enjoy watching Ben Browder's portrayal and wish they'd given us just a few more episodes like Babylon. So, on that note, there will be major Mitchell whumping ahead.

**The Arena**

"Welcome to Viridian…it is our pleasure to serve you."

"Now that's something you don't see or hear every day," Mitchell said of the beautiful female standing before them. They'd come through the gate moments before and were quickly surrounded by the indigenous people of RTK-2L7. They were tall, with golden tresses that framed angelic faces. Their garments were blue, with gold trim that covered them from head to foot.

"We are honored that you have graced us with your presence…I am called Rianna."

"Well, Rianna, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Colonel Cameron Mitchell...this is Teal'c…"

"You are the chosen ones…you will come with us."

"Well, that was the plan, but chosen for what?" Mitchell asked.

"You will meet in the arena…you will fight…"

"Now just a minute!" Daniel Jackson interrupted.

"You were not given permission to speak!" Rianna snapped and motioned for her consorts to step forward.

"Rianna, we are not here…"

"Colonel Mitchell, you and the one you call Teal'c will come with us or these two…" She motioned toward Jackson and Carter and the duo dropped to their knees, hands going to their throats as if they were unable to breathe. "Will take your place and I assure you they will not be given the same chance you and Teal'c are given. They will most assuredly die in the arena before the first test is completed."

"Stop it! Let them go!" Mitchell said and raised his weapon. He knew Teal'c was mirroring his moves, but the look on the female's face told him it was too little, too late. He tried to fire, but nothing happened, no satisfying sound of gunfire, just the ragged sound of gasping that signaled two members of his team were in serious trouble.

"Silence, Colonel…I will not stand here and argue any longer. Choose, Colonel Mitchell, or I will take them with me and you will know they perished because of you."

"I'll go…just let them go!" Mitchell told her.

"What of Teal'c?"

"I will accompany Mitchell!" Teal'c told her.

Rianna smiled at the two virile warriors standing before her and released her unseen hold on Jackson and Carter.

Mitchell quickly knelt between the two unconscious SG members and was relieved to find they were both still breathing. He stood up and turned toward the humanoids, no longer seeing them as beautiful, but as cold and deadly. "Why?"

"Because we are in need of new blood in the Arena, and you two are the most likely subjects to come along in nearly twenty years. Bring them!" Rianna ordered.

"Wait just a minute…" Mitchell tried, but something struck his chest and the air seemed to be sucked from his lungs. He felt his legs buckle and turned his head as Teal'c toppled like a felled tree. Consciousness left him, but the face of the female Viridian followed him into the darkness.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	2. Chapter 2

The Arena-2

Samantha Carter moaned and ran her hand along her throat, amazed that she was still alive and able to breathe normally once more. She turned onto her stomach and made it to her knees before searching the area. She spotted a familiar figure lying close to the portal and tried to remember what had happened.

"Daniel…Daniel," Carter repeated, her voice hoarse as if she'd been chewing on crushed glass. She crawled to his side and checked his pulse, relieved to find a strong and steady beat beneath her fingertips. "Daniel…."

"Sam…could you stop shouting?" Jackson said and opened his eyes, groaning when the bright sunlight stabbed at his skull. "Where are Teal'c and Mitchell?"

"I don't know," Carter told him, hands on her knees while she studied their surroundings. The trees loomed high above them, but the shadows hadn't changed much. "I don't think we were out long…"

"How can you be sure?" Jackson asked, managing to get to his feet and move to the gate.

"The sun is in the same position as when we came through," Carter answered and joined her team mate. "We need to find out where the Viridians have taken Teal'c and Cameron."

"Something tells me they're not indigenous to this planet," Jackson told her and began dialing the gate.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Chandra, a tall well muscled female with silver, blond hair that hung down to her knees, wore the distinctive markings of a chieftain amongst her people. The battle scars were prominent on exposed skin and proved she'd fought to keep her rightful place. They were a race of females, strong of mind and body, and could hold their own with any of the males who had mistakenly looked upon them as weak. The males, born to slavery, bowed to their superior strength and at one time had given their lives in The Arena. Unfortunately something had changed in Chandra's people and males were no longer born, making it necessary to look elsewhere for breeding stock.

Chandra knew they could easily steal males from the other tribes on the planet, but through the years it became necessary to call a truce. The tribal leaders had vowed never to steal from their distant relatives and hence The Arena had been commissioned. It was during the fights, bloodied battles fought between virile males from other races, that they derived their breeding stock. Sometimes only one male proved worthy of mating with the fertile females, but if several survived then the tribes would be blessed with one each. Unfortunately there seemed to be fewer males and they'd had to widen their parameters and use the gates to travel between worlds. The problem was that opened their existence up to discovery and that was something the Tribal leaders, including herself, did not want.

Chandra thought of the experiments taking place deep within the main building of her compound and knew it would be looked upon with distaste. They'd been trying for years to bring back the male embryos, to fertilize them and place them inside an incubator, but so far there'd been only marginal success. The ones that survived the transfer, died not long after and never reached full term. They tribal leaders were the only ones who knew of the experiments, and most were still hopeful they would succeed. As time went by, Chandra began to realize that they were destined to fail, because there were no longer any pure Viridian males to choose from.

Chandra stood tall and proud as she watched the warriors stride purposefully toward the compound. Rianna was young and vibrant and lucky enough to be fertile, but she often overstepped her bounds and caused friction amongst the other female warriors. She saw the proud bearing of her own bloodline and she hoped some day Rianna would stand as leader of her people. Chandra watched her daughter, and smiled inwardly at how easily she took control. There were several warriors behind her, but what caught her attention was the two captives being carried between them.

The first was easily recognizable as Jaffa, but the second one was different, virile and pleasing to look upon, but smaller than the males they usually captured. She stepped down from the tower and made her way toward the steel gate that kept the vicious creatures that roamed the deep woods and hills out. It was also meant as a deterrent should any of the other tribes decide they didn't want to play by the rules anymore.

"Rianna, why have you brought them?"

"You know as well as I do that the games are in need of new blood Chandra. The excitement has been lacking and with so few travelers coming through the portal…I deemed it necessary to choose from the four."

"Why these two?"

"Look at the big one. He is Jaffa, but he no longer has a symbiote. I am willing to bet my next mating that he will be very combative in The Arena," Rianna explained.

"What about this one? What race is he?" Chandra asked. Both males were bound hand and foot and suspended between two strong poles, carried by four of her warriors.

"I didn't have time to ask. There were two others, but I did not think they were suited for our games…"

"Why do you insist on calling them games, Rianna? You know it's necessary to our survival."

"Yes, Chandra, I know, but sometimes it's easier to deal with if I look upon them as games. After all there is always at least one victor." Rianna walked between the two males and lifted their heads, smiling when the smaller male moaned softly. "I am tired of being on the losing end and am certain one or both of these captives will stand tall and make us proud."

"I hope you are right, Rianna, but they will need to be trained before they enter The Arena. They will need to be examined by Nadeena before you can assign them to a trainer."

"I am a qualified trainer and wish to train them myself," Rianna said as they walked toward the main building.

"Are you sure you can be impartial and tough at the same time?"

"I am not the same kid I was two cycles ago, Chandra, don't make the mistake of thinking I am," Rianna warned.

"Do not think that as my daughter you are above reproach. I will not allow you to speak to me in that tone again, Rianna," Chandra said coldly.

"Chandra, we both know I will take my rightful place very soon…you cannot serve as tribal leader for longer than twenty cycles and that time is almost over. It would do you well to stay on my good side."

"I don't think so, Rianna, after all I brought you into this world and it is within my rights to take you out."

"You would challenge me in The Arena?"

"Of course, but that will not take place until after the chosen males have done battle. Think about it long and hard before you invoke the challenge, Rianna, for I will not ease up on you just because you are my daughter."

"I would not expect any less, Chandra," Rianna vowed once they reached the doors. "Bring them inside while Chandra and I speak with Dr. Nadeena."

Chandra knew there would be no point in questioning her daughter's orders and moved ahead, knocking softly on a closed door. A soft voice bade them enter and she pushed it open. She stepped into the well lit office and made her way toward the desk situated in front of a large window that looked out over the main compound.

"Chandra…Rianna, I take it this is more than a social call?"

"Rianna has brought two new subjects, Nadeena," Chandra explained.

"Really, and just what race are we looking at this time?" Nadeena asked in disgust.

"One is Jaffa…freed of his symbiote. The other is an unknown race, but he appears to be of our own ancestry," Rianna explained.

"And you are making judgment calls like that because you've suddenly earned a degree in the sciences?" Nadeena asked sarcastically, but didn't give her a chance to answer. "Where are they?"

"They are in the outer chamber," Chandra answered and moved aside for the taller female to pass her. Nadeena was a formidable woman and towered over many of the tribe, but Chandra had never backed down from her. They'd done their own imitation of staking a claim and had long ago come to terms with their differences. They'd formed a truce that had often kept them both from an agonizing defeat at the hands of other warriors.

Nadeena moved to the Jaffa and quickly assessed what she saw before pointing to the room she used for examining the captive males. Next she moved to the unidentified male, who may have been smaller than the Jaffa, but from her experience she could tell he prided himself on his outward appearance. His body was well proportioned and his face was rather pleasing to look upon. She turned to the two warriors and motioned for the male to be placed in the same room as the other.

"What do you think, Nadeena, does Rianna know her males?" Chandra asked.

"I won't be able to answer that until I have completed my examination, but from what I know of the jaffa he is a proud warrior and should do well in The Arena."

"What of the other?" Rianna asked. The smaller male intrigued her and she watched as the others carried him into the room Nadeena had motioned toward. There was something about his coloring that set off the heat in her body and she wanted nothing more than to carry him off to her bed.

"From all outward appearances he looks like he could be as compatible as the Jaffa, but we shall have to wait until I've completed DNA testing," Nadeena told her. "I will have some answers for you by tomorrow, but the DNA study will take several days to complete. Do they have names?"

"The Jaffa is called Teal'c…the other one is Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"Military?" Nadeena supplied. "Perhaps he may survive longer than the first battle. I will be in touch as soon as I have some answers."

"Thank you, Nadeena," Chandra said and waited for Rianna to follow her out. She'd seen the way her daughter had looked at the smaller male and wondered why she was so drawn to someone so obviously beneath her. "Rianna, it is best not to get attached to the trainees."

"I'm not stupid, Chandra, I know what they must overcome before they are deemed worthy to mate with us," Rianna snapped and hurried away before her mother had a chance to say anything else.

Chandra watched until she disappeared inside The Arena and knew Rianna would be staking out an area in the cages, a place where she could keep her captives during the training, and later during the actual fights. Many male specimens had died during training and even more succumbed to injuries received in the battles that ensued, but there were those who survived and she hoped Rianna had finally found one who could take on all comers and live to tell about it.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Nadeena looked at both specimens and was glad there were standing orders to keep them restrained. The warriors were gone now, but she knew her colleagues would be there soon to help with the physical examination, which at times could be intrusive. From her experience the Jaffa would take everything in stride, but this new creature, although physically strong, could very well find what she did unbearable.

Moving past the Jaffa's bed, Nadeena stood beside the second one and reached out to touch his hair. It was soft, like the silken strands taken from the 'water shams' at the base of the falls. The creatures were indigenous to the area and the strands were harvested at the beginning of The Arena fights and woven into a cloak for the victor. They could be died, or left in their natural state…a mixture of vibrant reds, shimmering golds, and luminescent oranges.

Nadeena moved her hands down his body slowly envisioning what she would find beneath the clothing and pleasantly surprised to find he was well muscled. Could this creature truly be compatible and if so, did he have a chance against the bigger, stronger male specimens he'd have to face. She looked toward the Jaffa and wondered why such an obvious warrior had 'chained' himself to this one.

"Are you his protector, Jaffa?"

"Doctor, we were told there were newcomers and you would need our help."

"Yes, Sienna, you and Lania draw blood and work them both up for toxins. I want to know everything there is to know about our trainees," Nadeena explained and reached for the scissors on the table beside Mitchell's bed. She slowly began to cut away his clothing, smiling inwardly as bit by bit Colonel Cameron Mitchell was revealed to her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Arena-3

Cameron knew something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't think straight and had no idea he should be able to move his body on command. He could hear voices, but couldn't make sense of what they were saying, until he realized there really should be some movement by now. He opened his eyes and jerked his arms, trying, but failing miserably to move them even a fraction of an inch.

"Be still, Little One," Nadeena soothed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Little One,' Mitchell thought, frowning as he tried to focus on the speaker. His grandmother had called him little one, but that had been when he was three years old and puny for his age. He no longer fit that description, yet this person had used the term easily. His vision finally cleared and it took several seconds to realize it really was a woman standing beside him.

"Your eye color is very pleasing," Nadeena told him.

"Who…where the hell am I? Get these things off!" Mitchell ordered, not at all intimidated by the large female with the luminescent silver eyes.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. We have many tests and procedures to perform before you are released to your owner…"

"What tests?" Mitchell asked, and frowned when he realized exactly what she said. "Owner? I don't belong to anyone!"

"I'm afraid that's where you are wrong, Little One," Nadeena said, running her fingers through the silken strands of hair.

"Would you stop that?" Mitchell spat and tried to move away from her cold fingers. _'Leave it to me to get caught by an Amazon woman'_ he thought.

"Stop what, Little One?" Nadeena asked, smiling at the look on his face.

"Touching me…and lady, I am not a 'little one'…haven't been since my granny called me that when I was three."

"You are small in stature, but you are feisty and that just might help you survive if you make it to The Arena."

"Who are you?" Mitchell asked, and caught sight of the figure in the next bed. "Teal'c…what did you do to him?"

"Teal'c is fine. He is still unconscious, but he has not been injured. Now, Little One, tell me a little about yourself?"

"Unfasten the restraints and we can talk!"

"I have already told you that will not happen. Where do you come from? Are there others of your race that are bigger in size or are you all…"

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you are…"

"My name is Nadeena and you are on the planet Viridian. You and your companion were chosen by one of our warriors to become a trainee for The Arena."

"Arena?" Mitchell said the word and knew he didn't like the sound of it.

"Yes, there you will meet other men…some larger…actually most if not all will be larger than you, but your companion will fight at your side. I have answered your question and now it is time for you to answer mine. What planet are you from?"

Mitchell stared up at the woman and knew there was no point in hiding where he was from. There came a time when a man had to choose his battles carefully and something told him this was not the type of battle that took place in The Arena. "Earth," he answered simply.

"Tell me about Earth? Is it a big planet? Does it have weapons?"

"Earth is Earth," Mitchell told her. "It has land and water and oxygen and plenty of animals…and God help me the insects far outweigh any other species."

"Insects?"

"Bugs…mosquitoes…flies…bees."

"It sounds like your kind is at the lower end of the scale."

"No, humans may not outweigh the insects, but we are more intelligent," Mitchell said, frowning as two females, not quite as large as Nadeena, but still bigger than any woman he'd met on earth, pushed something up to his bed. He could see all of it, but what he did see scared the hell out of him. He struggled against the bonds, but Nadeena large hand touched against his left cheek.

"Be still, Little One, this will not take long, but you must be marked so that none of the other tribal warriors tries to take you from us."

"Don't…." Mitchell whispered, fear evident in his voice when she lifted something from the embers. He renewed his efforts to get free and heard Teal'c moving in the next bed. "Get the hell away from me!"

"I'm afraid you will have to be still, Little One," Nadeena said. "It is a small mark and will keep you safe from those who wish to defeat us in the Arena."

"I don't give a damn about your Arena…"

"Mitchell," Teal'c's voice cut through his anger, but Mitchell's eyes remained fixed on the glowing object the Viridian held above his right arm.

"Teal"c…Jesus," he cursed and renewed his efforts to get free, but the brand was brought down toward his shoulder until he felt the searing heat as the metal branding iron touched against his flesh. He gritted his teeth, but could not stop the scream that escaped as the smell of scorched skin permeated the area. He could hear Teal'c shouting in anger, but the searing pain threatened to send him into a dark abyss.

"There, it's done, Little One," Nadeena soothed and reached for a jar of balm. She gently rubbed it into the wound and watched as the lines of pain eased from the captive's face. She knew the pain she caused was a necessary evil, and nodded for Sienna to do the same thing to Teal'c. She looked at the symbol of her tribe and knew the half moon with the dagger through it would be highly recognizable by any of the other tribes.

Mitchell breathed through his nose and was finally able to focus once more on the woman. He heard Teal'c cry out and turned his head to see the tiny beads of sweat roll down his face. He licked at dry lips and heard the female speaking to him, but right now he really didn't feel like speaking to her. He hated being helpless, but right now that's exactly what he was and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"Lania, make sure you insert the tracer before you finish with Teal'c," Nadeena warned and smiled down at the man she now knew was from a planet called Earth. She had no idea of the world's location, but if Mitchell's DNA proved compatible then she was going to do a little investigative work. Again she placed her hand in his hair, while the other hand slid down his body, touching every inch of exposed skin before speaking to the captive. "I will take care of this Little One…"

"Lady, I swear I'll…"

"Do what, Little One?" Nadeena asked, chuckling softly before reaching for a long cylindrical object.

Mitchell watched a she pulled the cylinder apart and placed a small chip inside it before filling it with some kind of fluid. He swallowed several times when she inserted one cylinder into the other and then attached a needle to one end. "What the hell are you doing with that?"

"This is a tracking device in case someone decides that you are more valuable to them than our truce. We do not have many thieves, but there are those who would rather steal from the tribes than hunt for their own. There are stories of a group that have banded together…both female and males who were brought here by the tribes and those are the ones we must protect ourselves from. Now this chip is very small and will not hurt once its inserted. You won't even know it's there…"

"Get the hell away from me!" Mitchell spat, but he felt the sharp tip of the needle pressed against the side of his neck, just below his ear. He knew it was senseless to fight, and soon felt a burning sensation as his captor slowly injected the fluid and the chip into his body. The feeling took his breath away and he tried to draw air into his lungs, succeeding only when the woman removed the needle.

"There, Little One, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Go to hell!"

"This hell you speak of must be a very harsh place for you to keep trying to send me there," Nadeena teased and pressed a small piece of material against the puncture wound.

"You have no idea," Mitchell ground out. He could hear Teal'c fighting to keep from crying out and knew he was being out through the same torture he was.

"Perhaps, Little One…"

"Look…my name is Cameron Mitchell and my rank is colonel and I told you not to call me that!"

"Do not think that you will be allowed to raise your voice to me or any other Viridian once you are fitted with the inhibitors, Little One. Once they are in place you will be easily recognizable as property of Rianna and she will be able to punish you for disobeying her," Nadeena supplied and reached for the collars she'd kept hidden from both men. She handed one to Sienna and unlocked the device before making sure Mitchell could see what it was she held.

"Don't…."

"I'm sorry, but this is necessary in order to keep our captives from running. You will be allowed to walk the perimeter of the compound during the day, but at night there are cages set aside for you in The Arena. Should Rianna decide either of you are to be quartered with her, then these will ensure you cannot escape. The collar is embedded with two filaments that are inactive unless you try to leave the compound without permissions. If you try to step outside the gates or scale the wall a signal is triggered and the dormant filaments are brought together by an electromagnetic force. If it is not stopped you will go into convulsions and finally lose consciousness. It will not kill you, but you will be brought back here for proper punishment at the hands of your owner."

Mitchell listened to her words and felt as f he'd just landed in hell. She released the band the held his head in place and quickly encircled his neck with the collar. He felt her cold hands against his skin and a jolt as the two prongs she'd showed him embedded under his skin.

"Now, Little One, there are several more tests and procedures, but I believe you have been put through enough for one evening. Rest, sleep, and remember you are here to serve our needs," Nadeena told him.

Mitchell swallowed several times, unable to keep the shudder from wracking his body at the thought of what her words held in store for him and Teal'c. The lights dulled and finally winked out, leaving them in utter darkness with only the sound of their breathing to tell them they were not alone.

"Colonel Mitchell, are you awake?"

"I think so, Teal'c…you okay?"

"I am not sure. Were you awake when they brought us here?"

"No…I woke up when the big bitch called me Little One…"

"If the females are all as large as the few we have seen then I would say the title is correct."

"Hell…"

"You were told to sleep, Little One," Nadeena warned from the darkness. She quickly injected both men with a serum that would allow them to sleep and give her an opportunity to complete her tests and ready them for the first day in The Arena.


	4. Chapter 4

The Arena-4

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carter stepped through the gate and was quickly followed by Jackson. They hurried toward Stargate Command and entered to find Hank Landry waiting anxiously for them.

"Where are Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c?" Landry asked worriedly.

"We don't know, General," Carter answered honestly. "Daniel and I were knocked out and when we came to they were gone. We need to get back there and correlate whatever data we can find."

"You need to report to the infirmary…"

"I'm fine, Sir," Carter tried, but she knew it was a futile argument. It was standard procedure when returning from off world missions.

"Colonel, you know it's standing orders and in this case I think you and Dr. Jackson should be checked out. I'll send SG2 through the gate and you can join them after Dr. Lam completes her tests," Landry ordered. He was worried about Mitchell and Teal'c, but that didn't mean they could ignore the fact that Jackson and Carter had both been knocked unconscious and the planet could be populated by a hostile race. It was something that was always at the back of his mind whenever a team stepped through the portal.

"Tell Major Woodrow that the hostiles are female and taller than average," Carter said.

"How much taller?" Landry asked.

"Let's just say I had to look up at a couple of them," Jackson told him. His head was pounding, but he wanted to go after the missing men as much as Carter did, unfortunately that was not to be as Landry motioned for them to follow him out. He knew they were headed for the infirmary and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about the missing men until Lam released them both.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell coughed, groaned, turned on his side and finally opened his eyes, wishing he hadn't as the bright overhead light stabbed at his skull and threatened to be his undoing. He sat forward and slid his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to make sense of the scattered images coursing through his mind. The room he was in was little more than a small cell and furnished with the bed, a sink and what he hoped was a toilet, because right now he was sure his bladder was going to burst if he didn't relieve himself. He stood up, and realized his boots and socks were gone, leaving him not only naked, but barefoot as well.

Mitchell took care of his body's normal functions before returning to his bed and rubbing at his temples. He placed his elbows on his knees and looked around the room, although it no longer felt like a room, but more like a cage. Three walls were solid, while the fourth was covered by metal bars. The ceiling was high overhead and there was a window on the wall opposite the bars. The problem was there was no way he could reach it since it had to be at least ten feet above the floor.

Mitchell's thoughts turned to his fellow captive and he wondered where Teal'c was. He could see nothing beyond the heavy darkness outside his cell, and for all he knew he was completely alone. No noise penetrated the solitude, not a breath of air, or the sound of a bird and he moved to the bars. He reached out to touch them and was thrown back as a jolt of electricity staggered him, sending his body flying backward against the wall. He sat where he was, trying to regain control of his breathing as he fought his way to his feet and moved to the bars once more. He looked at his hands, shocked that there was no residual affects from whatever had shocked his system. He knew there was no point in testing the bars again and called out to his friend.

"Teal'c…Teal'c!"

"I am here, Colonel Mitchell."

"Are you okay?"

"I am unharmed, but I too tried the bars…"

"Don't do that again. I don't know what they're suing but it packs quite a wallop," Mitchell said, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the wall. "Do you know how long we've been here?"

"No…they have taken everything."

"Tell me about it….Sam'd have a field day…only this time it's not just my pants, but my shirt and everything else," Mitchell said, a slight smile on his face at the though of Carter's face if she could see him now. The only part of his body not exposed to the air was his groin area, and that was only covered by a threadbare imitation of a loincloth. It reminded him of the ones worn by the Indians in the old west movies he liked to watch.

"If I remember correctly Colonel Carter and Vala Mal Doran have a bet on how often you lose your pants this month."

"You're kidding?"

"No…I speak the truth," Teal'c told him.

"Someone's coming," Mitchell said and moved back to his bed as a light went on outside his cell. He waited, and wasn't disappointed when several of the tall females came into view. The long robes had been replaced with lightweight body armor, reminding him of the outfits worn by Xena and he couldn't help but look at them appraisingly. They were well proportioned and there was no denying that they were beautiful. Most of the women he knew would be envious of their looks, yet there was something cold in their eyes that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I see you have tried the bars," Rianna said, a slight smile on her face. "I hope the experience did not damage you, but it is necessary to keep you confined when you are not in active training. You have met Nadeena, but I believe you have yet to meet Chandra. She is the uncontested leader of our tribe and as such she demands the respect of her station. If you do anything she disapproves of I cannot stop whatever punishment she feels is justified."

"Look, Lady, I don't give a damn who the hell you are…"

"I told you this Little One is feisty," Nadeena said with a throaty chuckle.

"Rianna will curb that undesirable trait," Chandra assured her.

"I don't know if I would call it undesirable, Chandra," Rianna said and pressed a button to open the bars. "I believe that feistiness will help him when he enters The Arena and is forced to fight creatures who are bigger and faster than he is. Come, Mitchell, we will begin your training now."

"Go to hell!" Mitchell spat. He glared at the four females, but it was like staring at Teal'c from a seated position and the collar around his neck was already making him uncomfortable. He watched as Rianna's hand moved to a small object attached to the luminescent belt that looped around her waist.

"I will only say this one more time, Mitchell…come with me." Her hand hovered above the device, watching the man seated inside the small cage.

"I repeat…go…to…hell!" The hand moved, but he didn't see or hear anything after that. The collar tightened and he felt a shock race through his system. It fired through synapses, setting jagged nerves on end, and jolting his body into a violent convulsion that stopped only when his captor released the light pressure on the device.

"What will you do if he proves un-trainable?" Nadeena asked.

"You underestimate Rianna, Nadeena, she has yet to meet a male who was un-trainable."

"Thank you, Chandra," Rianna said and stepped toward the bed. She heard Teal'c calling Mitchell's name, but chose to keep him in the dark for now.

Cameron Mitchell had been through hell before, at least he thought he'd experienced it, but this went beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. Spittle ran from the corners of his mouth and he lifted his hand to wipe it away, but the coordination just wasn't there as his limbs twitched and his heart trip-hammered in his chest. He had no idea how long the attack lasted, but it felt like an eternity of agony in just the few minutes that had actually passed.

"Now, Mitchell, I believe you are a fast learner and as such you should realize there is nothing you can do about your current situation. I have everything to gain, while you have everything to lose…and losing will be very painful for you. Follow me or I promise the next time I will not be so lenient," Rianna warned.

'Call this lenient," Mitchell thought, but managed to get to his feet and stagger behind the taller female. He could not help, but notice the smug smile on Nadeena and Chandra's faces as he passed them. They stopped ion front of Teal'c's cell and released the locking mechanism so the bars slid back through the slots in the wall.

"Colonel Mitchell, you look unwell," Teal'c observed as he joined the others.

"Nothing like a jolt of electricity to get the juices flowing," Mitchell told him.

"Remain silent until you are given permission to speak," Rianna warned.

"Permission to speak my ass," Mitchell whispered and pulled up short when Rianna turned to face him.

"Insolence will not be tolerated, Mitchell, curb your tongue or I will have you gagged," Rianna warned.

Mitchell knew there was a time and place for everything and his mother had not raised him to be stupid. He bit back a sharp retort and stood glaring at the Viridian standing before him. She smiled, but said nothing as she turned away from him and led the group through a narrow corridor, lit by scattered incandescent lights. They reached a door that in Mitchell's estimate was double the size of the gates leading into the Cheyenne Mountain facility and he briefly wondered what the hell they could be hiding. The female he now knew as Chandra pressed several keys on the pad to the left of the door and it slowly opened, allowing bright sunshine to penetrate the darkness.

Mitchell blinked several times until his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and whistled at the sight that presented itself. He glanced sideways at Teal'c who tilted his head slightly, giving Mitchell the sense that he was as totally floored as Mitchell was. The Arena, for that's the only thing it could be was twice the size of a football field with walls that reached high overhead, obliterating anything beyond the barriers. There were sections in the spectators seating area that was marked off, and Mitchell knew those would be reserved for the season ticket holders at the games on Earth.

"This way, Mitchell," Rianna ordered and touched her captives arm. She sensed that he was weary of her and of the sheer size of the structure they were about to enter. The Arena would be used as their training ground and something told her Teal'c and Mitchell would be a formidable team once the challenges took place. Today she would test their speed and agility, because that combination would make or break them when all was said and done. First she had to get them fitted for the cuffs that would encircle their wrists and ankles, which meant a visit to the metal forger.

Teal'c had been just as surprised as his companion by the size of The Arena and wondered how much blood had been spilled here since its construction. As a Jaffa he'd fought many battles and defeated many foes, but knew someday he would lose, it was a matter of time. He glanced at Mitchell and knew the man had fought alongside him and proven he could give as good as he got. He'd fought a Sodan warrior and although Jolan had used an unknown drug to mimic death, Mitchell had held his own after passing many Sodan tests. Even Volnek and Haikon counted him as their equal in battle. He walked alongside Mitchell, stopping when the female ordered them to and moved to speak with a woman standing beside several hot vats of molten metal.

"Mareena, I have two new warriors who are in need of ankle and wrist cuffs," Rianna said and motioned for her captives to step forward.

"Not bad…although the smaller one might not last long," Mareena said contemptuously.

"He is a fighter and has shown some strength and he learns quickly," Rianna explained.

"Very well, I have several sets already forged and can lock them in place now," Mareena told her and turned to Mitchell. "You, come here and place your wrists in front of your body."

Mitchell knew there was nothing he could do to stop the females from placing the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Fighting now would simply get both him and Teal'c punished and if they were to have a chance at escape, they needed to be able to move. He stepped forward and smiled as he held out his arms. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end when the metal forger stared at him before reaching for the set of cuffs. Each one shone in a golden light as she encircled first one wrist and then the other. Mitchell swallowed several times as she locked them in place and sealed the mechanism with what could only be described as liquid fire, yet it didn't burn his skin. She repeated the process with his ankles and stood to her full height before signaling for Teal'c.

Mitchell stepped back and watched as Mareena repeated the process with the Jaffa, and didn't miss the way her hands and eyes explored his upper chest.

"Now this one could easily win against any of the warriors I've seen in the past, but to saddle him with that one is not a smart move, Rianna. Would you consider giving me Teal'c in exchange for future work?"

"Teal'c and Mitchell were chosen together and they shall fight together, Mareena," Rianna told her.

"Pity, I would have paired him with someone stronger…"

"Colonel Mitchell is not as helpless as you think," Teal'c spat, relieved that he had not been given to the metal forger.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Mitchell said as they were led away from Mareena's workspace and taken to another area of The Arena. This time they were instructed to stand at the beginning of a maze, while several female warriors positioned themselves above the tunnels.

"This is where you prove how fast you are. The twin shafts run alongside each other and are exactly the same distance, however there are obstacles in place that are designed to slow you down. You will not be allowed to see how your partner is doing until you reach the end of the maze," Chandra explained.

"You are not racing against each other as there is no winner or loser, but the faster you get through the maze the better because it means you have triggered fewer traps. Each one is set on a timer and is released once the time winds down. There are seven stages to both courses and the traps get a little harsher the further you get. Reach the end of the maze without setting off and traps and you will beat the maze, but each time you set one off another is placed…So run…faster than you've ever done before and you just might come out unscathed," Rianna explained.

"And if we refuse?" Mitchell asked.

"You can refuse, but eventually you won't have a choice because I will simply use this device until both of you start running," Rianna told them.

Mitchell glanced at Teal'c and knew the man was as pissed as he was, but right now the Viridians had all the chips. Taking a deep breath he entered the maze at full speed and knew Teal'c had done the same.

"Do you think they will beat the traps?" Chandra asked.

"I hope so…but we both know no one has ever come out of this unscathed," Rianna said, flinching when she heard a cry of pain from inside the maze.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Arena-5

Cameron Mitchell hated mazes…hated being treated like a rat who had to find the cheese in order to get his reward. He didn't think there'd be any reward at the end of this trial, but it would be good to see the look on the faces of his captors if he could make it through in one piece. He raced down the short intro, ducking as he caught sight of something remarkably sharp coming toward his head. He ducked and rolled beneath blades that came from the walls, crying out when one tore through his left side. He knew he was bleeding, a lot from the feel of it, but he could not let that stop him.

Mitchell had learned long ago how to take things in stride and call up on all his reserves when needed. He mentally thanked Jolan for being a hard taskmaster during his training for kel shak lo…a Sodan fight that could have resulted in his death. Jolan had used something to mimic death and wound up saving his life, although Carolyn Lam was not so easily convinced after he returned and wound up in the Infirmary. A sharp blow to his legs reminded him that now wasn't the time to think about the past.

Mitchell's legs ached, but he could not let that stop him, sliding sideways and skidding to a halt when the ground opened up, revealing a lethal looking pit. He jumped, managed to stay on his feet, and took off running once more. He ducked away from several blasts that would have cut him in half and prayed Teal'c was able to get through the maze unscathed, although something told him that was impossible with the test before him.

Mitchell dove beneath a barrier that was quickly descending and came up on the other side; he heard it strike the ground with a resounding thud. He had no idea how long he ran, but ahead of him seemed to be the longest stretch so far and he prayed he was nearing the end of this perilous race. Something skimmed past his head and blood seeped from a wound opened above his right eye. He blinked rapidly, but never wavered in his need to reach the end of the maze. Something rose from the ground before him and he took a deep breath as he jumped, his feet caught the edge and he landed hard, rolling several times before coming to a stop and turning toward the second tunnel as he heard sounds from deep inside.

"Come o…on, Teal'c," he whispered breathlessly.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Teal'c knew Mitchell had been hurt, but there was no way for him to help while trapped in this maze. He'd seen several of the females watching him, but had not taken the time to speak with them since time seemed to be of the essence. He ducked as a large blade sliced toward him, wincing when it sliced a furrow across his upper arm. He felt the blood flowing, but did not take the time to stem it as there were several more he needed to get threw. He ducked, fell to the ground and rolled underneath a wall that had come from nowhere and barely managed to make it through the other side. He came up running and barely managed to avoid being struck by several silver objects that imbedded with a thud into the walls of the maze.

Teal'c wondered how long he'd been in the maze and sidestepped three blasts trigger by his feet and jumped several hurdles that came from nowhere. He was running, full speed now, calling on everything he'd learned through the years, oblivious of everything except the goal which lay countless steps ahead of him. He turned a corner, and felt something strike his left ankle, but it barely slowed him down. Tiny beads of sweat formed, but Teal'c had yet to show any other sign that he was running out of energy. He was forced to crawl several feet as the maze shrank in size, and made it out the opposite side just before it collapsed on top of him.

Teal'c was worried about his fellow captive and hoped Mitchell had called on his training at Jolan's hands to help him through the maze. He turned 180 degrees and could see what appeared to be the end of the puzzle he'd been threading, but he knew appearances could be deceiving. He ran in a zigzag pattern as several blasts sounded around him and projectiles came dangerously close to taking him down. He raced the last few feet and jumped over the barrier that rose out of the ground. He landed hard, taking in deep breaths as he came to his knees, only slightly surprised to see Mitchell's smiling, bloodied face before him.

"That was some test," Mitchell wheezed.

"Indeed," was Teal'c simple reply as their captor stood over them.

"You have done well, but there is room for improvement. You will be given food and drink after Nadeena sees to your wounds. Then I will allow you both a period of rest before we begin the real training," Rianna said and walked away, leaving the two SG1 team members alone with the doctor and several guards.

"Real training she says. I'd like to show her a thing or two about training," Mitchell spat angrily.

"Do you really thing you could defeat Rianna, Little One…"

"That little one crap is getting old, Nadeena," the colonel snarled.

"Perhaps, but so am I…it amuses me to see the anger in your eyes at the title," Nadeena said and motioned for the captors to follow her.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson could not help the frustration they were both feeling. They'd returned to Stargate Command and explained to Landry what had happened. They'd asked for, and received permission to take another team back to RTK-2L7, unfortunately what they found reinforced their first impression, that the Viridians had not been indigenous to the planet. Instead they found a small village not far from the gate. Now they were finding out that the large females had made several trips to this world, but they'd never been able to figure out where they came from. The leader, an elderly male who used a cane to get around told them he'd heard noises just before the females arrived, but there had never been any signs of a ship.

Carter studied the area while Sharon Woodrow's team continued to speak with the villagers, but she had a feeling the answers were not going to be easy to find. Jackson was working on finding out what gates had been dialed while they were at Stargate Command, but something told her the answer was not there. She looked up at the darkening sky and wondered if they were being watched now…were the Viridians close enough that they could see what was happening on RTK-2L7?

"Sam, are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine…did you find anything?" Carter asked.

"No, the only gate accessed from here was earth. The Viridians had to have traveled here by other means," Jackson told her.

"Is it possible they are on this world, but have the technology to remain hidden from Rez'tec and his people?" Carter asked.

"I guess it's possible, but it's not likely Sam," Jackson said and stood watching the villagers who seemed intent on helping the SG teams. "I have a feeling the Viridians are using this world as a place to take captives. Rez'tec told me they show up not long after the gate activates. They warn the villagers away and pretend to be the representatives…"

"Exactly the way they duped us," Carter interrupted. "So why haven't they taken any of Rez'tec's people, but he doesn't know why. I think we need to do some testing and just maybe we'll find the answer to why Teal'c and Mitchell were taken, but not…"

"Me," Jackson said and saw her nod. He had wondered about that himself, but could not come up with a valid reason. He knew people thought he and Mitchell looked enough alike to be brothers, but he'd never seen it. Even Vala and Sam had taken to teasing him and Mitchell about their similarities.

"Exactly…why take Teal'c and Cameron, but not you?"

"I guess I was lucky."

"Lucky…are you saying you wouldn't enjoy being a captive to beautiful blond Amazon females?" Carter asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Somehow I don't think Mitchell and Teal'c are enjoying themselves," Jackson told her. "The Viridians were all female, Sam, and I believe they took Teal'c and Mitchell for just that reason."

"If that's true then again I ask why leave you behind. I'm not blind, Daniel, and I know we've all commented on the similarities between you and Cameron…so why would they choose him over you…why not take you both?"

"I don't know, Sam, but we'll find out. It could be something as simple as Mitchell being SG1's team leader…"

"How would they know that?"

"Simple…he took the lead and made the introductions. In most races that would make him the leader. Again it's just a guess and until we find out where they've taken Teal'c and Mitchell it's all we have," Jackson said and moved to speak with the villagers while Carter's frustrations mounted.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Nadeena had left them alone once she'd taken care of the minor wounds they'd received inside the maze. Chains had been attached to their wrist cuffs and they been secured to a post near the entrance to the cages. Neither man spoke as several females, slightly shorter than the Viridians, brought a covered tray and placed one before each man.

Mitchell lifted the cover and looked at the food with interest. What looked to be a small chicken was surrounded by roasted vegetables and covered in savory gravy. The aroma was intoxicating and his stomach grumbled appreciatively and he looked over to see Teal'c had also lifted the cover.

"I don't think they'd go through all this trouble just to poison us," Mitchell observed and tentatively tasted the crisp chicken, pleased when his taste buds seemed to come alive. "It's good," he managed around a mouthful of the spicy food. He watched as Teal'c tentatively tasted the meal, and leaned back against the wall. He ached all over, but he'd made it through the maze and if he was correct he'd managed to surprise all three Viridians. The food was good and his appetite aroused enough that he cleaned everything on his plate before reaching for the pitcher of juice and filling a glass for both of them.

Mitchell took several sips and realized what he was drinking could have passed for an overly sweet lemonade on Earth. It wasn't too bad, but whoever mixed it had a heavy hand when it came to the amount of sugar they used. He sat back and watched Teal'c for a few minutes and knew the other man was hurting as much as he was from the treacherous race through the maze. He refilled their glasses and watched over the rim as Rianna and several of her cohorts walked toward them.

"Well, I guess we're really not in Kansas anymore, but I'll be damned if it doesn't look like we've landed in the Amazon somewhere," Mitchell observed.

"I trust you enjoyed the meal," Rianna asked.

"It wasn't bad…could have used some spice though," Mitchell told her.

"Our people went easy on the spices…believe me you would not be able to enjoy it if they had not used the spice sparingly," the tall blond told him and motioned for two of her cohorts to release the chains. "I am sure your experience in the maze has been enough of a workout for your first day, so I decided I would show you around your new home."

"This is not nor will it ever be my home," Mitchell snapped, and felt Teal'c calming hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it will benefit us to see what they have to offer, Colonel Mitchell," the Jaffa said.

"Listen to your friend, Mitchell, for he speaks wisely," Rianna said and took a length of chain from the belt at her waist. She quickly attached an end to her wrist, leaving the chain divided and spaced so that she could attach one to each of her prisoners. She smiled at both men and knew the other members of her tribe would be envious that she had been able to capture not one, but two virile males who would be an asset to any of the tribes on their home world.

Mitchell took a deep breath, knowing Teal'c was right, but still had to fight the urge to lash out. He stood to Rianna's right while Teal'c moved to her left. He knew they needed to figure out how to escape, but so far the females had done everything to keep them in line. He walked beside the beautiful female, but felt no attraction to her whatsoever as they stepped out of The Arena and onto the grassy area between the buildings.

"This is our home…has been for nearly two thousand cycles," Rianna told them. "My people came here when our world was destroyed by a solar flair…forcing us to find somewhere else to live. Our ancestors landed here when the last of our fuel ran out and for a while they thrived and life was wonderful. Unfortunately something in the soil or the air destroyed the males…until finally there were no more…thus forcing us to look elsewhere for suitable mates…"

"Mates? Is that what you call kidnapping us?" Mitchell snapped.

"It is necessary if we are to survive. It is our right," Rianna said.

"It's our right to be free men…to choose who we wish to spend the rest of our lives with," Mitchell told her.

"We are only doing what we must to survive. Teal'c is a free Jaffa and I am sure he…"

"If I am free then I wish to leave," Teal'c said seriously.

"That is not what I meant," Rianna said, shaking her head at how easily these men could twist her words. "You were chosen, and if Nadeena's tests confirm that we are compatible, then you will be given the opportunity to fight in The Arena. You will fight side by side until you either defeat the others or are defeated yourselves."

"And if we refuse to fight?" Mitchell asked.

"There is no refusal, Mitchell, when you accept that, then you will find life so much easier."

"Life is never easy," the colonel said. "What happens if we're defeated?"

"Defeat is not an option…"

"Lady, every one suffers a defeat at some point in their lives," Mitchell said.

"That may very well be, but if you are defeated in The Arena then you are of no use to us. The fight is to the death, Mitchell, and that is why you must complete the training in order to have a chance of winning. The other tribes will be bringing their chosen ones and I can assure you they will be well trained and will understand that you either win or you die," Rianna explained.

"Why not just let them keep their captives and you keep yours? Why the fight to the death?"

"It is written in our past that we are a warrior race and as such fighting is a natural part of our lives. If it was not for The Arena we would fight amongst ourselves and many would die. It would not be long before our race no longer existed."

"You'd rather kidnap people and make them fight your battles for you…makes you cowards…" Mitchell's anger was evident in his tone and he soon found himself kneeling in front of the female as pain erupted throughout his upper body. He felt Teal'c at his side, but managed to lift his head and stare into the woman's eyes.

"Insolence will get you punished, Mitchell," Rianna said and released her hold on the device at her waist.

Mitchell dropped as if his body was dead weight and waited for the pain to recede. Once it did he accepted Teal'c's help and stood on his feet facing their captor. He tried to speak, but his throat constricted and his mouth was too dry to form anything coherent. He felt Teal'c place a steadying hand on his arm and knew now was not the time or place to do anything stupid. Without a word, Mitchell moved back to her right, but didn't miss the look of respect cast in his direction by the two females who followed behind them.

Rianna knew she'd chosen well when she'd selected both men, but there was something about Cameron Mitchell that made her pray that he was compatible and that he would survive the fights in The Arena. She shook herself and continued out into the bright evening sunshine and watched the two men as they got their first real look at the compound.

Teal'c looked at the mountains that surrounded them on three sides, while the fourth was sealed with the high wall they'd seen earlier. The compound looked impregnable, but he'd learned at an early age that there was always a way out of a box if you were patient and watched for the opening. There were several long buildings near The Arena, but what caught his attention were the smaller ones built near the base of the mountain.

"Those are our living quarters," Rianna pointed out when she noticed him checking out the structures that were well protected from the elements. She watched Mitchell's face as he looked up at the twin suns, one yellow and ringed with orange, the other bright red but casting very little light as the yellow orb began to dip below the mountains. "The yellow one is called Tiana while the red is called Shantuk…Shantuk means fire in your native tongue."

"How do you know so much about my language, yet you knew nothing of Earth?" Mitchell asked.

"We have traveled to many worlds in search of suitable mates, Mitchell, and many speak your tongue," Rianna answered. "For instance Teal'c is not the first Jaffa to come to Viridian."

"Where are the others?" Teal'c asked.

"Some were taken by other tribes. Several died in battle, while others were given as peace offerings to the tribes who have aligned themselves with us," the female answered. "It is possible that you will be given to one of our allies if you are successful during the battle."

Mitchell kept his gaze averted and watched as the females went about their business. Many were taking part in some kind of training while others repaired damage to the buildings. He had been listening to Rianna and Teal'c, but he was more interested in seeking a possible escape route.

"Mitchell, I assure you there is no escape," Rianna told him. "Outside the compound you'll find only the harsh landscape where the animals reside. Believe me when I say the compound is much more hospitable and suited to you…"

"I'd rather be out there…free…than a slave…"

"You are not a slave, Mitchell…it is a great honor to be chosen as a mate…"

"For you?"

"Am I not pleasing to the eye?" Rianna asked.

"You're beautiful, but my mother always said beauty is only skin deep. I find you cold," the colonel told her.

"If you are victorious in The Arena and still do not find me desirable then I will free you…"

"We can go?"

"No, Mitchell, I will free you to choose your mate or mates as the case may be, but I will warn you that you may not like who you are given to," Rianna told him and turned back toward The Arena. "The suns will be gone soon and it gets cold quickly. Come, it is time to return to your cages."

Mitchell knew there was no point in arguing with the female and walked toward the imposing building. He watched her seal Teal'c in his cage and could see the anger in the Jaffa's eyes, but, right now, there was nothing he could do about there situation. He walked beside her, feeling the two women behind him and knowing he was no match for them right now, but there would come a time when he would have the advantage. When that time came, he would be ready.

"Do you enjoy living in your cage, Mitchell?" Rianna asked.

"No, but I doubt I'd like the alternative any better," the colonel answered simply.

"How would you know if you don't try it?"

"I just do," Mitchell answered and waited for her to release the chain that anchored him to her belt. For a few seconds he thought she would simply make him do as she wished, but she touched the button and he sighed with relief before walking into his cage. He walked to the bed and lay down, closing his eyes as the aches and pains of the last few hours came alive. He knew it would be some time before he slept, and when he did his dreams were filled with images that made his blood run cold.

Rianna stood watching the male for some time before reluctantly turning away. How much longer could she deny what she felt and not act upon the impulses that were part of her nature? She wanted Mitchell, and damn it she would have him no matter what Nadeena's tests showed. With a last glance over her shoulder she strode angrily toward her quarters and knew sleep would be a long time coming and when it did her dreams would be filled with images of a virile male body with light colored hair and blue eyes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Arena-6

Vala Mal Doran knew it was neither Carter's nor Jackson's fault that Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c had been captured, but her anger flared in her eyes. As part of SG1 she knew the dangers they faced on a daily basis, but lately trouble seemed to find them everywhere they went. She'd been off world when the last mission had taken place and knew she could not have done anything to stop it, but she might have had a chance to warn them if she'd seen the Viridians.

"Vala, what can you tell us about the Viridian race?" Landry asked.

"Not much…I have never had the 'pleasure' of meeting them, but there are stories of a race of females who measure over seven feet tall. They have visited several planets and from what the people of those planets say they are warriors who have no qualms about taking what they want. Usually it's the strongest males," Mal Doran explained.

"Do you have any idea where Viridian is located?" Carter asked.

"No, but there are several planetary leaders who might be able to point us in the right direction. Have you been able to find anything on RTK-2L7?" Vala assured her.

"Nothing," Jackson answered. "We checked the gates that were dialed since Mitchell and Teal'c were taken, but drew a blank each time. They could have a ship that's capable of travel and if that's the case we have no way of finding them."

"Why would they come through the gate if they were using a ship?" Mal Doran asked.

"They could simply be trying to throw us off. Land their ship on one planet and gate to another in order to take captives and make it that much harder to find them. It's possible Viridian doesn't even have a gate," Carter explained. "We have no idea where they could have taken them."

"Then we have our work cut out for us," Landry told them and saw the surprise on the faces of those present. "You've all told me we don't leave our people behind and I don't plan to let that happen now. Dr. Jackson, keep working on the gate addresses and see if there are any that overlap with the time Mitchell and Teal'c were taken. Colonel, you work with Vala…check out the planets that have been visited by the Viridians and maybe we'll be able to find them. The rest of the teams will be taking over the off world missions SG1 was to be assigned, but if you find something useful they'll be at your disposal."

"Thank you, General," Carter said and looked at Vala. She knew Mal Doran had feelings for Mitchell, and they'd grown even closer since the mess with Shelling. Mitchell and Mal Doran thought they were keeping things hidden, but she'd seen the signs and knew the trip to Mitchell's home had brought them even closer.

"Just keep me up to date on whatever you find out," Landry ordered. He knew they were tired, but he also understood they were not ready to quit.

"Yes, Sir," Carter assured him. The meeting broke up, but it was easy to see no one would be getting much rest until they found the missing team members.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell woke to the silence that spoke of twilight hours and shifted on the uncomfortable cot. He ached all over and his hand went to his neck where the collar seemed to be rubbing the skin raw. He sat up, stifling a groan as muscles twitched and nerve synapses fired letting him know his body wasn't happy with the recent abuse. He knew he could shake it off, but he also knew that things were going to get worse before they got better.

Mitchell stood and walked to the door, but didn't touch it; instead he listened to the silence that surrounded him. "Teal'c, are you awake?"

"I am here, Colonel Mitchell."

"Any ideas on how we can get out of this mess?"

"Nothing that does not end badly for all concerned," Teal'c answered.

"I'd really rather not have to fight in The Arena, but that might be the only way we get out of these cages," Mitchell told him.

"It is better than the alternative."

"That it is," Mitchell agreed and moved back to the cot. He sat down and rubbed at his eyes, breathing softly as he tried to think of a way out of the box they were trapped in. He'd never been a quitter and he wasn't going to start now, but he'd never been faced with this type of incarceration before. Some men might find it flattering, but the idea of becoming an object of pleasure for one of the Amazon type females was not exactly appealing.

"There is always a way out, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c told him. "We simply have to keep out eyes and ears open."

"Right now I'm too damn tired to even think about anything," Mitchell said and lay back on the cot. He closed his eyes, but sleep was as elusive as the freedom he wanted so badly.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Rianna looked at the sleeping man and knew if the tests Nadeena performed were proof that he was compatible, she would have him move to her quarters. The law said she could not mate with him until after the ritual fight in The Arena, but it did not say she could not keep him with her. She turned away from the cage and made her way toward the lab, nodding to several warriors who glanced in her direction. She reached Nadeena's lab and entered to find the physician studying several pages of test results and waited for her to complete her studies before speaking.

"Tell me about Mitchell."

"Good morning to you too, Rianna, I am always pleased to have guests at this hour," Nadeena told her.

"Cut the small talk, Nadeena, is Mitchell compatible?"

"I told you it would take several days to complete DNA testing," Nadeena told her.

"I know what you said, but I also know you took an interest in Mitchell and figured you would rush the tests through," Rianna said and saw the older woman smile.

"I am beginning to see much of Chandra in you, Rianna."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"As it was meant to be," Nadeena said and reached for several sheets of test results. "Not only is he compatible, but he's closer to our DNA than any creature you've brought to Viridian," the physician answered and showed her the chart she'd used for comparison. "If these numbers are correct then Mitchell's people are related to the ancients…our ancients."

"Impossible…we would have known…"

"Not really…with the discovery of the gates we've been unlocking more and more worlds that have ties to our own. If the charts are correct then Earth and Viridian were populated by the Ancients around the same time. I am curious about the females of their species…did you say there was one with Mitchell and Teal'c?"

"Yes, but she did not have our…"

"Body mass?" Nadeena asked with a grin.

"She was much smaller," Rianna told her.

"Still doesn't rule out the possibility of our shared ancestry. We were not always as we are and perhaps it is Viridian that changed us…both physically and genetically," Nadeena explained as the door opened and Chandra stepped inside.

"I thought I would find you here, Rianna. The tribal leaders will be arriving tomorrow to view our chosen warriors. They will be bringing theirs for our perusal," Chandra explained and turned to the physician.

"Mitchell's DNA is compatible with ours," Nadeena answered the unspoken question.

"That is good news…now it is simply a matter of making sure he has a fighting chance in The Arena," Chandra told her.

"Mitchell may be smaller than the others, but he is feisty and I believe he will be able to hold his own against most, if not all combatants," Rianna told her.

"I hope so…I would hate to see you lose Mitchell and Teal'c…"

"I will not lose either of them," Rianna vowed.

"I am glad you have confidence in their abilities, but until we see what we are up against we cannot know for certain," Chandra said.

"Mitchell and Teal'c will be trained by my hands and you know I will be hard on them," Rianna assured them.

"Just be careful you do not damage them before the ritual takes place," Nadeena warned. With just over a deco-cycle before the first of the trainees faced each other in The Arena, Rianna had her work cut out for her.

"I will do what has to be done to give them a fighting chance, Nadeena," Rianna assured her. She turned on her heels and with a simple nod to her mother, left the building.

"Rianna is becoming quite attached to Mitchell," Nadeena observed.

"Yes, and it may come back to hurt her if she is not careful, but she knows what's at stake and will do what is necessary to ensure they are victorious," Chandra told her. She knew her daughter would be hard on both trainees because she had no choice if she wanted them to win in The Arena.

"I hope you're right," Nadeena commented as the other woman left her alone with her thoughts. Now that she knew Mitchell was compatible and possibly bred from the ancestry as her own she wanted to find out more about Earth. The only way to do that was through the two captives, but she had no right to speak with either of them without Rianna's permission and right now she doubted Rianna would entrust her captives to anyone. Sighing heavily, Nadeena went back to work on studying the similarities in their DNA.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Rianna pressed the button to release the locking mechanism that held the door to the cage shut. She stepped inside and studied Mitchell's face and knew he was not sleeping. She reached out and touched his cheek, smiling as lightning like reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her wrist in a bone jarring grip. She watched him sit up and allowed him this show of strength and felt she had chosen very well. Without a word, her hand went to her belt, but she didn't press the button as he stared up at her and finally released his hold on her wrist.

"Very wise, Mitchell," she said and looked at her wrist. She knew it would probably bruise, and she would wear the mark proudly because it showed his strength. "Come, you must eat before we start the next phase."

"Where's Teal'c?"

"He is waiting for you," Rianna assured him and led him from the cage. "I trust you slept well?"

"No, as a matter of fact I hardly slept at all. I don't know how advanced your society is, but mattresses made from hay are not the most comfortable…"

"What is hay?" Rianna asked curiously.

"Hay…grass….the stuff that grows out of the ground," Mitchell explained.

"Grass…I like the way that sounds, but what do your people use for mattresses?"

"Some people use feathers, but usually the mattresses are manufactured in bulk and sold in furniture…hell, forget about it," Mitchell said, taking a seat across from Teal'c. They ate in silence, but both men were studying everything that went on around them. Once finished Rianna led them into another section of The Arena where they were told to stand near the entrance to some kind of ring until they were called. They could hear the sounds of battle from inside, but the walls were too high for them to see what was happening. He glanced around, hoping they were truly alone, but his gaze swept upward and he quickly spotted the guards hidden along the upper struts that ran the length of The Arena's walls.

"Were you able to see anything we could use to escape?" Teal'c asked softly.

"Not a damn thing," Mitchell snapped. "There has to be a way out, Teal'c, we just have to find it."

"Find what, Little One?" Nadeena asked. She'd spotted the trainees and decided she would like to see their first session in the ring. She'd walked toward them, listening to them whispering, but had only caught the last two words spoken by Mitchell. They grew quiet once they knew she was there and she smiled in spite of her curiosity. "So, is Rianna going to let you try your luck in the ring?"

"We have not been told what is expected of us," Teal'c answered.

"Would you like me to find out?"

"Mitchell, Teal'c, follow me," Rianna ordered from the gate. "Are you planning to watch, Nadeena?"

"If it is okay I would like to watch you in action," the physician said.

"As long as you do not interfere you are welcome to sit in the stands with Chandra and the others," Rianna told her and turned her attention to the trainees. "Follow me," she repeated and led the way through the gate. There was a flight of steep stairs that led up to the ring where several female warriors were awaiting their arrival.

Mitchell recognized Chandra and a couple of others from Nadeena's lab, but there were several others he had not seen before. He and Teal'c were led around the center of the ring as if on display for the spectators. He was relieved when they stopped in front of a caged off area and Teal'c was motioned inside. He made to follow, but Rianna placed a hand on his chest and stopped him from entering.

"You are to start your training now, Mitchell. We shall start with simple hand to hand combat," Rianna said and recognized the look that came over his face, one she'd seen many times during her latter cycles when she challenged a trainee in the ring.

"I won't fight you, Rianna."

"Why…because I am female? Don't let my gender fool you, Mitchell, because I assure you I can take care of myself," Rianna assured him.

"I've never hit a woman…"

"Then it is time you start, because otherwise you are in for a lesson in the gender barrier," the Viridian warned and took up a pose that warned of eminent attack. She waited for him to respond, but when he simply stood watching her, she knew it would take more than a simple stance to make him act. She drove forward with her upper body, tackling the smaller male and driving him to the ground before coming to her feet and standing over him.

Mitchell stayed where he was until he was able to draw air into his lungs again and looked up at the woman standing over him. There was no mistaking the smile she wore and he knew one way or the other he was going to have to defend himself or risk serious damage that would leave him unable to escape captivity. He turned onto his side and climbed to his feet, mirroring the woman's moves as he tried to stay away from her damaging blows.

"Mitchell, you must fight to show your strengths and weaknesses or I will be unable to show you what needs improvement," Rianna warned and moved in. She struck out several times, sometimes catching him a glancing blow, but also making sure she connected with enough force to make him angry. Her intentions were not to damage him, but he needed to come to terms with his new life and what was expected of him in The Arena.

Mitchell kept his eyes on the woman and managed to dodge most of her blows, but he knew he would have to do more than defend himself. He let her advance on him, saw his chance and took it. When she reached out to strike him, Mitchell grabbed her wrist in his left hand and twisted so that he was using his upper body strength and her momentum to throw her over his shoulder. She landed hard, with a huff of air exiting her lungs and finally looked up at him with a smile.

"Not bad, but you can do better," Rianna said and reached out for his hand. When he made to help her stand, she tried another tactic to throw him off, but he was ready for her move and released her hand before she could maneuver her body into position.

"I've been using that move since I was in fifth grade…my karate instructor made sure we all knew when to expect the unexpected," Mitchell told her.

"Very good," Rianna said and stood up on her own. She looked toward her mother and Nadeena, and knew Mitchell had gained some ground with both women. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Mitchell and slowly circled him, like a cat stalking her prey. She faked a move that would have brought her within inches of his body, but ducked and rolled beneath his outstretched arms, bringing her right leg up and kicking out.

Mitchell had little time to move out of her way, but managed to use his right arm to deflect her foot away from his ribs. He stayed on his feet, but his arm was numb from wrist to elbow, but he knew that would not last. He could hear Chandra and the others cheering them on and wished they would just shut the hell up. He hated the fact that he was being forced to do something that went against everything he'd been taught, but there really was no choice.

Rianna knew she'd chosen well and that Cameron Mitchell was not going to be an easy kill in The Arena. She'd seen Teal'c's people fight before and knew he could hold his own. She would give him a workout when she was through with Mitchell, but for now she enjoyed watching the newcomer show the others that he was a worthy mate for any of them. She made a quick move with her legs that should have brought him down, but again he dodged out of the way and came around behind her. His arms wrapped around her neck, surprising her completely as he tightened his grip, choking her until she had no choice, but to reach for the button at her waist.

Mitchell felt her arm move and knew he could not allow her to use the collar as a deterrent. He eased off slightly and struck her arm, knocking her hand away from the device before she could press it. He felt her fighting to regain control, but he renewed his hold on her neck even as she climbed to her feet. He was sure he'd heard Teal'c shouting encouragement, but could not acknowledge the man's words as he needed every ounce of strength he had just to maintain his grip on the Viridian female. He cursed as he felt his feet leaving the ground with each time she shifted her legs.

Rianna knew exactly when to move and she used her bigger body mass to regain supremacy. She latched onto his wrists as soon as she stood to her full height and easily tossed him over her head. He landed hard on his back and she heard the sharp hiss of air from his lungs, but Cameron Mitchell was full of surprises as he quickly gained his feet and stood facing her.

"Well done, Mitchell, but you should know by now that I am your natural master."

"Never," Mitchell told her.

"We shall see, but I am sure it will be fun teaching you the respect my stature demands."

Mitchell readied himself for another attack, but she held up her hands and pointed to Teal'c. "No…I'm not done!"

"Yes, you are…at least for now. I would like to see how well Teal'c fights with his hands before we move on to the weapons you will be required to learn. You have done far better than I would have thought," Rianna assured him. She led him to the bench and waited for him to sit down before motioning for Nadeena. The physician quickly made her way toward them and began checking the colonel over as Teal'c passed him a bottle of water and then joined Rianna at the center of the ring.

"You have pleased her, Little One," Nadeena told him.

"I don't really give a damn whether I please her or you or anybody else right now," Mitchell snarled, gasping as she pressed her fingers along his lower back.

"You will need something to ease the muscles there," Nadeena observed of the tightening muscles she'd found there. She knew he would be bruised and sore from head to toe, but understood that he would not complain in any way, shape, or form. She moved out of his way so that he could watch the fight between Rianna and his friend.

Mitchell knew Teal'c was holding back, but he also knew that Rianna would and could draw him out and make him fight her on her grounds. He watched her use different tactics than the ones she used on him and smiled when Teal'c matched her move for move, and blow for blow. Mitchell saw her strike Teal'c and the Jaffa toppled like a felled tree, but he quickly rose to his feet and faced her, ignoring the blood that seeped from a wound above his left eye. He struck out at Nadeena's hand when she daubed at his cheek.

"You are bleeding," Nadeena told him.

"I don't give a damn!" Mitchell snapped, but allowed her to tend his wound as long as she stayed out of his way. Again and again Teal'c and Rianna locked arms, fighting to get the upper hand. "Show the bitch she's not as strong as she thinks, Teal'c," he whispered.

"Rianna is simply toying with him," Nadeena assured him.

"And you think Teal'c is unaware of that?" Mitchell said with a grin.

"Do you really think he can beat her?"

"Why not…after all she went for that kill button when she was losing to me," Mitchell told her.

"True, but I think she was surprised by you and you got lucky," Rianna said.

"Lucky is always good," Mitchell said and his mind went back to another time when he used similar words. "I've beaten the odds before, Lady…so has Teal'c. We don't quit…against you or anyone else."

"That is good to hear, Little One, because there is much more to do before you and Teal'c enter The Arena," Nadeena assured him.

Mitchell returned his attention to the fight taking place in the ring and smiled when Rianna wiped blood from beneath her nose. Teal'c had connected on more than one occasion, but so had Rianna. He watched the woman make a simple motion with her hand before bowing and making her way toward Mitchell and Nadeena.

"You have chosen your trainees well, Rianna," Chandra observed upon joining them.

"Thank you, Chandra," Rianna said, placing a finger beneath Mitchell's chin and raising his head so she could see the damage she'd done, smiling when he shied away from her touch. "You have surprised me once today, Mitchell, and I am hopeful you have more in store during the next training exercises."

"You have no idea," Mitchell said sarcastically. Teal'c sat beside him and allowed Nadeena to take care of his wounds before taking a bottle of water and downing it.

"Rest, we shall start the next exercise in fifteen minutes," Rianna said and walked away, leaving Mitchell and Teal'c alone.

"She is as strong as her size suggests if not stronger," Teal'c observed of the Viridian female.

"Tell me about it," Mitchell said and leaned back, closing his eyes as he thought of Vala Mal Doran and wished she was there to help massage away the aches and pains running through his body.

"You have proven that you will not quit against her and that is something she respects."

"Who is she that I should quit?" Mitchell said and was surprised to hear her answer.

"I am your trainer and owner and as such you owe me the respect due my station."

"Not from where I stand, Rianna, you're no different than the bullies who use their size to scare the little kids in the schools on my world," Mitchell snapped.

"Watch your tone, Mitchell, or I will…"

"You'll what? Use that damn button to keep me in line?"

"If I have to…yes. There is much to do and not a lot of time…"

"I don't give a damn about…" Mitchell couldn't complete his angry retort as the filament in the collar connected and sent shockwaves of agony through his mind and body. He dropped to his knees, his body shaking, his breath wheezing through the constricting collar until Rianna released the button. Mitchell fell the rest of the way to the ground and felt Teal'c pulling him toward him, cradling him as his body convulsed several times before darkness reached up and captured him in its beckoning maw.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Arena-7

Teal'c held the unconscious colonel, anger evident in the tilt of his head and the set of his jaw. The Viridians did not seem to give a damn how much pain they inflicted as long as there orders were obeyed. He had only known Cameron Mitchell a short time, but he knew the man would never bow down to anyone, not even when their captives were as beautiful as they were deadly.

"Teal'c do not think that you can stop what is to come," Rianna warned. She knew this man had the strength to tear her apart if given the chance, but he would not be given such an opportunity. Her hand hovered over the button that would activate his collar, but she did not press it. The very fact that Teal'c took such a protective stance where Mitchell was concerned proved that she had chosen her trainees well. Teal'c would stop at nothing to protect the smaller human, and Mitchell had certainly shown he'd do the same where the Jaffa was concerned.

"Why do you hurt him so needlessly? I have seen cruelty, but this goes beyond cruelty. You hurt him just so you can prove you are in charge…"

"Yes, Teal'c I am in charge and that is something you and Mitchell need to accept! I will not have either of you undermining everything I've worked so hard for! You will both take your place in The Arena when the time comes and it is up to me to make sure you have the training needed to survive!" Rianna's eyes grew deadly cold as she watched Teal'c using his body to protect Mitchell.

"What good is he to you if he's hurt?" Teal'c snapped.

"Pain is something he must learn to use. It will make him a stronger warrior and give him the advantage he will need over those who are larger than he is," Rianna answered. "You need to realize that once you enter The Arena, you and Mitchell will be fighting not just for me, but for yourselves. I told you it is a battle that could see you both die, but that is something I would rather avoid if possible. If you give me the chance I can show you not only how to survive, but to be victorious against all comers."

Teal'c heard her words, but his anger was not that easily alleviated as he wiped the blood from the corner of Mitchell's mouth. Whatever happened when she pressed the button must have caused the colonel to bite his lip or else it was an involuntary reaction to the shock he'd received. A soft moan told him Mitchell was regaining consciousness and he watched as the younger man's face screwed up in pain.

"Te…Teal'c?"

"I am here, Colonel Mitchell," the Jaffa assured him.

"Get the num…number of that truck?" Mitchell asked, sitting forward and wiping at the corner of his mouth before staring up at his tormentor.

"Truck?" Rianna asked, frowning as she watched Mitchell fight to stand.

"A joke amongst his people," Teal'c offered and stood beside his friend, lightning like reflexes ready should the man stumble.

"I do not understand joke, but it sounds very much like your sarcasm and we do not have time for that. You need to learn how to properly hold a Gi'at…"

"A what?" Mitchell asked.

"A Gi'at. It is a simple weapon designed to inflict pain, but not do any damage…"

"Lady, I've had enough of your kind of pain!" Mitchell snarled, fighting the urge to strike out as he felt Teal'c's hand on his arm.

"Now is not the time, Colonel Mitchell," the Jaffa warned softly, relieved when he felt the angry tension leave the other man.

"Your friend is right, Little One," Nadeena told him. "Save it for your training and we just might have two champions when the gong sounds on the final day."

Mitchell knew his anger could easily be his undoing and realized there was nothing he could do if he was incapacitated because of his short temper. He sighed tiredly and watched as Chandra brought out a foot long silver cylinder and pressed a button at the center. The cylinder opened to three feet in length with a gold tone ball at each end.

"This is a Gi'at and it is something you will both need to master over the next few cycles," Rianna explained, taking the instrument from the older woman. She showed them a row of five buttons and pressed the center one, causing the balls to glow with a crimson hue while a soft hum emanated from the center joint. "The Gi'at has five levels that can be used to inflict as much, or as little pain is needed to take out one's opponent. I have set this one at three and will do the same with the one you will use, Mitchell."

"I will take this one," Teal'c said, reaching for the Gi'at Nadeena held in front of her.

"As you wish," Rianna agreed and motioned toward the ring.

Mitchell could only stand and watch as Teal'c entered the ring and stood facing the Viridian. There was no doubt in his mind that she could kick both their asses if it came right down to it, but she just might find it was easier said than done. He watched Teal'c make the first move, twirling the cylinder and blocking a blow that would have stunned him had it connected.

"Teal'c learns fast," Chandra said as he blocked several blows in quick succession, before landing a blow that sent Rianna backpedaling into the ropes.

Mitchell simply smiled at his friend's success, but it was short lived as Rianna quickly recovered and attacked with renewed gusto, driving Teal'c across the ring until he was up against the ropes.

"But not fast enough," Nadeena said with a grin.

"Don't bet on it," Mitchell told them, smiling when Rianna was forced to back up as Teal'c swung the Gi'at toward her chest. Again and again they traded blows until both were breathing hard and unable to continue. Mitchell grinned as the Jaffa walked toward him and sat heavily on the bench.

"You did very well, Teal'c," Chandra said and watched her daughter closely. "Rianna, perhaps you would allow me to spar with Mitchell."

"I am fine, Chandra."

"I know, but I would like to see if he truly has what it takes," Chandra told her.

"I believe that decision should be Mitchell's," Rianna said and turned to the SG1 officer. "Chandra would like to show you the proper way to use a Gi'at."

"Bring it on," Mitchell told her, grinning cockily as he accepted the cylinder from Teal'c.

"She will not go easy on you, Mitchell," Rianna warned.

"Well there's a big surprise," the colonel spat sarcastically. He flexed stiff shoulders and felt the twin suns beat down on him from high overhead. Sweat beaded on his bare chest, but the soft breeze didn't do anything to help cool him down.

"Come, Mitchell, it is time to see what you are made of," Chandra said.

"Well, if it helps I'm skin and bones with cartilage and muscle," Mitchell said and saw the slight smile on Teal'c's face as he passed him by.

Teal'c stood watching as Chandra and Mitchell faced each other in the ring. They bowed, touched the Gi'ats at center point and began the battle. He'd seen Mitchell fight many times and knew he could handle himself, but he hoped the colonel would look at them as warriors and not as simple females, because it wasn't the case. The Viridian females had long ago given up any sense of the softness sometimes attributed to the female of a species. Teal'c knew from experience that there were races where the males were looked upon as 'poor dears' and treated accordingly.

Teal'c watched with bated breath as Chandra thrust the Gi'at forward, but Mitchell reacted instinctively and deflected the blow. The sound of metal striking metal rang throughout The Arena as the combatants fought for supremacy. Teal'c's admiration for both Cameron Mitchell and the Viridian warrior steadily grew as neither one seemed ready to give ground. He glanced at Rianna and realized she was totally engrossed in the scene taking place before them. Several more Viridians had joined them since the fight began and Teal'c realized Mitchell was putting on quite the show.

"Rianna, how much would you take for this one?"

"He…they are not for sale at any price, Genia," Rianna said.

"Does the Jaffa fight as well as Mitchell?"

"Yes, Jelisia, he does," Rianna answered, pride evident in her voice.

"Two such virile men could prove too much for even you to handle, Rianna," Genia observed.

"You have no idea, Genia," Rianna said and moved forward. She could not take her eyes from the male who even now fought with a ferocity she'd seldom seen in a male. Mitchell's upper body glistened with sweat, his thighs muscles bulged as he pivoted on one foot and struck a glancing blow to Chandra's right shoulder. "Come on, Mitchell," she whispered, unaware that Teal'c had heard her words.

Mitchell fought with every trick he'd ever learned during combat training and called upon the things he'd learned during his days with the Sodan warriors. Jolan had been hard on him, and since that time he'd continued his training with Teal'c's help. The Jaffa had not let up on him, but Mitchell had never contemplated the idea of quitting even against a bigger and stronger foe. He watched Chandra as she moved and looked for signs of her next attack and quickly parried her thrust, shoving backward until she came up against the ropes. So far he'd avoided being struck with the Gi'at, but he knew he could not avoid it forever. The woman was strong, smart, and agile, a deadly combination in a warrior, even if she wasn't out to kill him.

Chandra smiled inwardly at the way the man moved and knew he would make a good mate for her daughter, but she also realized she would enjoy having him warm her bed when the nights got dark and the wind howled down from the mountains bringing with it the ice pellets that covered the ground and killed off the late crops. She ducked as he swung the Gi'at in a wide arc, barely managing to escape the fiery pain contact would entail. She stood to her full height, nodding at the male before becoming the aggressor once more.

Mitchell ducked away from the blow, but was forced to jump when she swung her weapon at his ankles. Again and again she tried to get in a telling blow, but he managed to deflect her attacks, until his back came up against the ropes. He lifted the Gi'at and swung it with all he had left, but the accumulated affects of the last few days had worn him down. The tip of the Gi'at struck his right shoulder, sending a burning sensation through the skin and into the muscles. He cried out, dropping to his knees, but instincts kicked in and he brought Gi'at up in time to deflect her next attack. With instincts born of desperation, Cameron Mitchell managed to get to his feet and use his forward momentum to drive the woman to the ground. He kicked her weapon out of her hands and brought his Gi'at within inches of her face.

"Enough, Mitchell!" Rianna warned.

"Is it?" the colonel asked angrily, his breathing haggard as he tried to control his temper and bring the pain down to bearable levels. "I could kill you right now!"

"Yes, you could, but that would only result in your death and Teal'c would be subjected to painful recrimination. You have proven that you are a fighter and as such have gained the respect of everyone present. Kill her and all of that was for nothing," Rianna told him, relieved when Mitchell pressed the button that retracted the extended cylinder and dropped it beside Chandra.

"You were right, Rianna, he is strong and will be able to hold his own against his opponents," Chandra said and climbed wearily to her feet.

Teal'c reached out and touched Mitchell's shoulder, nodding slight as a sign of approval. He could tell the man was exhausted, but there was also a slightly cocky grin plastered on Mitchell's face. He'd learned from Jack O'Neill that they never gave up, even when faced with a no win situation. O'Neill had told him human's never quit…no matter who the enemy was or how bad the odds were, and he was beginning to see the truth in that statement.

"Mitchell, you and Teal'c can rest before we start the next session," Rianna said.

"You're all heart," Mitchell snapped and sank down on the bench, closing his eyes as the bright sunlight stabbed at his aching head. He leaned back and let his mind wander, hoping and praying the SG teams were hot on their trail.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Arena-8

Samantha Carter was frustrated and her patience was wearing thing. In the two days since Mitchell and Teal'c disappeared they'd found nothing to indicate where the Viridian home world was located. Even Vala, with her endless contacts amongst the planets with gates, was drawing a blank.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jackson asked, leaning against the doorframe and watching the colonel running through the list of gate addresses they gotten from the gate on RTK-2L7. So far they'd found nothing that could lead them to the missing SG team members and it was beginning to look more and more like the Viridians had used a ship to travel between the worlds.

"I'm just tired, Daniel, did you and Vala find out anything from the Telarians?"

"Not a damn thing that would help us find Mitchell and Teal'c," Jackson answered. "Vala is meeting with several contacts on some obscure planet I've never heard of."

"Vala's probably been to all the obscure planets in the galaxy. She has this uncanny ability to get people to trust her and get them to give her what she's after." Carter said and turned her attention back to the gate numbers she'd been working on.

"Sam, you've been going over those numbers for hours…why don't you take a break?"

"I wish I could, Daniel, but that won't get us any closer to finding Cam and Teal'c. The answer has got to be here…I just have to find it."

"I thought we agreed they probably had a ship waiting for them somewhere?"

"We did and if that's the case then we simply have to find what world they gated to and find out if the people saw anything."

"How many worlds are we talking about?"

"We have 46 gates that were dialed during the time you and I were unconscious. General Landry has already sent teams to investigate, but so far there's nothing."

"Sam, there's another possibility. They could have gated to more than one world once they left RTK-2L7."

"It doesn't really matter, Daniel, because either way we're looking at impossible numbers unless we catch a break somewhere. I think our best bet is with Vala and her contacts, but I'm not ready to give up."

"What do you need me to do?" Jackson asked.

"Start working on correlating the data we have on RTK-2L7 and what little we have on the Viridians. Maybe we'll get lucky for a change," Carter asked and slid several sheets of numbers across the desk.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Vala knew the people of Chel'dak would recognize her as Qetesh, one of the few planets that held her in high esteem because they thought she was a true God. SG6 was with her and would pretend to be her staff, attending her every need and enforcing her persona as Goa'uld. She stepped through the gate and was greeted by an entourage of the native people who lived a simple life without the luxuries of the more developed worlds in the galaxy. The people wore robes of gold and silver material that covered most of their bodies. The females wore a simple veil like headpiece that kept their fairer skin from being burned by the bright orb of the sun high overhead. The leaders of the Chel'dak people, a male and female with equal power stood at the front of the group and bowed their heads until she spoke to them.

"Arise, Tr'dak…arise Fleron. I am not here as your God…I am here as a friend."

"You honor us with your presence, Qetesh; it has been many moons since you have visited with us. We will hold a feast tonight to celebrate your return."

"Thank you, Tr'dak, you and Fleron have always earned my favor." Vala said and followed the Chel'dak people toward their village.

"Vala, shouldn't you ask them about…"

"Not yet, Colonel, these people believe in going through the motions and you must be patient if you want answers. We will feast with them tonight and after dinner we will enjoy the local wine and you will find they are more talkative at that time," Vala explained quietly and hoped the Chel'dak people did not overhear. The walk to the village took nearly half an hour, but it was through lush foliage and beautiful scenery.

The Chel'dak village resembled pictures Vala had seen of the 1870s Indian reservations. Mitchell had shown her several books on the subject and she'd enjoyed watching a couple of old west movies with him. Mitchell had explained to her that the movies did not depict life properly, but it did give a general idea of what happened in those days. The difference between those pictures and the Chel'dak village was that the Chel'daks did not seem to have any enemies who wanted to take their land and kill of the animals they hunted. The huts were small, but each family lived on their own, sharing the cook fires and meals, but still holding the privacy of a single family unit.

"Qetesh, we have kept your hut as you left it and would be honored if you and your followers would be our guests," Fleron explained, eyes downcast as she spoke to the Goa'uld.

"Thank you, Fleron," Vala said "We will join you in one hour."

"As you wish, Qetesh," Fleron said, bowing before moving toward her people and speaking with those who'd stayed to witness Qetesh's return.

Vala led the SG team toward a hut that stood by itself beneath an overhanging precipice covered in wildflowers. She stepped inside and breathed deeply of the scented candles that burned at intervals around the single room dwelling.

"Vala, I know you're supposed to be in charge, but we're wasting time Mitchell and Teal'c might not have!" Colonel Aaron Stanfield warned.

"Colonel, the Chel'dak people will not answer our questions until they have abided by the ritual feast to honor their God. Now I know the Goa'uld have been defeated, but that does not mean every planet has forgotten their ways. It will be easier to get information if we allow them to pay homage as is their tradition."

"I hope you're right," Stanfield told her and watched the woman walk toward a bed covered in a floral designed blanket.

"We rest here until they tell us the feast is ready," Mal Doran told them and lay back on the bed. She hated waiting as much as the SG team, but in her dealings with the Chel'dak people she'd learned it was better to abide by their wishes and allow them to set the pace. Her mind wandered to the missing members of SG1 and she knew she had to do everything she could to find Mitchell and Teal'c. Her heart ached with the thought of Mitchell at the mercy of the female warriors Carter and Jackson had described.

'_We're coming, Cam,'_ she silently vowed.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Teal'c remained silent as they were marched back to the cages, glancing occasionally toward Mitchell beside him. He knew the colonel had to be as sore and exhausted as he was, yet neither of them complained. They reached the cages and waited for the door to be opened.

"Nadeena has something that will help ease the pain and let you sleep," Rianna advised.

"No thanks," Mitchell snapped. He ached all over and knew the bruises across his chest and lower back were darkening with each step he took. Rianna and Chandra had trained them in several more weapons as well as hand to hand combat until the twin suns had gone down and a chill wind blew down from the mountains. They'd stopped long enough to eat and drink before taking part in the rigorous training. Right now his stomach churned with the thought of spending another night in the cage.

"Did I say you had a choice, Mitchell?" the Viridian asked softly. "Today was simply the first round of training. Tomorrow we will test your endurance and that mean you will need as much rest as you can."

"I thought you said we'd be meeting the other tribal leaders tomorrow?" Mitchell asked.

"I did and you will, but they will not arrive until the suns meet in the middle of the sky. At first light you and Teal'c will be tested for speed, agility, and endurance. The course is near the base of the mountains and you will be well guarded during your time outside the compound," Rianna explained. "If you try to escape the collars will automatically activate…"

"I remember," Mitchell said and unconsciously rubbed his neck.

"Good, here comes Nadeena now," the Viridian told them as the physician rejoined them.

"This will work quickly and assure you of the rest you will need," Nadeena explained and carefully loaded a syringe. "Teal'c, step into your cage…"

"I do not want…"

"Teal'c whether you want it or not does not matter. As I have told Mitchell you do not have a choice. You are property…"

"No! Damn it we're not property!" Mitchell cursed and glared at the female who towered over him. He heard Teal'c move to his side, but the Jaffa seemed to lose his balance and landed hard on the ground beside him.

"Put Teal'c inside!" Rianna warned, her gaze never leaving the irate man standing before her.

"You don't own us and I guarantee you won't enjoy having me or Teal'c even if you do make us fight in a battle to prove we're worthy!"

"I warned you, Mitchell." Rianna spoke softly as she moved toward the man who refused to bow down in spite of the difference in their heights. She was beginning to respect him, but that did not mean she would allow him to make a fool of her in front of others.

"I don't give a damn about your warnings, Lady! I'm a man…not a piece of meat...I don't belong to anyone!"

"Yes, you do and it is time you stopped fighting and realize this is where you will spend the rest of your life!"

"Get the hell away from me!" Mitchell snarled, turning in time to see Nadeena advancing on him.

"This will not hurt, Little One," Nadeena said with a slight smile.

Rianna took a deep breath and when Mitchell's attention was completely on the physician, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Mitchell's upper body, trapping his arms at his side. She could hear him cursing her, but nodded for Nadeena to do what was needed.

Mitchell fought with everything he had and felt Rianna's grip loosening, but not before he felt the sharp tip of the needle enter his hip. He cried out and struggled harder, but the effects of the drug advanced rapidly through his veins and his body sagged in the Viridian's arms. He felt himself lifted and tried to protest, but his mouth was dry and there didn't seemed to be any energy left as consciousness finally left him.

"Rianna, you may need to face the fact that Mitchell may not adjust to our way of life. He seems to be a warrior himself in spite of his small stature," Nadeena warned, watching as Rianna adjusted her arms so that she held the man cradled to her chest.

"He will adjust, Nadeena, or I will simply have you give him our special serum," Rianna said and walked past the open door to Mitchell's cage.

"Where are you taking him?" Nadeena asked.

"It is a cold night and I am in need of a bed warmer," Rianna said with a grin.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"He will sleep through the long hours and will awaken in his cage, unless I decide to make this permanent."

"You know the law, Rianna, you cannot mate with him until he is victorious."

"I know the rules, Nadeena, but there is nothing that forbids my using him to warm me," Rianna told her and strode toward her quarters.

Nadeena watched her leave and smiled slightly. Rianna was a strong warrior and someday she would lead her people, but there was always a danger when a fertile female bedded a virile male. If Rianna acted on her body's desires, she could very well lose everything she was destined to own. Was Mitchell worth such a risk? The answer to that echoed in his own mind…yes, Cameron Mitchell was definitely worth such a risk.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Arena-9

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Vala knew the others were impatient, but the people of Chel'dak were not to be pushed. If they wanted information they would have to bide their time and wait until the time was right. They would feast shortly and share the flavored wine before she could begin to ask questions of Fleron and Tr'dak. Her own fears and worries were hidden from the others as she called on her Qetesh persona to keep her feelings hidden. A sound outside the hut caught her attention and she motioned for Stanfield to open the flap of the hut, smiling when a young woman entered.

"I am Sherone…Fleron and Tr'dak would be honored if you would join them in celebrating your return."

"I would be delighted to join them," Mal Doran said and motioned for the members of SG6 to follow her. They were led out of the hut toward a structure at the center of the village and entered to find the villagers in attendance. They stood at her entrance and bowed at the waist until she took her seat at the head of the table.

"Qetesh, we are honored that you have returned and are pleased that you will join us for this simple fair," Fleron said and clapped her hands. Several young women walked toward Vala and her entourage and served them before placing the platters of food on the table and disappearing through the open doorway.

"Vala, we need…"

"Colonel, I told you now is not the time. These people have their rituals and we need to abide by them if we want answers," Mal Doran warned, smiling as Tr'dak and Fleron took their seats and reached for a glass of wine each.

"A toast to Qetesh and her followers," Fleron said. "We are pleased by your return and pray that you enjoy the meal set forth in your honor."

"Thank you, Fleron," Mal Doran said and took several small sips of the potent liquor. She knew from experience that the Chel'dak people indulged in the wine until they were intoxicated. Once they reached that point it would be easier to get the answers they needed. She knew Stanfield was impatient, but she would not allow him to ruin things with the villagers. She knew it was customary to eat in silence and had already explained it to SG6 and had also told them it would be an insult to these people if they did not eat everything on their plates.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Cameron Mitchell breathed in the intoxicating scent of flowers and shifted on the soft mattress. He felt someone massaging his bare chest and smiled as the fingers danced lightly across his body, changing direction and tickling their way down to his navel. He realized he was naked and his eyes shot open when her hand traveled lower. Again he tried to move, but his arms were tied above his head, and his eyes shot open as memory returned and with it the realization that he was not in the cage that had been his home for the last few days.

Rianna smiled at her captive and continued exploring his body, enjoying the feel of the taut muscles and smiling when she noticed the corded muscles in his neck as he struggled to come to grips with his position. Her left hand slid lower and she saw angler flare in the green eyes as fought to speak.

"No!"

"Do you really think you have a choice here, Mitchell?" Rianna asked softly.

"There's always a choice…get the hell off me!"

"Not until I'm satisfied with my choice…you see I do have a choice in this matter, but neither you nor Teal'c do."

Mitchell pulled on the chains that held him tight to the bedposts and silently cursed whatever Deity decided to test him. Given the choice of captors, Mitchell realized he'd gladly choose the Priors of the Ori and the Goa'uld, because their type of torture did not leave him wanting more. Her hands, although rough from years of fighting, ignited a fire inside him and he cursed his body's reaction to her sensual caresses.

"I know you are enjoying…"

"Not likely…"

"Your body tells me you are…"

"Yeah, well, my body lies! No one enjoys being forced into anything…on earth it's called rape!" Mitchell spat, crying out when she pinched his inner thigh.

"You still have a lot to learn, Mitchell, but we are running short of time. The tribal leaders will arrive tomorrow morning and I will give you fair warning that if you do not do as you are told…"

"Never was any good with warnings…so there's no point in changing now!"

"There is if you value Teal'c's life. As I said he will suffer should you embarrass my people," Rianna warned, and returned her attention to exploring the virile male whose eyes were filled with rage. "I expect you to stand at my side and you will keep you mouth shut and your eyes down or the tribal leaders will see it as an insult. If that happens you will be punished."

"Who are you that I should…"

"I am your owner and you are property…my property," Rianna said with a smile.

"Never," Mitchell snapped, but her lips quickly covered his mouth in a deep kiss that reignited the fire in his groin and left him breathless.

"You will do as I say, Mitchell, so that we can both enjoy our coupling after The Arena challenge has been met," Rianna said, fighting to keep her own urges in check. She eased off the captive male and lay down beside him, pulling the soft blankets up over them both and placing her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Mitchell."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Vala glanced at Stanfield and took a deep breath before looking around. The meal was delicious and the wine had been just the right temperature, but she had not consumed as much as the others. Even Stanfield drank more than he should have, but there was no way she could have warned him off the sweet nectar. Vala knew the time for questions was at hand and stood up to face the villagers. "People of Chel'dak you have honored me with this feast and the wine, but there is a reason for my visit. We are in search of a band of female raiders who seem to think it is their right to attack villages and take the male's captive."

"Who are they?" Fleron asked, her voice slightly slurred.

"I am not sure where they come from, but there are rumors they are from a planet called Viridian. They seem to gate from one planet to another, but they could also be using a ship to hide their exact location. These females are reportedly taller than six feet and built like a warrior race," Mal Doran explained.

"We may have had visits from the Viridian…"

"Tr'dak, we were warned not to speak of them or they will return," Fleron whispered.

"What makes you think they will not return anyway, Fleron?" Tr'dak asked.

"Fleron, Tr'dak is correct. These females have struck several planets and most of the time they do return. We wish to put a stop to these attacks and if we find Viridian we will return your people to you," Mal Doran vowed.

"Fleron lost her brother to the Viridians and has first hand knowledge of what the loss feels like," Tr'dak explained.

"Then she should be willing to give us the information we need to find Viridian," Vala told her.

"I am willing, but I am afraid of the repercussions if they find out we were the ones who gave you the information," Fleron said.

"Fleron, I too have lost someone special to the Viridians and I have vowed to find him and bring him home," Mal Doran said. "As your God I demand you tell me everything you know."

"Easy, Vala," Stanfield whispered, hoping he could calm the woman down before she lost what ground she'd already gained. Fleron and Tr'dak were in a heated argument over who was right and he took the time to realize Mal Doran had been right.

"I thought you were all for beating the information out of them," Vala muttered tiredly.

"I am, but I think you were right and we need to treat these people with respect and allow them to choose whether or not to help us," Stanfield told her, sipping the wine as he looked around.

"The wine is affecting your ability to reason things out."

"Perhaps, but it's also allowing me to see things differently."

"Qetesh, we will tell you what we do know, but it isn't much," Tr'dak told her.

"Thank you…it is a wise decision and I shall do everything in my power to make sure your people are safe," Mal Doran said and sat back down. She listened to Fleron and Tr'dak and hoped Jackson and Carter could figure out exactly what the new information meant.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Rianna had awoken before the first of the two suns had risen above the mountains and bathed the compound in a crimson tide that reminded her of the deadly wars written in the Virok. It told of battles so fierce that the rivers ran red with the blood of Viridian females who sought to protect their males. The Virok gave a complete account of how many females had died that day and how many males had been taken. If the outsiders continued their attacks there would be more bloodshed and the rivers would again run red with blood.

Rianna shook off the anger and turned toward the man who slept soundly in her bed. There would come a day when he would share it with her as a willing mate and her belly would grow large with a child who would grow to be a strong leader. She has heard the first of the tribal leaders arriving and knew it was time to wake Mitchell and collect Teal'c. They would be at her side and shown to the others so that they could choose who the first combatants would be. She knew it would be a bloody affair, but the males that survived would be stronger for that battle.

Rianna moved back to the bed and took the time to study the handsome profile. Cameron Mitchell had an air of innocence about him that could only be seen during deep sleep. She had seen the scars that spoke of many battles fought before she'd seen him for the first time. She gently traced a scar on his right thigh and wondered what kind of war story went with it. Her eyes wandered to the scar on his right side and she had never seen anything that left the skin so marred, yet it only added to her urge to know more about him and his background. There were other scars, but she ignored them as she leaned close and brushed her lips across his, smiling when he reacted to her touch.

"It is time to wake up, Mitchell," she whispered and smiled when he lifted his head and kissed her, but did not open his eyes. "I would love nothing more than to stay here and…"

"Rianna?" Mitchell whispered, his voice heavy with sleep. His eyes snapped open and he came fully awake and memory returned. "Get off me!"

"That's not what you really want…was I in your dreams, Mitchell?"

"Nightmares are more like it!" Mitchell spat.

"I don't think so, Mitchell. I think in your dreams you want me to…"

"Go away and leave me the hell alone!" the SG1 officer interrupted and tried to throw her off, but was unable to move her.

"I would love to stay right here and prove how wrong you are, Mitchell, but the tribal leaders are starting to arrive and I would be remiss in my duties if I did not show off the trophies I acquired on RTK-2L7…"

"Teal'c and I are not trophies…"

"Yes, you are…trophies that belong to me and I wish to show Chandra that I am not afraid to show the others how fortunate I was when I chose to visit RTK-2L7."

"Fortunate for you…must have been Friday the 13th for me and Teal'c," Mitchell told her.

"I have no idea what that means and right now I do not have the time to ask for an explanation," Rianna told him and stood up. She moved to the wall where she'd hung the chains when she'd brought him to her quarters and returned to the bed. "We have to get dressed and you need to remember my warning about how to act today. Keep your eyes down and do not speak unless permission is given."

Mitchell glared at the woman, yet he knew there was no point in fighting her, not yet anyway. Sooner or later he would be given the opportunity to take her down a peg or two, but until then he needed to keep his wits about him and choose his fights. He watched her dress and silently cursed when she attached one end of the chain to his collar and the other to the belt around her waist.

"It is time to get Teal'c and introduce you to the other tribal leaders. They will have brought some of their chosen combatants with them and you will be allowed to study them and perhaps find some weakness that will give you the upper hand."

Mitchell waited for her to release his hands from the restraints and sat up, rubbing the circulation back into his wrists and fingers before standing. He hated the fact that he'd be meeting these people in nothing more than a piece of loincloth. God help him, but someday he would teach this woman the meaning of humility.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Chandra greeted the last of tribal leaders and led them through the main gates and into the structure on the right side of The Arena. It was used primarily for meetings and meals when the time drew near for the games. There were eight Females already seated and enjoying the rich ale brewed on a yearly basis and sweeter than the sugars she'd tasted on other worlds.

"Chandra, there is a rumor that Rianna has discovered a male who could very well be of our ancestor's linage," Murina, a silver haired female whose height made others cringe.

"Rianna made a startling new discovered while visiting one of the worlds we have frequented before. She chose two males and both are compatible as mates, Murina. I see you are well endowed yourself," Chandra said and walked around the male whose collar was attached to a length of chain attached to Murina's waist.

"Chartuk is of the warrior race on Trela'k. Our physicians say he is fertile and not only is he compatible, but he has proven to be quite an accomplished fighter," Murina said and gently stroked the man's chest. The dark hair was coarse and covered the well muscled chest. The shoulder and arms were proof that he came from a race that trained hard and kept themselves physically fit. His thighs and legs were muscle bound and he appeared to be six feet tall or more.

"Trela'k has proven to be very good to us in the past and I certainly look forward to watchin Chartuk in the ring. Perhaps you would allow me to see his moves?"

"You know better than that, Chandra. We are not going to allow you such an advantage," Murina said. "So, how many trainees do you have this cycle?"

"We have six. Rianna has Teal'c and Mitchell. Florina has one called D'lark. The others I have yet to meet. What of you tribe, Murina, how many trainees have you brought?"

"We have nine including Chartuk, but the others are in the height of their training exercises and it was decided to keep them on track. You will see them shortly," Murina vowed, smiling as she greeted the other tribal members and looked at the other trainees. Some were nearly as big as Chartuk, while others were shorter, but there was no doubt in her mind that they were all virile males who could help keep the Viridian race alive.

"Have you had any trouble with the outsiders?" Murina asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle…although they seem to be stepping up their attacks now that the challenge cycle is only a couple of cycles away," Chandra told her.

"We lost two of our trainees last week," Murina spat. "They were of the same race as Chartuk and were very promising. I am going to ask the other Tribal leaders if they are willing to hunt them down and stop the raids once and for all. Will your people back me on this, Chandra?"

"We would welcome the chance to put an end to the outsiders," Chandra vowed. Truth was she would love to put an end to the attacks and maybe unite most of the tribes in a common goal. She smiled when she spotted Rianna walking toward her, Teal'c and Mitchell chained as was the tradition during their meeting with the tribal members.

"Chandra, you did not do justice when you spoke of Rianna's captives, but the small one will not last long," Murina warned.

"Don't be so sure," Chandra told her.

"Greetings, Murina, it has been a long time," Rianna said.

"It certainly has, Rianna," Murina said and moved to examine the two men. "The Jaffa have proven themselves in the past, but why did you choose such a small male to fight at his side?"

"I stand by my choices, Murina, and I see you have done well for yourself," Rianna said.

"Chartuk of Trela'k…"

Mitchell's head came up at the mention of a familiar name and his eyes sought out the figure standing beside the one who spoke. He recognized the figure and realized the man had not yet seen him, but the dark head came up slowly and the red eyes blazed with the promise of retribution.

"You! I vowed to tear you apart when next we met, earther!" Chartuk snarled and tried to escape his owner's clutches.

"Others have tried," Mitchell told him, his stance one that spoke of a willingness to fight. He had met Chartuk on one of is first missions with SG1 and had humiliated the man in front of his people. Chartuk had challenged him to a mind game that had linked them telepathically via something similar to a virtual reality game. The difference being that everything sustained in the game was also sustained in reality. Mitchell knew he'd been lucky to beat Chartuk, and the man had not been pleased when they'd finished the game and Chartuk's people had complied with the terms Mitchell and SG1 offered. The only stipulation made by the Trela'k people was that Mitchell never visit their world again.

"Chartuk, you will stand down now!" Murina warned.

"Mitchell, lower your eyes!" Rianna ordered.

"I have made a solemn vow that I would kill him!" Chartuk snarled.

"Perhaps you will get that chance in The Arena, Chartuk, but right now you will lower your eyes and be silent!" Murina said and stood in front of her captive. "Stand down now!"

"Yes, Mistress," Chartuk said, but glanced toward the colonel once more before obeying her command.

"Rianna, it seems at least two of our trainees has a history…would you care to make a small wager or perhaps we could have a private challenge between them?" Murina told her and watched Mitchell's face with a hint of admiration when the male continued to stare at her.

"Mitchell will fight, but not until they meet in The Arena," Rianna told her and turned to her captives. "Mitchell, you will lower your eyes or you will be punished."

"I believe I will invoke the right of punishment, Rianna," Murina said, smiling as she watched Mitchell's face.

"What right do you have to invoke that right?" Chandra asked from beside her daughter.

"Mitchell continues to keep his head high and has not lowered his eyes in spite of Rianna's warnings. I find it insulting that he should be allowed to do so," Murina explained.

"Murina is well within her rights," Kinishia spoke from behind Chartuk. She had been watching the scene unfold and enjoyed the way Mitchell had defied both women and continued to keep his head up. She had a challenger of her own and it would be interesting to see how this newcomer reacted to punishment.

"Chandra, as leader of your people I look to you to council your daughter and allow me to seek retribution," Murina said.

"Rianna, it is her right. Mitchell needs to realize he cannot defy our traditions," Chandra warned and hoped she would not have to use her rank against the younger woman.

"I will take the punishment," Teal'c said and moved to protect his friend.

"I can handle myself, Teal'c," Mitchell snapped and turned a heated gaze on the females. "I fight my own battles!"

"Mitchell, Murina is within her rights to demand retribution," Chandra explained. "With the games so close she will not be allowed to cause any debilitating injuries, but she is allowed to choose a lesser punishment. Are you sure you do not want Teal'c to take your place in this?"

"Unlike your people…I fight my own battles," Mitchell said and stood to his full height.

"So be it..."

"Chandra, I…"

"Rianna, she has invoked her right and we have no choice…or would you rather forfeit the games right now and give Murina both Mitchell and Teal'c?" Chandra snapped.

"Murina, be warned…I will not allow you to endanger his chances in The Arena!" Rianna said.

"Duly noted," Murina said and realized she'd garnered the attention of everyone present. She stepped toward Mitchell and smiled when he defiantly continued to stare at her. "Mitchell, I believe ten should suffice."

"Ten what?" the colonel asked.

"Ten lashes from the T'rote," Murina said.

"No! I will not allow ten!" Rianna snarled.

"Ten is far too many, Murina, I will allow five," Chandra told her.

"I agree, but only if I am allowed to deliver the blows!"

"No…"

"Rianna, you do not have a choice in this anymore," Chandra told her.

"The T'rote will tear him apart!" Rianna spat.

"I would agree if she was allowed ten blows, but five will simply show him what punishment means. Nadeena will be allowed to care for the wounds and by tomorrow he should be able to finish his training," Chandra told her.

Mitchell listened to the women talking as if he was property and knew that's exactly how they saw him. He had no idea what the T'rote was or how it was used, but the look on Rianna's face told him he was not going to enjoy it. He glanced toward Chartuk and saw the smile on the man's face and wondered if he knew what the punishment was. Turning toward Teal'c, Mitchell could read the worry etched on the big man's face.

"Mitchell, you were warned not to raise your eyes, but you chose not to obey…"

"What of Chartuk?" Rianna asked.

"What of Chartuk?" Murina repeated.

"He raised his eyes and spoke freely…"

"That is different…he was reacting to Mitchell's presence!" Murina snapped.

"It does not matter why…he did react and if you insist on invoking your right to punishment than I shall do the same!" Rianna told her.

"Chandra, tell your daughter…"

"My daughter is correct and within her rights, Murina," Chandra said.

"I choose the T'rote," Rianna said, smiling at the other female.

"The T'rote it is. Bring the trainees to The Arena," Chandra ordered.

"Riana, allow me to take Mitchell's place…"

"No!" the colonel snapped. "I can fight my own battles, Teal'c!"

"This is not a battle, Colonel Mitchell!"

"I know…but I've never been one to back down, Teal'c. I won't allow you or anyone else to be punished for something I did," Mitchell vowed.

"Mitchell will be punished at my hands," Murina said and followed Chandra out of the building.


	10. Chapter 10

The Arena-10

Cameron Mitchell could feel Teal'c's anger and understood why the Jaffa was incensed. Since arriving on Viridian they'd been tested in more ways than one, starting with the invasive medical exam and the collar and tracking devices. Now he felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter as he turned his head and found Murina staring at him, a slight smile on her face. They reached The Arena and were taken to another section at the very back, beneath the section he thought must be reserved for the tribal leaders.

Mitchell entered the dark chamber and stood watching as several females began lighting the torches set at two foots intervals in the wall. There didn't seem to be anything present and he began to feel as if the T'rote might not be as bad as he'd envisioned, unfortunately things were not always what they seem. He watched Chandra move to a control panel and press several buttons before stepping back and glancing his way.

"The T'rote has been used as a form of punishment by our people since the dawn of time, but we have perfected it so that it delivers the greatest amount of pain, but leaves only minor damage that can easily be remedied by Nadeena's bag of tricks," Chandra explained as a set of manacles dropped from the ceiling into the center of the chamber. "The T'rote will cut through flesh, and there is no way to stop that from happening and the pain is not as bad as you might think…"

"That's easy for you to say," Mitchell snapped.

"Do you always allow your property to talk back to you?" Murina asked.

"I'm not her property…"

"Yes, you are," Rianna warned moving in front of the SG1 officer. "Heed my warning, Mitchell, for it's the last time I will say it. You are my property and as such it is my choice what happens to you. Right now you are lucky to be sentenced to only five lashes, but if you continue to speak in such a manner I will increase it to ten and gladly deliver the last five myself. Do not think that just because I favor you I will not punish you to the full extent if I deem it necessary."

"Rianna, it is time," Chandra told her daughter. She'd seen the way Murina had listened to Rianna's warnings and knew the other female had caught the last part. Murina had always been jealous of Chandra and Rianna and their ability to find and capture strong males. Murina would do anything in her power to bring about their downfall.

"As your guest I believe it is my right to choose who receives punishment first," Murina said and moved to stand in front of Mitchell. "I think it would do Mitchell good to see what is in store for him. Rianna, you may go first…Chartuk come here."

Mitchell watched as the big warrior was brought into the center of the chamber and his wrists were encircled by the shimmering manacles. Chandra pressed several buttons on the panel and the chain shortened until the man's hands were above his head and the tips of his toes barely touched the ground. Chandra moved to an enclosed shelf and lowered the shield before turning and presenting her daughter with the chosen weapon.

Rianna turned to face the trainees and showed them the item she now held. It was a simple rope with a wooden handle at one end, but the simplicity of the device ended there and she pressed a series of buttons on the handle before looking at Mitchell. "The T'rote was developed by a scientist who wanted to prove that causing pain could be done without killing the captive. She did not like the idea of marking and possibly disfiguring one of our trainees and came up with this. The rope remains flaccid while not in use, but once activated it will yield to the contours of a man's body and a shock is sent through that touch into the muscles and nerves…"

"Barbaric," Mitchell snapped.

"Did you say something, Mitchell?" Chandra asked, her tone one of warning that he should be quiet.

"The T'rote will leave a mark where it touches the skin, but Nadeena has salves that will help it to heal quickly, unfortunately the effect of the shock will last for a full cycle and the victim will be unable to do anything until the effect wears off," Rianna completed her explanation and turned her attention to the captive who had dared lift his eyes.

Teal'c watched as Rianna brought her arm back and let the T'rote fly in a tight arch at Chartuk's bare back. He winced sympathetically and caught sight of Murina as the second blow landed. The female was staring at his companion with a look that spoke of lustful anger and Teal's knew she would be harder on Mitchell than Rianna was on Chartuk. He knew there was no way he could convince Mitchell to allow him to take his place, but he'd seen the way Rianna looked at the colonel and realized she had feelings for him. The last blow landed and Chartuk cried out as he'd done several times during the beating, and Teal'c waited for Rianna to join them as Chartuk was taken down and Nadeena moved to care for him.

"Well, Mitchell, are you ready to take your place?" Murina asked.

"Bring it on…"

"Rianna, I know it is not my place, but perhaps you would allow me to take Colonel Mitchell's place," Teal'c tried, keeping his eyes downcast, not from fear of retribution, but as a sign of respect that might get her to listen to his request.

"Teal'c, I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me!" Mitchell snarled.

"It is not a battle, Colonel Mitchell…"

"Be that as it may, Teal'c, Mitchell must take the punishment himself," Rianna told him.

"Are you ready, Mitchell?" Murina asked. Her eyes were cold and calculating as she sized up the male standing before her. She liked what she saw, but she wanted to punish Rianna and Chandra and to do that she would call on every ounce of strength she had to deliver the punishing blows.

Mitchell walked to the center of the room and soon felt the manacles encircling his wrists. His arms were pulled above his head until he stood on his toes and he waited for Murina to reach for the T'rote. "Chandra, as issuer of the punishment I would prefer a new T'rote."

"There is nothing wrong with this one!" Rianna spat.

"Perhaps not, but we both know the T'rote loses some of its power once it's been used. I want a fully power T'rote," Murina ordered and turned to see Chandra reach into the shelf and remove a second weapon before handing it to her. "Thank you."

Mitchell closed his eyes and readied himself for the first blow to land, but was unprepared for the searing fire that ripped through his body. His insides felt as if his fluids had turned to molten lava and he wondered how the hell he could live through four more successive blows. The second landed and his body shook with pain as he struggled to keep from crying out. He held his breath and clenched his teeth as he waited fro the third strike and again his body shook with the fierce shock he received.

"Stop!" Teal'c snarled, watching as the colonel convulsed with the force of the shockwaves spreading throughout his body. The marks left by the T'rote were red as blood seeped from the ravaged flesh. He fought to get to his friend as the forth blow landed, but Rianna's hand touched the controls on her belt and the filaments in the collar made contact and he dropped to his knees. He continued to fight the pain, but cried out when Murina drew back to deliver the fifth and final blow.

"God!" Mitchell screamed as the weapon connected with his back and he could no longer hold back the pain. A raspy sound reached his ears and he suddenly realized it was coming from his throat. He thought he heard Teal'c cry out, but did not have the strength to search for him. He felt the chains being lowered and his knees buckled, his arms felt as if they'd been pulled from the sockets, while his insides burned with a fire that could not be extinguished.

"Chandra, I want it noted that Murina is not allowed near either Teal'c or Mitchell! I want her conduct brought before the tribal council!" Rianna cursed as she inspected Mitchell's back.

"I did nothing wrong, Rianna…"

"You used unnecessary force to inflict deep muscle damage on a trainee!" Nadeena growled as Mitchell was lowered to his stomach and she was allowed to examine his wounds. "He will need longer than one cycle to heal, Chandra."

"Duly noted and I will add my complaints to yours, Rianna," Chandra said and turned to then vicious female who wore a half smile on her face. "You were warned not to use excessive force, Murina."

"Did you not wish to know how much Mitchell could take? He has survived punishment and will be stronger for it!" Murina told them.

"You cut him deep and even Nadeena's salves cannot heal those wounds…you will be brought before the council, Murina, and I for one hope they decide not to allow you entry into The Arena. Take Chartuk and go before I invoke my right to seek retribution against you here and now!" Chandra warned.

"I would dearly love to meet you in The Arena, Chandra, but it will have to wait until after the trainees have met the challenge. Perhaps I will own Mitchell when this is over…"

"Come near him and I swear…"

"You swear nothing, Rianna, for you have no power over the tribes. Come, Chartuk, we will see to your wounds and perhaps when you meet Mitchell in the ring you can teach him the finer points of the Gi'at," Murina said and stalked away.

Mitchell could no longer old back the pain as he tried to get to his hands and knees. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but struggled against the touch in an effort to see where Teal'c was. The big Jaffa was at his side in an instant and spoke softly next to his ear.

"Do not move, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c warned.

"Now you tell me," Mitchell managed, panting as he tried to breathe through the searing pain that seemed to be tearing his insides apart.

"This will sting, Little One, but it should also help with the pain," Nadeena said and smoother a salmon colored salve over the lived marks on his back.

Mitchell tried to pull away, but there was no strength left to draw on and he knew the woman would do what she wanted whether he fought her or not. He closed his eyes, drawing on the strength he felt from the Jaffa and hoped Carter and the others would find them soon because if the training was any indication, then the games were going to kill him.

"Chandra, I need to get him to my lab and give him something to help ease the pain. She tore him up inside and cannot heal him unless he's in the Sar…"

"No sarcophagus!" Mitchell interrupted.

"What is a sarcophagus?" Chandra asked.

"If you don't know then you don't have one," Teal'c answered.

"Well, we do not have one, but we do have a Sarape," Nadeena explained.

"You have a blanket?" Mitchell asked, chuckling softly in spite of the spasms that were wreaking havoc with his body.

"A Sarape is a bed with special healing effects. It will not take away the pain, but it will help speed the healing process. You will spend the next two cycles there," Nadeena told him.

I will carry him," Rianna said and reached for the injured man.

"No, I can walk," Mitchell spat.

"That is not possible with the depth of the injuries, Little One," Nadeena warned.

"I will carry him," Teal'c said, his voice soft, but there was no denying him as he lifted the injured man gently and cradled against his chest.

Mitchell didn't have the strength to protest, and allowed the bigger man to lift him, because the other choice just didn't set well with him. Teal'c held him in such a way that nothing pressed against his wounds and he sensed Chandra and Rianna ready to catch him should the Jaffa be unable to hold him. He closed his eyes, feeling the spasms racing through his body as if his nerve endings were on fire. He heard Nadeena giving orders and frowned when they removed what little clothing he did have on, but could not find the strength to protest.

"Here, Little One, drink this," Nadeena ordered and waited for Teal'c to help the injured man sit forward.

Mitchell did not remember being placed on the bed, but cried out when they lifted him and something cool was washed over his back. He drank the sweet nectar, grimacing in distaste, but was not given a choice as the cup remained at his lips until he drank the last of the liquid.

"That will help you sleep, Little One…"

"God, Lady, will you stop…stop calling me that!" Mitchell snapped, glaring when he heard soft laughter from those who were still present. His mouth was suddenly dry and it felt as if his throat was constricting, but before he could say anything his eyes were closing and a heavy sigh escaped.

"What did you do to him?" Teal'c snarled.

"It is a simple sleeping draught, Teal'c. Mitchell does not need to be awake until after I have started the treatment," Nadeena answered.

"Teal'c, you will come with me," Rianna ordered.

"I will stay with…"

"No, you need to continue your training! Do not argue with me!" Rianna snapped and turned toward the door.

Teal'c looked down at the sleeping man before turning and following the Viridian out of the room.

Nadeena arranged the soft blanket so that it covered Mitchell's lower body, but left the wounds exposed for her to treat. She reached for a jar and gently spread the pungent ointment over the wounds. She had seen worse, but not very often and shook with anger that Murina had been so vicious in her delivery of the punishment. Once the wounds were covered she reached above her head and lowered a clear dome over the damaged area. It would help regenerate the ravaged flesh and hopefully repair anything that wasn't visible to her eyes. The dome would also give her readings on his progress and let her know when he was awake and just how much pain he was suffering.

Nadeena pressed several buttons and the dome flickered and came to life, giving her the readouts that allowed her to see exactly how her patient was doing. She moved to her desk and settled in to watch over the injured trainee.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala Mal Doran waited for Stanfield to dial the gate number and hurried through the gate once it was activated. She exited into the gateroom and was greeted by Landry, Jackson, and Carter. She knew they were worried about Mitchell and Teal'c, and hoped the news she had would give them a chance at rescuing the two men.

"Vala, were the Chel'dak people any help?" Landry asked as they made their way toward the debriefing room.

"The Viridians have been doing this to planets like RTK-2L7 and Chel'dak for a long time. Tr'dak and Fleron told me they show up at different intervals and therefore it's impossible to know when they'll attack."

"Tr'dak told us they've taken at least two dozen of their strongest males over the last ten years," Stanfield advised.

"Were they able to give you any idea where the Viridian's come from?" Jackson asked, opening the door and entering the room while the others entered and took seats around the conference table.

"Not exactly, but they did get the address of the last planet the Viridians dialed," Mal Doran said.

"That may not be of much help unless it was a recent visit," Carter told them.

"According to Fleron the last 'raid' was several weeks ago," Stanfield offered. "I have the gate address."

"Colonel Carter, I want you and Dr. Jackson to check that address and see if there's anything useful that could tell us where the Viridians took Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c," Landry ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Carter agreed. "Did they say anything else, Vala?"

"Just that the Viridians only take males…strong virile males and if I understand correctly they must take part in a training ritual to prove they are worthy of their new role," Mal Doran explained.

"Any idea what that new role could be?" Landry asked and saw the slight smile on Stanfield's face. "Do you have something to say, Colonel?"

"No, Sir…I mean yes, Sir," Stanfield stumbled over his words, and was glad when Mal Doran continued with what the Chel'dak people told them.

"They were chosen as mates. From what Fleron told us the viridian females are unable to give birth to male children and have been harvesting other worlds for males they feel are worthy of the role of…I believe I heard it called 'sperm donors'," Mal Doran said, frowning when the others seemed to choke on thin air. "Did I say something funny?"

"Sorry, just your choice of words," Jackson told her.

"I'm sure that's what I heard you and Cam call it on the last…"

"Never mind, Vala, go on with what they told you," Jackson interrupted again.

"There's no need to get snarly, Daniel, I am only asking so that I can understand what you and Mitchell were talking about," Mal Doran said.

"I'll explain it later, Vala," Carter promised.

"I'll hold you to that, Sam," Mal Doran said and again looked at the men as soft laughter escaped. "Anyway Tr'dak said one of the males who'd been captured by the Viridians escaped and managed to get back to Chel'dak and spoke of several grueling challenges he had to face in something called 'The Arena'."

"Was he able to tell them where Viridian is located?" Landry asked.

"Not exactly, but he was able to give a general idea so if we can narrow down the gate addresses on the last planet the Viridians gated to then we just might have the answers we need," Mal Doran said hopefully.

"Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter will do everything they can to find that information," Landry declared. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, Sir, from what the Chel'dak prisoner said Mitchell and Teal'c will have to fight for their lives in 'The Arena' and that the battles usually end up with most of the participants dead," Stanfield told them.

"Colonel, you and Dr. Jackson get working on those gate addresses and find our people!" Landry ordered and the meeting broke up.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Nadeena watched over the injured male, smoothing the ointment over his back as the healing rays of the Sarape did the work of restoring the damaged flesh. She knew it would not take the pain away because of the depth of the wounds and the ferocity with which they'd been delivered, but at least there wouldn't be heavy scarring. She touched his forehead and felt the fever raging within and knew it was a normal effect of the T'rote.

"Nadeena, how is he?"

"He is just coming around, Rianna. I kept him in a deep sleep for the worst of it, but you know he is going to suffer once full consciousness returns," Nadeena told her.

"Murina has been disbarred from the challenges and will not be allowed to set foot in the compound," Rianna explained.

"I was sure you would have challenged her in The Arena?"

"I did, but the tribal council did not think it appropriate," Rianna snapped. "I will seek her and her followers out once everything is over."

"I would be honored to accompany you, Rianna. The trainees are meant to be strong and healthy when they enter The Arena…Murina went too far in her punishment and deserves to be shown we are not going to allow her to do that," Nadeena said and stood back to watch Rianna care for the injured male. If her instincts were right, Rianna had deep feelings for the man and that could very well be her downfall if she acted on her impulses.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell could feel something cool on his back and felt a lessening of the fiery pain that had been there every time he'd fought his way toward consciousness. He struggled to move, but something held him down and panic took hold as memories of another time flashed across his mind. A time he'd rather not think of when he'd suffered at the hands of several barbaric 'physicians' who thought it best to remove a bullet from his back without anesthetic. Mitchell cried out and fought the hands that held him in place until he heard the soft, soothing tones that would not be denied.

"Be still, Mitchell, we are almost finished," Rianna warned. She'd stayed to help Nadeena spread a new salve over the wounds and remove the Sarape Dome. It had done its job and there would be no point in leaving the man underneath it…that rest of the healing would be done by his own body.

"G…get off me!" Mitchell snapped, and continued to fight his tormentors.

"You will only make this harder if you continue to fight, Little One," Nadeena warned.

"Is he okay to be moved?" Rianna asked.

"Of course…we should move him to one of…"

"I want him in my quarters."

"Rianna, is that wise?"

"What do you mean, Nadeena?"

"I have seen the way you look at this one and it is obvious you are influenced by his presence. It would not sit well with the other tribes if you availed yourself of his charms. I am not blind and would be lying if I said I did not share your feelings, but he can only be yours after he had met the challengers in The Arena."

"He is right here!" Mitchell snarled weakly. He'd listened to their conversation with growing anger and frustration as they talked about him like he was a piece of meat.

"Hush, Little One…"

"Lady, I'm getting real tired of this shit!" the colonel ground out as again he fought to get off the bed, but the accumulated stress and pain of the last few days combined to keep him down.

"It does not matter, Little One, you are here and will learn the ways of our people," Nadeena told him and turned her attention to the other woman. "Rianna, he is a fighter, but he needs time to heal before you start training him again."

"Time is something we do not have much of," Rianna told her. "Mitchell, can you walk or should I carry you?"

"I can walk," Mitchell assured her and pushed up with his arms until he could slide his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Come with me."

"Not until she returns my clothes…what little there is of it," he mumbled.

"Tell me, Little One, are you ashamed of your body?" Nadeena asked.

"No…I just don't like…"

"Good, you should enjoy having people see you as you were when you were born for there is definitely nothing to be ashamed of," Nadeena told him while holding out the loin cloth, smiling when a hint of red appeared in his cheeks, before turning to face Riana. "I will give you the salve for his back and you need to apply it every hour."

"Thank you, Nadeena, I will let you know when it is time to go after Murina," Rianna said and attached a length of Chain to Mitchell's collar.

Mitchell walked beside her as they exited the physician's quarters and wondered how much time had passed since he'd been punished. His back still hurt and a spasm raged through his body once in a while, but the worst of it seemed to have passed. He wondered where Teal'c was and hoped he hadn't been hurt during the training.

"Teal'c did very well and you will make up those exercises once you are healed. Murina and her people are no longer a threat," Rianna found herself explaining things in spite of her belief that she had no reason to do so. "How do you know Chartuk?"

"I visited his planet once with the rest of my team and the Trela'k people were angered when I beat their champion in a mind game," Mitchell answered.

"Chartuk was their champion?"

"Yes, he was."

"Had you played this mind game before?"

"No, but I watched Mr. Spock a few times," Mitchell said and made the sign he'd seen so many times as he imitated the Vulcan's voice. "Live long and prosper."

"I have not heard of a planet called Vulcan…are the males…"

"It's a TV show…"

"What is TV?" Rianna asked.

"It's…hell, never mind," Mitchell said and looked up at the dark sky overhead. Again he wondered how long he'd been unconscious and was surprised when Rianna answered his unspoken question.

"It has been eighteen hours since Murina used the T'rote on you. It is going to be some time before the spasms stop and even longer before the pain eases enough for you to take part in the training. You will share my quarters…"

"I'd rather not," Mitchell told her.

"It does not matter, Mitchell, you have no say in these matters," Rianna said, smiling at the man who was quickly becoming an obsession with her. They reached her quarters and entered to find several candles had been lit and a fresh tray of food placed on the table beside the bed.

Mitchell knew there was nothing he could say or do about what was happening and decided to save his energy for more important fights. He looked around for a place to sit, but Rianna led him to her bed and forced him to lie down on his stomach. She used the cuffs to secure him to a bolt set in the wall above the bed and then smoothed the salve over his back. He realized there had to be some kind of pain medication in the salve as the burning fire eased.

"You need to rest and heal so that you can start training again because you will face your first challenge in less than a deco-cycle."

"Rianna what is a cycle or a deco-cycle? I thought a cycle was the same as our day, but then you make it sound like it's more like a year."

"A cycle is simply our way of speaking of the time that's passed or will pass. A deco-cycle is shorter than a cycle depending on the inflection…it is confusing to newcomers, but eventually you will be able to make sense of it. "Are you hungry?" Rianna asked.

"A little," he answered honestly, watching as she peeled something that looked like a banana, but the 'fruit' was a pink, gel like substance that made his stomach churn. "What is that?"

"It is called a Shalleek and is very good for you because of its heeling qualities."

"How does it…" Mitchell did not finish the question as she quickly placed the 'fruit' in his open mouth. He was surprised by the taste and the texture and opened his mouth for more. By the time they finished the tray of food he was beyond exhaustion and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he felt her reach for him and eased him onto his side so that his head rested on her arm with his back turned away from her.

"Rest, Mitchell, I will protect you from Murina," Rianna vowed.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Murina's anger intensified as she led her warriors through the thick foliage and deeper into the area called the 'Caul-der-hoan'. It had been given the name by a group of warriors who had little understanding of the creatures that lived there. She had learned at an early age that she could train these creatures and that's where most of the stories came from. She had started them herself nearly a dozen cycles ago, killing one of her trainees so she could tell the tribal council that he had been taken by the outsiders.

"Murina, are you certain this is the right decision?"

"Tuneshia, you know as well as I do it has been a long time in coming and if we wait too much longer Rianna and Chandra's tribe will be too strong. They have proven to be very adept at finding trainees who are very adaptive to our world. I believe Mitchell could very well be one of the best and I want him as mate for myself."

"What about the challenge games?"

"We will make our move as soon as the games are over. Mitchell and Teal'c are by far the best candidates and we have several people inside the compound who would be more than willing to make sure they win," Murina assured her.

"You have thought of everything," Tuneshia said with a hint of a smile.

"I do like to be prepared," Murina said and continued deeper into the 'Caul-der-hoan'. She felt at home here as if her darker side was in tune with the area and the creatures that lived there. "Soon, Chandra and her people will find out they are no longer in control of the games!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Arena-11

Teal'c's anger grew through the long hours of the night and he paced the small cell like a caged tiger. His face wore a mask of feral rage and again he slammed his fist into the wall. He had no idea how much time had passed since Mitchell's encounter with Murina, and still no one would tell him how the colonel was doing. Each time he heard a sound outside his cell he'd make his way to the door, but it remained closed and the darkness beyond was absolute.

Teal'c had caught snatches of conversation between Rianna, Chandra, and Nadeena, but nothing that would tell him whether Mitchell was going to be al right. He'd never been very good in the role of prisoner and now was no different. His body ached from the long hours of training, while his mind was dulled by lack of sleep. The cot was not comfortable, but he knew that was not the reason he wasn't sleeping well. Sleep would not come until he knew his friend was okay.

Teal'c turned toward the door as it opened, blinking his eyes as bright daylight stabbed at his eyes. He lifted his hand to shield them and moved back into the shadows.

"It is time to eat and then training will resume," Rianna told him.

"Where is Colonel Mitchell?"

"I'm here, Teal'c," Mitchell said from the doorway.

"Are you all right?" the Jaffa asked.

"I'm okay, Teal'c, not great, but it's a lot better than it was yesterday," Mitchell assured him as Rianna connected the length of chain to the bigger man. They walked out into the bright morning sunlight and Mitchell stared up at the two suns, amazed at how close they seemed in connection to each other now.

"The suns never meet, but at their closest juncture the sky turns opaque and it is impossible to see them, yet the land is bathed in beautiful colors that would make your head spin. It is at the end of the first cycle that you will make your first appearance in The Arena. The challenges will continue until the suns part again in seven cycles…the winners are declared at that time," Rianna explained.

"I thought you said it was a fight to the death?" Mitchell spat disgustedly.

"It is…by the time the suns part here are usually only a handful of trainees left."

"There has to be a better way to find mates," Teal'c said.

"You know I'm sure if you asked you'd be surprised at how many men would be willing to become mates without having to fight in some barbaric games," Mitchell told her.

"I told you why we use the games, Mitchell, it is a necessity to keep us from…"

"Having to fight your own battles," the colonel snapped. "I hear you saying you're a warrior race and yet you have others fight your battles. You use the excuse that they have to be worthy mates and have to prove their worthiness in these stupid games…"

"Watch your tongue, Mitchell, or I will be forced to use the T'rote on you myself," Rianna warned as they reached the table already set with food and drinks. "Eat, because today we will be taking a grueling trek outside the compound…"

"You're not afraid of the outsiders anymore?" Teal'c asked.

"The outsiders rarely come this far, but we are ready for tem if they do try anything. The other tribes will start arriving tomorrow morning and should all be in attendance by the time the suns go down."

"Oh joy," Mitchell spat, sitting down and reaching for a Shalleek. He could feel Rianna watching him and looked up to find a slight smile on her face.

"You will do, Mitchell," she said softly and walked over to speak with several other Viridians.

"Are you truly well, Colonel Mitchell?"

"No, but I'm not about to let that stop me. We need to find a way to get word out, Teal'c. I keep thinking the outsiders might be our best chance of escaping this place."

"Perhaps, but how do we find them?" Teal'c asked, enjoying the Viridian fruits.

"Well, if you get a chance to run…go for it. If one of us can get away…"

"Are you forgetting what they told us about the collars?"

"No, but if she plans on taking us outside the compound walls then she'll have to turn off the signal and if we can get clear before she can reactivate it we just might have a chance to get help," Mitchell explained, signaling for quiet as Rianna and another female joined them.

"Have you eaten your fill?" Rianna asked.

"I think so," Mitchell said, reaching for a glass of sweet tasting nectar and drinking it before standing beside the female. He waited while she reattached the chain to his and Teal'c's collar, before taking a frustrated breath and walking beside her.

"Once we are outside the compound you will take part in a race with five other teams and the winner will be allowed to choose the first weapon used in The Arena. It is a great honor and one that is coveted by the tribal leaders as a sign of the team's strength. I must warn you both that it would be a mistake to try to escape because there is no where to run even if you do manage to get away. The Caul-der-hoan is a dangerous place for anyone who does not know where they are going. The signal to your collars will be turned off while this training session takes place, but there are other safety barriers in place that can injure a male in more ways than you can imagine. There will be warriors at intervals along the trail and it will be up to them to relay the location of the trainees. If too much time has passed then the trainee will be considered a runner and steps will be taken to bring him back. The outsiders may very well help you escape, but be advised that sometimes the…"

"Cure is worse than the cause," Mitchell finished with a slight grin. He knew she would not understand what he meant, but figured he was close enough to what she'd been about to say.

"If that means what I think it does you're absolutely right, Mitchell, for now be prepared to run all out for the next few deco cycles. One more warning…the device in the collar may be turned off, but each of my warriors is armed with a Gi'at, T'rote, and several items you have yet to encounter. Believe me when I say you would prefer not to be on the receiving end of either of these items," Rianna warned as they reached the doorway.

Mitchell and Teal'c stepped outside and looked around the outer walls. The trees reached far into the sky, obliterating much of the sun's rays which caused the temperature to drop several degrees. The mountains rose high above them, an impregnable monstrosity of majestic beauty. There were several other trainees present with their owners watching over them.

"Chandra, is everything in place?"

"Yes, Rianna, have you warned Teal'c and Mitchell of the futility of running?" Chandra asked.

"I have, but I believe the checkpoints and dangers of the Caul-der-hoan will keep them in check," Rianna stated.

'_Don't bet on it,'_ Mitchell thought, watching as Rianna accepted something from the older woman and turned to face them.

"Since this will be a team effort you will both be in direct contact with each other. These cuffs will be placed around your wrists and locked in place. There is an electrical signal between them and if you are separated by more than twenty feet then you will the feel a shock sent through your nerves," Rianna explained and attached one to each of her captives wrists. "Now take several steps away from each other and you will understand what I'm saying."

Mitchell and Teal'c tentatively did as she ordered until they both dropped to their knees as a shock raced along their nerve endings. They crawled toward each other until they could both breathe more easily and stood on shaky legs.

"Let that be your deterrent because as of now you will be unable to put much distance between each other. I am adjusting it so that the distance coincides with the distance between the checkpoints. Since we cannot use the collars out here, the cuffs will make it impossible for you to run. Teal'c, you will start and when Mitchell's cuffs are activated I'll know it is time to send him."

Teal'c looked at his friend and knew they were both out of luck where the outsiders were concerned. The cuffs would make running impossible, and he watched as the other teams were sent.

"Teal'c, it's time. This is basically a trial to see how fast you can travel in certain conditions," Rianna stated.

Teal'c took a deep breath and started running along the path set before him. He silently cursed the Viridians for what they were doing and hoped there'd come a day when he could stand tall and take them down. He jumped over several fallen logs, ducking under thick overhanging branches and rolled when something large flew over his head. He had no idea how much time passed when he felt the first shock enter his body, but it eased almost instantly and Teal'c realized Mitchell was also running.

Teal'c passed one of the other trainees and heard him cry out. He did not take the time to check on him as a Viridian female came into view and told him to continue running. He raced along the trail, the trees blocking out the sunlight, yet he could still see everything around him. He spotted the second checkpoint and cried out as the shock was once more administered, relieved when it stopped almost immediately.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell raced after Teal'c, biting his lip when the shock raced through his body, but he never let up as he tried desperately to keep pace with his friend. Several times he had to leap over fallen trees, or sidestep when something seemed to lunge out at him. He passed a Viridian female who was helping two humanoids stand, but did not stop to help because he knew it would trigger the cuffs. He staggered and nearly went down, cursing his own inability to keep his mind on the job at hand. Again he felt the cuff send a shock, but it didn't last long and seemed to have very little effect on his body as he continued his headlong race.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter watched as Daniel Jackson checked the gate to see what numbers had been dialed since Mitchell and Teal'c had been taken. So far they'd been trying to correlate everything they had, but there was no positive link yet. Carter knew it could take days to go through each gate and find the coordinates for Viridian. So far they'd met people from different races; all had dealings with the warrior females for as far back as they could remember. Stories had been passed on from generation to generation about the 'giant females' who stole the heartiest of males.

"Daniel, there are several planets in the outer quadrant that can be reached by ship," Carter said and tapped the keys on the laptop. She'd been inputting the numbers as Jackson called them off and was dividing them according to distance, class, and whether they could be visited in the time period they'd devised.

"Several…it'll take time to check them, Sam, and I doubt Mitchell and Teal'c have any to spare," Jackson told her. They'd been checking the gate numbers for several hours and he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. The numbers had long ago started running into each other, but he wasn't the type to let that stop him.

"I know, but we can't stop trying, Daniel," Carter advised, watching as several members of SG6 continued to check the area. They'd come under attack when first stepping through the gate, but the indigenous people had quickly retreated when faced with the heavier artillery carried by an SG team.

"I didn't say I was going to stop, Sam," Jackson answered impatiently, apologizing immediately when he realized how he sounded. "Okay, there were four Gates accessed in the last four days. RT3-K4, S33-27L, J9J-44, and R9R-3k3."

Carter quickly punched in the numbers and watched as the computer ran them against the ones she'd already input. She knew it could take a while before they had the answer and reached for the bottle of water in her pack. She saw Jackson do the same and realized they'd have to gate back to earth before long and go over what their next plan should be. If they found the planet they sought, they'd need to do some reconnaissance before they could mount a rescue of their people.

"I keep getting the same three numbers repeatedly, Daniel," Carter told him.

"Then it has to be one of them," Jackson said.

"Unless we've been given the wrong information to throw us off."

"Don't go second guessing this now, Sam, or we might as well give up on finding Mitchell and Teal'c," Jackson told her and began gathering up his equipment.

"I know…we need to get back to the SGC and go over everything we've got," Carter said and closed the laptop. She stood up and looked around, wondering how many worlds the Viridian females had visited.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Teal'c breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the Tall females standing near the entrance to the compound. Several times the cuffs had been the only thing to get him back on his feet over the last few hours, but he'd managed to make it to the finish. At least he hoped this was the finish because right now he didn't think there was any way in hell he could keep going no matter how many times the cuffs kicked in. He collapsed on the ground and was handed a glass and downed it quickly as Mitchell stumbled out of the dark brush and staggered toward him.

Mitchell collapsed against the Jaffa, breathing heavily as he stared up at his captors. "Jesus, I thought the iron man triathlon was tough…got nothing on this."

"Here, drink this!" Rianna ordered, the smile on her face was one that spoke of pride. The males had certainly done her proud and had finished the run far ahead of the other trainees. Several had not even made it to the third checkpoint before collapsing, but her captives had made it in record time. She watched them as they drank the nectar that would help replenish the fluids they'd lost during the race and she knew it would also help with the aches brought on by the spasms brought on by such a hard run.

"Rianna, they have done very well," Chandra spoke from behind her daughter.

"Yes, they have. I believe they are ready for The Arena," Rianna told her.

"Together they just might be unbeatable," Chandra said, offering her hand to the smaller male who reluctantly took it and stood up.

Mitchell's legs shook with pain as needles and pins shot through his lower extremities. He clenched his teeth and waited for it to stop and wasn't surprised to see Teal'c was suffering from the same affliction. He felt Rianna's hand on his shoulder and looked into her eyes, surprised to see what he thought was sympathy there.

"It will pass," Rianna told them both. She motioned for several of her warriors to help her and between them they supported the two men into the compound. Teal'c was placed in his cell while Mitchell was taken to Rianna's quarters and settled on her bed. "Rest, Mitchell, your training is over and tomorrow you enter The Arena."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Arena-12

Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Vala Mal Doran worked diligently on the stargate numbers they'd collected. So far they'd managed to narrow it down to four planets, but that still wasn't enough. The four planets could be just jumping off points for other, more distant places, but there was something about two of the planets that caught their attention. They needed to speak with General Landry before any plans could be finalized and set in stone. The trio walked toward Landry's office, worry evident in their purposeful stride.

Landry looked up from the papers strewn across his desk as a knock came on the door. "Enter." He wasn't surprised to see the three members of SG1 step into his office. "Tell me you've got something?"

"We've been able to narrow it down to four planets, but there are two that seem to be the best bet," Carter said.

Landry pushed the papers to one side. "Show me what you have."

"S33-27L and J9J-44, the problem is we'll need to use a ship to get to both planets because there is no gate access anymore," Carter told him.

"What makes you think those two planets are the ones we should concentrate on?" Landry asked.

"The gates to those planets were accessed recently, but something happened to the gates since they were last dialed. We can't get a connection," Jackson told him

"So what makes you think Mitchell and Teal'c are on one of those planets?" the general asked.

"All the other planets have gates that work and we were able to send teams through. They brought back the information they gathered and we ran it through the system and came up with 2+25 scenario. Although the Viridians have visited those worlds, there's no way they could have gated elsewhere without leaving an address…there is none. Daniel and I are pretty sure they have a ship that's capable of space travel, but it appears they can only travel short distances. S33-27L, J9J-44 are the most likely planets and close enough to worlds with working gates that it's in all likelihood the Viridians are using one or both planets," Carter explained.

"It's a place to start, Sir," Mal Doran said hopefully. The longer Mitchell and Teal'c remained in the hands of the Viridians, the more likely it was one or both would come back with injuries. She'd heard more stories about the warrior females and the activities that took place in The Arena, and it scared the hell out of her. She listened to Jackson and Carter explaining their reasons for taking a ship and investigating both planets and was relieved when Landry gave the go-ahead.

"Just be careful…and bring them back," Landry told the trio.

"Yes, Sir," Carter said.

"Thank you, General," Mal Doran said and exited the office with Carter and Jackson. She knew it would be several hours before they had firm plans, but at least they were doing something to find the missing men. _'Just hang on, Cam, we're coming for both of you,'_ she thought.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell looked at the man next to him as they were marched through a new gate into the main area of The Arena. Rianna had woken them both before the two suns had risen and made sure they'd eaten before handing both men 'the uniform of the day'. It was simply a pair of black shorts that clung to his body and seemed to fit like a glove, although a rather tight glove that was a size too small.

"Now I know what a straight jacket must be like," Mitchell said, trying unsuccessfully to adjust the clinging material.

"Indeed," Teal'c readily agreed.

Mitchell couldn't help but smile at Teal'c simple acknowledgement of the discomfort and stared around, amazed at the stadium like atmosphere. There were several rings set up, similar to the ones used by the WWF, but there was one major difference. Above each of the rings was a dome that would be lowered when the combatants entered the ring. The dome made it impossible to escape, but it also gave the spectators a magnified view of what was happening inside.

Mitchell spotted Chandra and Nadeena conferring with two darker skinned females with shimmering silver hair that had been pulled into a tight crown. Each of the females held tightly to the chains that were attached to two humanoid figures with the blackest eyes he'd ever seen. One was just a little taller and broader than he was, while the other would have dwarfed Teal'c had they been standing next to each other. Mitchell swallowed several times as Chandra and Nadeena walked toward them and spoke to Rianna.

"Traella is in agreement with the council and would be honored to have her trainees battle yours in the first round. She seems to think the challenge is totally in her favor, but she should learn pretty fast that Mitchell and Teal'c are stronger than they appear," Chandra told her.

"Especially where this 'little one' is concerned," Nadeena agreed and ran her finger along Mitchell's jaw. "You and Teal'c should defeat these two easily."

"What weapon did they choose?" Rianna asked.

"Traella chose the Gi'at," Chandra answered with a hint of a smile. "It should be an easy win…"

"Then why don't you get into the ring while Teal'c and I cheer you on?" Mitchell spat.

"That is not how it works, 'Little One'. Looks like we're about to find out just how tough you and Teal'c are," Nadeena said as the gates to the ring were opened and several bright lights shone down from high overhead. The Arena utilized the natural light cast by the two suns and used reflective devices to narrow the rays so that each of the rings was bathed in bright light.

"Teal'c, Mitchell, remember what you were taught and keep your opponents at arms length whenever possible. The Gi'at is a weapon that can be your friend or your enemy. I have taught you the proper way to use it, but it will be up to both of you to watch each other and make sure Traella's trainees do not get close enough for a killing blow," Rianna explained.

"Killing?" Mitchell voiced the word with distaste.

"This is no longer a game, Mitchell, from here on only the victors will escape from the domes and live to fight another round," Chandra told him.

"What if we refuse to fight?" Teal'c asked, angered at the 'games' these people played with other lives.

"There is no refusal, Teal'c. Once the dome is readied and you enter the ring there is no turning back…"

"Then I refuse to enter the ring!" Mitchell snarled.

"If that is the case then Teal'c will be forced to enter the ring and fight by himself. I promise he will not make it to the next round," Rianna told him.

"I will not enter the ring!" Teal'c told her.

"There is no choice, Teal'c," Rianna stated. "You and Teal'c are my property and must prove that you are worthy to be my mates…"

"I already told you I'm not property…and I choose my own mate!" Mitchell told her.

"You may think that way now, but after you warm my bed you will understand the reason for the ritual fights in The Arena…"

"Not a chance in hell, Lady," Mitchell swore.

"Don't be so sure, Mitchell, Nadeena has ways to make you more cooperative," Chandra assured him.

"Rianna, are we to see the trainees in battle or have you decided to concede defeat?" Traella asked, her voice syrupy sweet.

"They are ready," Rianna said and turned to the two men. "You have a choice to fight together or I will send Teal'c in first and you will be forced to watch him die, Mitchell. If you are in there together you will have a fighting chance, but alone Teal'c will fall to Traella's trainees."

"You do not have a choice, Little One'," Nadeena warned and saw Mitchell's shoulders slump.

Rianna led the two men toward the opening into the ring where Traella's trainees were waiting for the signal to begin. She released them and watched them enter the area beneath the dome and knew the effect the strengthened rays would have on the four males. No matter where they were from the dome's atmosphere, coupled with the sun's rays heightened the fierce nature of the beast. That's exactly what they became once the dome was lowered and the world beyond the dome ceased to exist.

Nadeena and the other scientist of Viridian had tried to find out why the battle grew so fierce, but had come up with very little that could explain the animal like behavior that took over. That was one of the main reasons they had for sending in two trainees each time, because single males simply killed each other for sport and what was left of the victor was not worth the time and effort it took to train the males. They'd found that by choosing two males from the same species, or who had forged a bond, they could be assured that at least one of the males would be able to walk away from The Arena at the end of the challenge.

"Rianna, we need to get to our seats," Chandra told her and watched her daughter closely. There was no doubt in her mind that Rianna had fallen in love with the man from earth, but there was nothing she could do about those feelings until the challenges ended. She knew the four men in the cage were already being influenced by the animalistic urges brought on by the dome and wanted to see the bloody battle about to take place. She hurried toward the reserved front row and touched the dome, smiling as she stared down at the four would be combatants.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell could feel the charged atmosphere as the dome was lowered over the ring and he stood beside Teal'c. There was something akin to primeval rage coursing through his veins and he could not come to grips with why he suddenly felt as if he could tear his foes apart with his bare hands. He glanced sideways at the Jaffa and saw the same changes come over Teal'c and knew it had something to do with the dome itself.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, glistening on his chest and taut stomach as biceps and triceps ripples in anticipation of the battle about to take place. He felt Teal'c reach for something and was surprised to find the Gi'at placed in his hand. He smiled, an animalistic grin that spoke of an age old art of war and growled deep in his chest as he and Teal'c moved toward the other combatants.

Teal'c reared up and let out the pent up rage that was building inside him. He no longer wanted to escape; every ounce of strength was going into the basic need to come out the victor and took the stance of dominant male. He felt Mitchell beside him and gave in to the need to protect the smaller man. He dodged a blow from the larger male and countered by swinging his weapon in a wide arc that would have decapitated his foe had he connected.

Mitchell and Teal'c fought side by side; the clang of the metal edge of the Gi'at striking with such force that sparks flew in all direction. The fight became intense as both 'teams' fought for supremacy and the right to live and fight another day, unaware of the jeers and cheers of the females beyond the dome.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Rianna stood beside her mother, her face pressed up tight against the dome as the fight continued beneath them. She knew all eyes were on the combatants and could almost feel the electric atmosphere from within. She saw Traella's large warrior strike out at Mitchell only to have Teal'c parry the attack and drive the big male backward until he came up against the lower half of the dome. The smaller male moved in on Teal'c and Rianna smiled as Mitchell moved in to protect his companion and trade blows with Traella's warrior.

"They fight well off each other, Rianna," Chandra told her.

"Yes, they do, but it will take a lot more than this if they are to succeed in each of their challenges," Rianna told her, smiling inwardly as Mitchell surprised his bigger foe and brought him crashing to the ground. The male did not stay down long, but was slow getting up as Mitchell jabbed his side with the sharpened end of the Gi'at. Her gaze followed the second attacker as Teal'c moved in and deftly landed three successive blows before the second male sent a jolt of electricity through his arm. Teal'c ducked away and came up, deflecting the attack with his own cylinder as Mitchell parried blows with the larger male.

Rianna could see that all four males were bleeding from various wounds, but neither one seemed ready to give up the fight. She could almost smell the sweat and blood that mingled to run down the virile male bodies as they continued to skirt one another, while attempting to get in a killing blow. Rianna's breath caught in her throat as Mitchell was caught unawares by the larger male and a gash opened up across his left side. Her fists clenched tightly as Traella cheered her champion on, smiling inwardly as Teal'c pretended to sweet the Gi'at beneath his opponent's feet, but changed his momentum as the big man leaned slightly forward. The bigger man seemed to be suspended as Teal'c held him in place until the Gi'at lost all its power.

Rianna knew Teal'c's Gi'at had landed fully and the electric jolt was sent through his temple and into his brain. She heard Traella curse and slam her fists against the dome as Mitchell managed to climb to his feet and launch an attack at the second trainee. Mitchell seemed to have found his second wind and began moving liked a coiled snake ready to strike its victim. Rianna's pride grew as Mitchell spun the Gi'at in a mesmerizing circle and drove forward, catching his opponent several times in the abdomen before the man dropped to his knees and lost his grip on his own weapon.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell fought the primal rage building inside him as he held the Gi'at above the man's head, but did not bring it down. His chest heaved as he turned to face Rianna and the others. "I won't kill him for your sport!"

Teal'c turned at the sound of Mitchell's voice and admired the man's aggressive stance, but there was no way out of the dome unless their opponents were dead. He stood, moving slowly toward his companion, eyeing the other man as he reached for his weapon and moved to attack the unsuspecting colonel. Teal'c had no choice and drove his own weapon through the man's chest as Mitchell turned toward him.

"What the hell!" Mitchell cried and realized Teal'c had no choice as the Gi'at slipped once more, this time from the lifeless hands of its user.

"He would have killed you," Teal'c explained softly as a sound reached their ears. The dome began to rise above them as the cheers and jeers of the spectators invaded what had once been deathly silence. Teal reached for Mitchell as the smaller man stumbled forward, holding him up as they slowly made their way toward the gate.

Mitchell lifted his head as Rianna and Chandra stepped in front of them and wished he had the strength to strike both females.

"You have both done well," Rianna told them.

"No, we have killed two men who did not deserve to die," Mitchell said and tried to move past the two women.

"Nadeena will see to your wounds…"

"Don't do me any favors!" the colonel spat.

"You have no choice," Rianna told him and attached the chains to their collars. "You will rest now and face new opponents on the next cycle."

"Rianna, congratulations on your victory…you have chosen your trainees well," Traella said, nodding in acknowledgment of the other woman's victory.

"Don't you people get it?" Mitchell snapped. "Two men just died in there and all you can say is congratulations. Did they have a choice in this? Were they given any other options? No! You people are barbaric and lower than a snake's belly! I can't believe what just happened and all you people can do is celebrate…I won't be a part of it…I will mourn the loss of life."

"As shall I," Teal'c agreed.

"You have no choice," Chandra told them simply.

"They are feisty, Rianna, perhaps if they go all the way I could indulge you in a game for their ownership."

"Sorry, Traella, but they are not and never will be part of a game such as you propose," Rianna told her and led the two men away fro the cage even as the second match began. This time they were placed in the same cage and sank down on the beds as Nadeena entered with her med kit.

"I don't want it," Mitchell said and knew his protest went unheard as Nadeena injected something into shoulder. It wasn't long before the pain eased and his eyes began to close.

"Sleep, Mitchell, you and Teal'c have earned it," Rianna told him, smiling as the lines of pain and anguish eased from the handsome face. It wasn't long before Nadeena did the same for Teal'c and both males slept through the female treating their injuries. "How are they?"

"Some bruises, but they are not deep. Teal'c needed three sutures to close a wound in his right thigh. Mitchell needed seven for the wound in his left side, but all in all they were very lucky and should have no problem facing their second set of challengers tomorrow. The medication I gave them will help with the healing and they should sleep for several hours," Nadeena explained.

"Very well," Chandra said and looked at her daughter. "We have several other challengers today, but I'm guessing you would prefer to remain here."

"Yes," was Rianna's simple answer. She stepped out of the cage and locked the door, listening to the noise from the inner Arena, and praying that both Teal'c and Mitchell had what it took to go the distance and come out on top.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Arena-13

J9J-44 was a barren world with an un-breathable atmosphere and a violent storm system that seemed to encompass most of the northern hemisphere, while the southern end was ravaged by volcanic activity and earthquakes that threatened to tear the landmass apart. There was no way a ship could land safely and impossible for a human being to survive. They analyzed everything using the systems on the Daedalus and it was quickly determined that there was no possible way the Viridians could have used this planet as a jumping off point.

They reached S33-27L and would remain there until the SG teams completed their investigation of the planet. Samantha Carter stood watching as they closed the distance to the small planet and silently prayed they'd find some indication that the Viridians had visited it. Time seemed to be passing quickly and she feared the worst for the two missing members if the team. It had taken her a long time to get used to Mitchell, but he'd proven time and again that he could not only be part of SG1, but that he was a natural leader who fought for his team and what they believed in. Oh, he wasn't perfect by any means, but none of them were. She heard movement beside her and turned to see Vala Mal Doran watching the planet as they got closer.

"I hope we find something more than a lot of hot air and ash," Mal Doran told her and saw the slight smile.

"Hot air…Mitchell would certainly fit in there," Carter joked, glad to see the other woman understood what she meant, and that it was in no way a put down on the missing man. It was a running joke that Mitchell didn't know how to keep a pair of pants and lately it seemed his shirts were in short supply as well. Cam blustered about the reasons and tried to vindicate the loss and that's when Mal Doran and Carter tended to say he was full of hot air.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Carter said.

"We've taken a reading on the atmosphere and it does have breathable air, but the land mass is small in comparison to earth," the lieutenant told her.

"Any sign of life?" the colonel asked.

"There seems to be several small settlements within twenty miles of each other, but there are no signs of motorized vehicles or pollutants in the air," the younger man said of the readings he'd been given.

"Thank you…well, Vala, how do you feel about checking out the natives?" Carter asked.

"I'm ready…I just hope the natives are friendly this time," Mal Doran said and followed Carter to the briefing room.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell knew he was waking up and cursed himself for the drinking binge that must be responsible for the drummer pounding inside his head. If it continued he knew the drummer would succeed in beating a hole through his skull and right now Cam wished he would, just so he could have a little peace and quiet. A sound reached his ears, harsh and grating, and it took a few seconds for him to realize the sound was coming from his throat. The damn drummer was not going anywhere and Mitchell slowly opened weary blue eyes and waited for his vision to clear. He tried to sit up, a hiss of pain escaping as the move tugged at the wound in his left side, and lay back on the bed.

"That wasn't smart…."

"Indeed, it would be wise not to move around."

"Teal'c…you okay?"

"I am relatively unharmed."

"Relatively being the operative word. What the hell did we do?"

"I believe we had our first challenge in the Arena."

"I take it we lost?" Mitchell asked.

"You and Teal'c did very well in your first challenge," Rianna said and smiled as Mitchell managed to sit up and look at her.

"We did?" the colonel asked.

"Yes, you did. Your next battle takes place tomorrow morning and it will not be an easy one. I have seen the team you will be up against and they are fierce."

"So the first two were a piece of cake?" Mitchell snapped sarcastically. "Lady, I'm getting tired of this shit. Two men are dead because of your need to play games!"

"It's not a game, Mitchell. It is done to ensure our survival. We have the right…"

"Not when your survival plays with the lives of other sentient beings," the colonel told her.

"You should be resting," Rianna snapped impatiently.

"What's wrong, Rianna, you don't like the truth? There are other ways to ensure your survival, but because they don't involve your barbaric games you won't even consider them!" Ignoring the pain stabbing through his skull and left side, Mitchell tried again to sit up and finally succeeded. He glared at the woman who'd long ago lost her beauty in his eyes and became an ugly symbol of the Viridian way of life. He walked toward her, ignoring her warnings as anger flared in his gut. "How many have died in your stupid games, Rianna?"

"Mitchell, go back to your bed or…"

"What? You'll press that damn button again? Well, hell, go for it because I refuse to fight…" Mitchell saw her hand move, but there was no pain and it took a few seconds to realize Teal'c was bearing the pain for his angry words. "Stop!"

"You brought this on!" Rianna's words were an icy warning as she stood her ground and watched Teal'c drop to his knees.

"Damn you…stop this!"

"Go back to your bed and remember Teal'c will pay for your refusal to fight!"

"I'll do as you say….just let him go!" Mitchell breathed a sight of relief as Teal'c's harsh breathing returned to normal and he moved to help him back to the bed. "I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault," Teal'c managed and glared at the woman standing behind Mitchell.

"You both need to rest so you are ready for tomorrow's challenge," Rianna said and motioned Nadeena into the cell. "Mitchell, get back to your bed!"

Cam looked at Teal'c and was relieved to see his eyes held none of the pain he'd seen a few minutes ago. He reluctantly released his grip and walked back to his bed. The SG1 colonel watched Nadeena administer a shot of some kind to Teal'c and the Jaffa's eyes closed as he was eased back on the bed. Mitchell sat on the edge of the bed and glared at Rianna as Nadeena made her way toward him. He felt her placed the needle into a vein in his arm and fought the lethargy that crept over his mind and body. He felt Nadeena's hand on his arm, but pulled away before falling back on the bed.

"He is a fighter, Rianna."

"I know…it's what makes him so desirable."

"He could easily be your undoing," Nadeena told her.

"Not if I keep him under tight rein."

"That may not be possible with someone like this little one."

"Then I will come to you for one of your potions," Rianna said and eased Mitchell's feet onto the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch the bruise that had formed on Mitchell's right cheek. It was a small mark that would fade in comparison to the ones he'd receive over the coming battles, but she knew once this was over, his face and body would heal until he was once more the gorgeous mate she craved.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, and the members of SG3 were searching for any sign that the Viridians had visited this planet. There'd been very little activity in the village, but what they did see made them feel the people were friendly and would not shoot them on sight.

"Major Powell, I want your team to stay put until we see if the villagers are friendly," Carter ordered.

"Yes, Colonel," Jeff Powell agreed and motioned for his team to stay in position in case there was trouble. He watched as Carter, Teal'c, Jackson, and Mal Doran moved back onto the main path and made their way toward the village.

Samantha Carter took the lead and stood strong and proud as she made her way along the path, if the trail they were on could even be called a path. The brush had overgrown much of the area and she found herself having to push her way through in several locations. Sam smiled as she heard Vala complain about the rough terrain, but knew the woman was simply voicing her fears in a round about way. They reached the village which seemed to be made of simple teepee like structures made from some kind of hide. A fire burned in the center of the main circle of 'teepees' and Carter could feel the people watching their approach. They seemed suspicious, but not unfriendly and she hoped the people would speak with them.

"Welcome to our home. I am called Goran and these are my people. Why have you come?" a tall, heavily muscled male greeted them, but there was suspicion in the way he spoke and seemed to be taking stock in the newcomers.

"My name is Colonel Samantha Carter," she said and motioned to the others. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Vala Mal Doran. We were hoping you could give us some information…"

"Did you come to help us?" Goran asked as the rest of the villagers gathered around him.

"They do not look like they can help us, Goran, send them on their way before the females return or you will bring down their wrath on us," a shorter, dark haired woman whispered.

"Silence, Dior, we cannot continue as we are and must seek outside help. You hear Canizar last night…he said to look for strangers who will help you defeat your enemies."

"Canizar is an old fool," Dior told him.

"Canizar has been right in everything she has told us and I will not have you ridicule her in front of these off worlders," Goran snapped and turned back to the newcomers. "Colonel Carter, you are in charge of your team?"

"Yes, I am," Carter told him.

"Then you are a warrior and could help us defeat them."

"Who are they?" Carter asked.

"Come, we will share a meal and I will explain," Goran lead them toward a long table that was laden down with fresh fruits and vegetables. "Please sit and allow us to share our bounty with you."

"Thank you, Goran," Carter said and took the seat to the village leader's right while the others sat opposite her.

"You will have to excuse Dior, she is afraid that we will be forced to endure the wrath of the females who have been using our world, but I fear retaliation from the other planets if we do not try to stop them," Goran explained as several male and female villagers began serving them food and drinks.

"Tell me about the females," Carter said.

"They are tall…taller than any I have seen before and strong. Stronger than our champion and once they defeated the stronger men they took them away. We do not know exactly where their planet is, but they have a small craft that must be capable of traveling to the stars. They stop here near the base of the distant mountains in order to use the ancient device to refuel their craft before leaving in their ship. Canizar thinks they may be using the furthest planet in our system, but we have no way of finding out. Tell me…did you travel here by space craft?"

"We did," Jackson answered. "It is in orbit around your planet."

"Who are the females you're talking about?" Mal Doran asked, hoping their instincts were right and they were finally getting the information they needed.

"They call themselves Viridians…"

"Yes!" Mal Doran shouted, unable to conceal her excitement.

"Please excuse Vala, she is a little excitable," Jackson said.

"You know of the Viridians?" Goran asked.

"Not much, but we have been searching for them for a week now and yours is the first real lead we've had on their home world," Carter explained. "They have taken two of our team and we are hoping to get them back."

"If they have been taken it is highly unlikely that they are alive," Dior told them.

"We do not know that Dior," Goran warned his companion. "We have seen them take over 100 males of different species onto their ship, but none have returned that we know of."

"There were a few that were returned," Carter told him.

"Then there is hope," Dior asked.

"There is always hope," Jackson assured her. "Could you should us where the ancient device is?"

"Yes, but it will take two days to reach it," Goran told him.

"Sam, we could go back to the Daedalus and…"

"What is the Daedalus?" Dior asked.

"Our ship," Carter answered.

"We will not go onto a ship," Dior spat

"Dior is correct," Goran told them. "We will travel over the land, but there is no way we can travel on your craft. Please accept our apology, but I fear you would not understand the reasons we wish to remain a simple people."

"We understand, Goran, but…"

"Please, Colonel Carter, there is nothing you can say or do to change our way. If you wish to see the ancient device than you will have to accompany us by foot," Goran explained.

"I hope you brought your walking shoes, Vala," Jackson quipped.

"This from the man who wears his boots two sizes too small," Mal Doran shot back.

"When can we leave?" Carter asked.

"We can leave as soon as we finish the meal," Goran assured her. "There is ample food and water supply on the trail so there is no reason to take anything with us."

"We have a second team waiting for our signal that everything is okay," Carter told him.

"Will they be accompanying us?" Goran asked.

"Yes, and I will be in touch with the Daedalus during our trip," the colonel explained.

"Very well," Goran said and stood up. "Meet us near the last hut when you collect your other people."

"Thank you, Goran," Carter said and led the others out of the village.

"Are you sure this is wise, Goran?"

"I don't know, Dior, but I know it's time we did something about the Viridians," Goran told her and moved away from the table. He would lead Carter and the others along the trail, and hopefully find out more about the people she worked with.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Rianna watched as Mitchell and Teal'c were made ready for the second day of challenges. The Jaffa looked as if he was ready to tear her apart with his bare hands, while Mitchell looked resigned to his fate. She knew the threat she'd made during their confrontation the day before had made an impact on the man, and hoped he'd not disappoint her today.

"Rianna, the challengers are ready," Chandra told her.

"Today you will be using your bare hands and strength to defeat your opponents. They are strong and fierce and showed their mettle in the last battle. They are not afraid to kill and they will use their superior body mass to take you both down. Teal'c it will be up to you to protect Mitchell…"

"I don't need protection," Mitchell told her.

"There are times when we all need protection, Mitchell," Chandra said. "It will be best if you allowed Teal'c to take the lead this time. The two males you're facing are well over six feet tall and broader than Teal'c."

"My grandmother always said 'the bigger they are the harder they fall'," Mitchell quoted and stood straight as he made his way toward the raised dome.

"Don't let his size fool you," Teal'c said simply before following the colonel into the ring. He stood next to Mitchell as the two males were escorted in and heard Mitchell's barely audible words.

"If that one fell down he'd be out of town." Mitchell watched as the newcomers were released and the dome lowered over them. Again the weird lighting and atmosphere seemed to affect his thought processes and he began slowly circling the other competitors. He could hear them speaking, but their words made little sense as the first one darted toward him. He dropped down and swept his left leg forward, successfully tripping his opponent and making him stagger across the ground. Mitchell could not take the time to check on Teal'c as the tall male turned and raced toward him. The man lashed out with his right fist and Cam was reminded of a tree trunk as he ducked beneath what could have been a lethal blow had it connected as intended. He drove his shoulder into his foe's unprotected stomach and heard him grunt as the air was driven from is lungs.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Rianna watched as the four men paced each other before the two larger males launched an attack at her trainees. Mitchell was quick to see his foe and she smiled when he managed to use his leg to effectively knock the male off balance and then duck beneath the beefy fist that could have decapitated had it made contact. Teal'c was doing his best to stay away from his opponent who seemed to be judging his foe, much as she would her own enemies.

"Rianna, you should resign yourself to the facts…"

"I resign myself to nothing, Nadeena," Rianna told her.

"Mitchell and Teal'c are outweighed by more than 100 pounds and we both know Shihonna prides herself on her ability to make her trainees come out the victor in their battles," the physician told her.

"It is time she learned that sheer size does not automatically mean she has chosen well," Chandra said, smiling as Teal'c ducked under his opponent's arms and slammed his folded hands down on the larger man's back. Teal'c did not let up and continued to press his advantage, raining blow after blow on the bigger man until he dropped to his knees.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Teal'c could feel the man's taut muscles as he pummeled him continuously with his fists, toppling the behemoth like a felled tree. Still the man was not down for good, and the jaffa pressed the small advantage he'd fought for. He delivered a staggering kick to the head and several more to the man's side when he tried to stand. Teal'c had no idea where Mitchell was or how he was doing and had no time to check as his own body ached and his breathing became more and more labored. He lost track of how many times he struck his enemy, but at some point in time the man stopped moving and made no effort to stand. Teal'c stood with his hands on his knees and tried to control his breathing while watching for any sign his foe was 'playing opossum'.

A noise nearby caught his attention and he turned to see Mitchell lifted in arms that engulfed his upper body. Knowing Mitchell didn't stand a chance once the man locked his hands together, Teal'c moved in behind him. Folding his hands, he slammed his elbows into the larger man's kidneys, at least that's what he hoped was there. Again and again he struck as Mitchell fought to escape.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Ah, Rianna, would you like ton admit defeat now or watch him snapped like a twig?"

"I still have two trainees on their feet, Shihonna, you have only one," Rianna snapped, watching as Mitchell slammed his head back, connecting with the larger man's neck.

"Yes, but he will kill Mitchell and then Teal'c. There is no way your trainees can win against such mass!"

"I wouldn't bet on that, Shihonna," Chandra said as Rianna's captors teamed up against the remaining giant. Teal'c lifted his right leg and drove it forward into Shihonna's trainee's knee. The man's leg buckled and his hold loosened enough for Mitchell to pull free. Both men turned on their enemy, kicking and punching, driving the man backwards until he tripped over his partner and went down, hard.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell tried hard to ignore the pain across his chest and abdomen as he and Teal'c attacked the mountain like male who seemed to take up the half the dome. He knew his imagination was running wild and the man wasn't that large, but he wasn't far off. As Teal'c faked a lunge, their opponent's attention shifted to him and Cam saw his opening. He dashed across the short distance and launched himself at the bigger man.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"You see Shihonna, they may be small compared to your trainees, but they work well as a team," Rianna said as Mitchell's feet connected with his foe's back and sent him crashing into the side of the dome.

"It is far from over, Rianna," Shihonna told her, but her voice no longer held the certainty it had earlier. She watched as Mitchell and Teal'c worked together to bring the larger male to his knees. Her hands gripped the rail as she glared down and felt defeat at hand when Teal'c used his hand to land a crushing blow to her trainee's throat. The gurgling sound seemed amplified as the big man turned toward her. Blood appeared on his lips and bubbled as it escaped from his mouth and rolled down his chin as he toppled forward and sprawled on the surface of the domed cage.

Rianna fought the urge to rub the female's face in her defeat, but right now she needed to see to her trainees. She watched as the dome began to rise and hurried toward the gate. The female warrior smiled at the victors as they exited amidst cheers and jeers of the spectators.

Mitchell leaned on Teal'c as they slowly exited the domed area, but refused to look at the woman. His whole body ached and he held his right arm tight against his chest. Each breath he drew sent waves of knifing pain through his chest and bespoke of damage to his ribs.

"Move," Teal'c ordered, anger evident in the tone and the set of his shoulders.

"Do no presume to give me orders, Teal'c," Rianna warned and stood her ground. "I will take him from here."

"Like hell you will!" the Jaffa snarled, protecting the colonel with his body.

"Teal'c….don't," Mitchell warned. He was as angry as the bigger man, but he knew they were in no shape to argue, especially when Riana controlled the collar around their necks. He pulled away from the Jaffa and straightened his body as best he could before facing the woman who no longer seemed as beautiful as she'd once appeared.

"You will both eat and rest…"

"Not hungry," Mitchell told her, and tried to brush past.

"Then Nadeena will simply insert a tube and feed you that way," Rianna said, her voice leaving no doubt that she would follow through on her threat.

"Don't," Cam warned.

"Colonel Mitchell has damaged ribs and has never been able to eat when he's incurred such an injury," Teal'c explained.

"Bring him to my lab," Nadeena ordered.

"No!" Teal'c tried, but was forced to watch as Chandra and Rianna took control of the injured man.

"Come, Teal'c, I need to tend your injuries as well," Nadeena told him.

"I am not…"

"You want to protect him…then you come along," Nadeena said simply. The Jaffa fell into step beside her and walked slowly toward the building she used as a lab. Once inside they found Mitchell had been placed on one of the beds and was turned slightly on his side with his upper body raised.

"Teal'c, sit at the table and eat," Rianna ordered, using the straps to secure Mitchell to the bed.

"I'll eat," the colonel said, but he knew there'd be no arguing with the females as Nadeena pulled a table closer.

"Yes, you will, Little One, but you must rest and give your body a chance to heal before the next challenge. Rianna, lower the head of the bed and tilt his head back for me," Nadeena ordered.

"What are you doing?" Teal'c asked, his body aching, his mind weary as he watched Nadeena preparing something. He tried to intercede, but Chandra simply attached his chain to a ring in the wall behind him, effectively limiting his range of motion.

"I am going to insert this tube and then allow him to sleep while he is fed the nourishment he needs," Nadeena explained.

Mitchell felt Rianna's hands on his head, tilting it back and exposing his throat. He closed his mouth, sealing his lips and clenching his teeth tightly in spite of the pain in his chest. Cam could see the tube in Nadeena's hands and vowed to do anything in his power to stop her. Teal'c's angered voice reached his ears, but he could not quite understand what he was saying.

"Open your mouth, Mitchell," Rianna ordered, but the man's mouth remained clenched in a tight line.

"Now, Little One, there are two ways this can be done and I assure you the second choice is not as easy as this way. I can insert the tube through your throat, or I will simply make an incision in your throat and insert it that way. Believe me it is not something you want me to do, but if you leave me no choice…"

"Mitchell, you will open your mouth or Teal'c will suffer," Rianna said and released his head, letting her right hand stray to the button on her belt. "Your choice."

Mitchell turned to see Teal'c fighting to escape the chains that held him prisoner and knew the choice had been taken out of his hands. He closed his eyes and turned his head back as he felt Rianna place her hands on his cheeks. Resigned to the fact that he was helpless, Mitchell trembled beneath their touch. He heard Nadeena's voice once more and opened his mouth even as Teal'c raged from across the room. Something was sprayed on his throat, making him gag and intensifying the pain in his chest.

"If you can swallow it will make this easier," Nadeena told him.

Mitchell did as she told him and felt the tube sliding down his throat. His eyes shot open and he tried to control the urge to pull away, but could not stop his body from shaking uncontrollably. He heard Rianna's voice, trying to soothe his fears, but only succeeding in making things far worse.

"Raise his head a little," Nadeena ordered once she'd secured the tube and made sure it was properly positioned. "Look at me, Little One."

Mitchell opened his eyes, reminding himself not to panic as he looked at the woman. He could breathe, but it felt as if his body was starved for oxygen.

"You will not be able to speak, but you can breathe," Nadeena explained as she attached a second tube to the one leading into his mouth. "This will give you nourishment and medications that will help you heal and also allow you to rest. Don't fight it because you will need your strength for the next challenge."

Mitchell felt his eyes growing heavy and turned his head slightly as he felt whatever drugs were entering his system taking control. He saw Teal'c's shoulders slump and wished he could tell him he was okay, but the darkness became absolute and he knew no more.

"Teal'c, finish your meal and Nadeena will give you something to help you rest," Rianna said.

Teal'c knew he had no choice or they would make Mitchell suffer and that was something he could not allow. He finished the food and was led to the second bed and allowed to lie back. He turned slightly toward Mitchell as Nadeena injected something into his veins and sleep reached out for him.

"Do you think they can last two more challenges?" Chandra asked.

"Teal'c has fared well and shows no real signs of damage," Nadeena told them.

"Mitchell?" Rianna asked.

"He has damage to his ribs and deep bruising. The wound to his side will need to be re-bandaged, but I think he will be okay as long as Teal'c is his protector. Have you seen the final two sets of challengers?" the physician asked.

"Yes, they will need every ounce of strength and every trick they know to defeat Tamira and Cairea's trainees," Chandra warned.

"They will win," Rianna said simply and pulled a chair between the two beds. She knew she needed to rest, but right now she needed to be with her trainees, for they were her future and the only ones who could solidify her people's survival.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Arena-14

Murina watched as Tuneshia and several others gathered wood for the fire. The Caul-der-hoan was hot and humid during the day, but when the suns went down the temperatures plummeted and even the caverns did little to hold the warmth of the day. The fires would be needed to keep them from freezing to death while the creatures that lived here protected them from discovery.

Murina smiled as Chartuk took his place beside her. She had no real interest in him, but he would do as a bed warmer until she had Mitchell. Her thoughts quickly lit a fire inside her as an image of Cameron Mitchell, naked and at her mercy, formed in her mind. She closed her eyes, savoring the picture, and wishing she could act on her thoughts now.

"Mistress, you are tense," Chartuk told her and began massaging her shoulders.

"I have much on my mind, Chartuk," Murina whispered, her voice heady with lust. She'd once taken great pleasure in the Trela'k's touch, but now it was a reminder of Mitchell and she could not abolish the thoughts running through her mind. She knew any of her warriors would be more than happy to take Chartuk off her hands, but until she had Mitchell, she would use his heat to keep her warm.

"Murina, Kinishia sent word that Mitchell and Teal'c have survived their first two challenges," Tuneshia said.

"That is wonderful news," Murina said, leaning back against Chartuk's hard chest. "I know there are still three challenges to be met and defeated, but if they were able to defeat Shihonna's trainees then they should have no problem defeating the others."

"When do you propose we attack?"

"On the eve of their celebrations following the last challenge when Chandra's people are most likely to be sleeping and preparing the winners for their new role in life," Murina told her.

"It will be a pleasure to take them down," Tuneshia agreed. "What of the collars? How will you neutralize them?"

"Kinishia's people have been working on ways to deactivate the collars for several months and she assured me they can take care of the collars and anything else Rianna is using as a deterrent," Murina explained. "Make sure the creatures are aware of the danger of letting the fires go out."

"They know…how did you gain their trust?"

"It took some time, but it was well worth it. They have minds, but their thought processes are limited and a simple tone is all that was needed to show them I am their friend. I have no doubt they would turn against us if they knew my true intentions, but for now they will do what I tell them."

"How can you be sure they'll be able to defeat Chandra's people?"

"They will fight until I tell them to stop. Their numbers alone should insure victory," Murina told her.

"Not to mention their need for blood...remind me never to get on your bad side," Tuneshia said and shuddered inwardly when a smile formed on the bigger woman's face. Murina was not the type to turn your back on, and Tuneshia knew she would kill her if she sensed anything out of place.

"You do what you're supposed to and there will be no reason for you to get on my bad side."

"What are your plans for…"

"Not now, Tuneshia," Murina interrupted the other woman. There was no doubt what she was about to ask, but she could not answer such questions with Chartuk present. "Tell the others to bed down for the night…the time of reckoning is almost at hand."

"As you wish."

Tuneshia watched the other woman leave and settled back against the broad male sitting behind her. She enjoyed the feel of his muscles, but found her mind wandering back to the male she truly wished to own. _'Soon, Mitchell, very soon you will bow down to my power.'_

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Goran led the SG team through the dense forest and deeper into the foothills of the mountains. The trail was rough going, but the teams were undaunted and kept pace with him easily. He knew Dior was against what he was doing, but it was time to get out from under the cloak of fear brought on by the Viridians. They'd lost too much time cowering when they should have been fighting. He paused and looked toward the sky as the sun began to dip below the horizon. They would need to call a halt for the night before it got too dark to see anything.

"There is a small clearing up ahead, Colonel Carter, it is the best place to set up camp for the night," Goran explained.

"We should keep moving," Powell said.

"Goran knows the terrain, Jeff, and if he says we should make camp then I would rather do as he asks," Carter said.

"But…"

"Major Powell, if you wish to continue then by all means go ahead, but be warned that there are several deep gorges and narrow ledges we need to cross if we are to reach the device you seek."

"You'll have to excuse Major Powell, he's simply worried about our friends," Jackson said simply and knew Powell would be angry at his words, but right now they needed to keep on Goran's good side.

"As are we all," Mal Doran agreed and followed Goran deeper into the forested area.

"Jeff, we're all anxious to get there, but we need to let Goran set his own pace," Carter explained.

"I was just trying to keep him moving," Powell stated.

"I know…let's catch up to them before Daniel tries to make a big deal about the proper way to set up a tent," Carter said, pleased when her mild attempt at humor brought a smile to the major's face.

"I hope someone hid the book of directions before we left or we'll spend the night reading every bit of fine print he can find," Powell took a deep breath and followed the colonel.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron Mitchell had been to hell and back on more than one occasion, but right now hell had come for him in the form of a beautiful female warrior. His eyes shot open as he tried to push something from his throat, but there was no way of dislodging the offending item. Mitchell tried to move on the bed, but was held fast by a lattice work of straps that held him fast. His eyes grew wide with panic as his tongue pressed up against the tubing and his gag reflexes kicked in. He heard a disturbing gurgling sound that reminded him of someone drowning and realized the sound was coming from deep in his own throat. He turned his head and spotted Teal'c and tried to get his attention, but there was very little sign that the other man heard him.

Cameron knew he was going to die, but he'd never been one to give in graciously. He fought harder, pressing against the tubing, but succeeded in blocking any air that had been getting through. Panic began to set in as his oxygen starved lungs seemed to cry out for relief.

Teal'c licked at dry lips and fought to open his eyes as a sound reached his ears. He was instantly alert and sat forward when the sound was repeated. He looked across the short distance between the two beds and silently swore as his memory returned. The Jaffa could see the tube running into Mitchell's mouth and knew the colonel was fighting to rid himself of the intrusion. He tried to stand, but found he was still chained to the bed and unable to help the other man.

"Rianna, get in here!" the Jaffa screamed the name, and prayed the Viridian was close by as Mitchell's body began to convulse on the narrow bed. "Mitchell, don't fight…"

'_Easy for you to say,'_ the colonel thought as his vision blurred and his heart beat out a staccato rhythm in his chest. For Cameron Mitchell the world had suddenly become a small box and the air it once held was gone. His lungs seemed to be shrinking each time he attempted to take a breath. Pain slammed through his skull as if a dagger had been driven through his temples, and there seemed to be no relief as the room around him faded to black.

Nadeena and Rianna rushed into the room and took up position on either side of the struggling man.

"Calm down, Little One," Nadeena ordered, but her words were not getting through to the panicked man. "I will take the tube out, but you need to relax and stop biting down!"

Rianna knew Nadeena was not getting through to the trainee and turned to Teal'c. She quickly released the length of chain that held him tight. "Talk to him, Teal'c…tell him Nadeena is going to remove the tube, but he has to stop biting down on it!"

Teal'c did not acknowledge the woman's words, but rushed to the other man's aid, and placed his hands on the colonel's shoulders before speaking, "Mitchell, listen to me! You need to relax and they will take the tube out!"

Cam heard the voice as if through a thick layer of fog, and knew it belonged to a friend, one he could not quite place, but needed to obey. He tried to relax, letting the male voice guide him until his breathing seemed easier and his eyes opened wide with hope. It was Teal'c and he concentrated on the Jaffa's face and listened to his words.

"Tell him to breathe out now!" Nadeena ordered.

"Colonel Mitchell…breathe out now!" Teal'c repeated, gripping Cam's hand as Mitchell did as he ordered.

Cam did as he was told, but was still unprepared for the removal of the tube. Whatever was left in his stomach made a return trip with the tube and Mitchell choked as he tried to turn onto his side. He felt Teal'c's strong hand on his shoulder and found comfort in the light touch before Rianna moved the Jaffa aside and looked down at him.

"The sickness will pass in a few minutes," Nadeena explained, and easily attached Teal'c's chain to the loop beside his bed. She smiled when she noticed Rianna reach for a cloth and slowly wipe away the sweat and vomit from Mitchell's face.

"You have done well, Mitchell," Rianna said and looked at Nadeena. "Is he well enough to meet the next challengers?"

"He is," Nadeena answered simply. "I will have food brought for you here."

"Thank you," Rianna said and brushed back the sweat soaked hair from Mitchell's forehead. She sensed his anger and knew it bordered on hatred, but she would change those emotions once they defeated the final challenger and he was brought to her bed. There was no doubt in her mind that Teal'c and Mitchell could defeat the others, all that remained to be seen was how long it took and how serious their injuries.

"Don't," Mitchell warned when her fingers teased along his chest.

"When will you learn that I will do as I please with my property?"

"Probably the same time you learn I belong to no one!" the SG1 officer snapped, his voice raspy from having the tube in his throat. His anger intensified when the woman chuckled softly and leaned forward until her lips brushed up against his.

"It will be fun taming you, Mitchell," Rianna whispered.

""Yeah right…I might just bore you to death…"

"I assure you there's no chance of that happening, Mitchell, by the Gods you are an enigma…one I wish to explore…slowly…"

"You might just find having leaves a bitter taste when compared to wanting," the colonel told her.

"I doubt that very much…"

"Rianna, I brought food and they need to eat before they enter The Arena," Nadeena said, smiling at the look on the other woman's face. She knew Rianna wanted Mitchell and was fighting the urge to forego the challenges and take him to her bed.

Rianna breathed an impatient sigh before releasing the straps that held the male captive. She watched as he sat up too quickly and a hint of pain flashed across his face before he snapped a mask of indifference in place. She pulled a table between the two beds and moved back to allow the two males the chance to eat.

Mitchell reached for a piece of soft fruit and ate slowly, fighting to get the food down in spite of the burning sensation in his throat. He watched Teal'c and knew the Jaffa was angered at the Viridian's mistreatment, but there was nothing they could do about it until help arrived. Cam had no doubt that the rest of their team was searching for them; it was just a matter of staying alive until they arrived.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter looked at the solemn group who'd been awake for several hours and knew they were as anxious as she was to be on their way. Goran had left them to wait while he checked the trail ahead and they'd quickly eaten some of the indigenous fruits that grew in the area. There were several varieties, most resembling apples or grapes and tasting slightly sweeter than those found on earth.

"Shouldn't Goran be back by now?" Mal Doran asked impatiently.

"It hasn't been that long, Vala," Carter assured her.

"I just…I keep feeling as if we need to hurry."

"I know…but right now there's not much we can do. Hopefully we'll find some answers once we reach the ancient device."

"What if it's a dead end?" Mal Doran asked softly.

"Then we keep looking," Carter said, and looked toward the distant mountains. "We don't leave our people behind, Vala."

"I know…"

"Sam, Vala, Major Powell says Goran is on his way back," Jackson told them.

"Thank God," Carter said softly as Goran reappeared at the edge of the small clearing. "Were you able to find the trail?"

"Yes, but it is overgrown and will make it hard to get through."

"We could still contact our ship…"

"No, Colonel Carter, I will not go in your ship. This is the only way," Goran vowed. "We can leave as soon as your people are ready."

"We're ready now," Jackson said and motioned for the others to get ready to move out. It wasn't long before they were fighting their way through the dense brush, silently cursing the fact that Goran would not allow them to contact the Daedalus.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Teal'c watched Mitchell closely as they were led into the Arena, noting the slight limp and the tensed muscles that spoke of the injuries the man had incurred over the last week or more. The man would not admit he was in pain, but those who knew him, could easily read the telltale signs. Mitchell was running on adrenaline and he hoped it was enough to see them both through the challenges yet to come.

Teal'c hated what they were doing, but could not fight the effects of the dome once they were inside. He knew it had become a kill or be killed scenario, but that did not make it any easier. For some reason the barriers that separated them from basic animals disappeared once the dome was lowered. The Viridians were cruel, crueler than a lot of the people they'd encountered, but part of that cruelty stemmed from a need to survive in a world where males were no longer conceived.

Teal'c moved closer to his companion and hoped the man would see the reasons behind his suggestion and not take it as an insult. Mitchell had taken the brunt of the punishment and had not fared well during the training or challenges, although he'd done well in Teal'c eyes. The problem was, Teal'c knew Nadeena's ministrations were only masking the wounds and that sooner or later the pain would break through and the reality of those injuries would be plain as the nose on their faces.

"Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c called softly and waited for the SG1 officer to look at him. "Perhaps Rianna is correct and you should hold back..."

"I'm fine, Teal'c," Mitchell ground out, his throat still burning from the tube. He swallowed several times in an effort to clear the cobwebs enshrouding his mind and stepped forward when Chandra signaled it was time to enter the ring. He could hear shouts and jeers from elsewhere in The Arena and knew other challenges were already underway.

"Kinishia's trainees are smaller than average, but do not let that fool you. They have a thick hide instead of skin and unless you hit them in the correct area they simply get angrier," Chandra explained. "You need to hit them behind the ear and if you connect properly they will be debilitated for several minutes. That will allow you time to strike a killing blow to the underside of their stomach."

"Why do you want them dead?" Mitchell asked, wondering if he'd already asked this question and been given the answer.

"I have explained the reasons for The Arena, Mitchell…it is imperative for our survival," Chandra told him.

"The killing isn't, Chandra…"

"It is if we are to weed out the weak and ensure that our linage stays strong," Nadeena interrupted.

"There are other ways," Teal'c added.

"I wish there was," Chandra told them.

"You could check DNA and the background of the males who decide they wish to live this lifestyle," Mitchell said.

"We could, but there is something to be said for watching a male stripped of his inhibitions and allowed to fight for his life," Rianna added and nodded toward the domed area. "It looks as if the challengers are ready."

Teal'c and Mitchell reluctantly walked into the ring and faced their opponents. The two males were shorter than Mitchell, but they were broader than Teal'c with short legs. The upper arms looked like tree trunks, while their forearms ended in sharp taloned hands. The dark hair was matted with sweat and hung down over their shoulders, framing a face that had come straight out of the old Night of the Living Dead.

"Stay behind me," Teal'c ordered.

"Like hell…we're here as a team…we fight as a team," Mitchell spat. He felt the hairs on his arms and legs stand on end as the dome was lowered and began affecting his thoughts. He heard a deep growling sound and realized it was coming from his own throat as he stood beside his partner. Teal'c nose flared as his eyes widened and the challengers faced one another across the surface.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Kinishia watched as Rianna, Chandra, and Nadeena took up positions nearby and knew their undivided attention was on the combatants beneath the dome. She knew the males she'd chosen could easily dispense with Teal'c and Mitchell, but that was not the agreement she had with Murina. If all went according to plan, Murina would make her a gift of Teal'c once the attack ended and the tribes were defeated.

Kinishia had never been able to choose a worthy trainee and had lost every challenge she'd issued. The male creatures that were in the arena had been genetically altered, but the truth was they were taken from the Caul-der-hoan in hopes of defeating Rianna and Chandra. That plan had also changed once Murina laid eyes on Cameron Mitchell…she wanted him and would do anything to get her hands on Rianna's trainee.

Murina had come to her with a proposal she could not refuse and Teal'c would make a pleasing mate once things had settled down. Kinishia would share equal power over the tribes with Murina, but she knew deep down, Murina would be the one with final say over everything. She didn't really care about the power, not when her bed would be warmed by the virile male who circled her trainees below.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Teal'c feigned an attack on one of the humanoids, but barely shifted his body when the creature lashed out with its taloned hands. He heard the guttural sounds coming from the creature's throat, but did not try to make sense of it as the long arms reached for him. He remembered the warnings from Chandra and tried to land a blow behind his opponent's ear, but it was fast, evading his clutches as it used its long arms to propel itself around the ring.

Mitchell could hear Teal'c moving, but could not take his eyes from the creature he now faced. He knew he'd have to stay clear of the hands, but the only way to deliver a blow to the area behind its ears was by getting in close. The problem was, close meant those talons could shred the flesh from his bones and rip him open before he had a chance to act on the information he'd been given. There was a low keening wail from the male as it lashed out, but he was able to duck beneath its attack. Cam grunted and rolled until he was able to come to his feet and turned just as the long arms reached for him. There was no time for conscious thought and he had no idea where it came from, but he allowed the arms to wrap around his midsection, crying out when talons dug into his lower back. Mitchell acted on impulse and brought both hands down on the protuberances he prayed were ears.

The Colonel felt the change instantly as the creature released him and dropped to the ground. He knew he didn't have much time and shifted his stance until he could drive his foot into the unprotected belly of his foe. The scream that resulted was unmistakable and Cam knew he'd connected with the right area. He turned away as the creature's eyes closed, but had no chance to relish the victory as Teal'c lost his footing and was captured by his adversary with his arms locked at his side.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Kinishia watched the sight below and was tempted to intercede when the creature captured Teal'c, but to her surprise, Mitchell had already taken care of his rival and was moving to aid his companion. Her hands were on the dome, sending her strength to Mitchell who raised his hands and brought them down behind the being's ears.

"Kinishia, it seems you have underestimated Teal'c and Mitchell."

"It certainly appears that way, Chandra, but they still have two challengers to meet before Rianna can mate with them. For her sake I hope they are up to the task," Kinishia said, smiling inwardly as Teal'c dispatched the creature in much the same way Mitchell had done. She could hardly wait to see the look on Chandra and Rianna's face when Murina attacked the compound, but for now she had to be content in the knowledge that her defeat was for a reason.

"Do not concern yourself with my trainees, Kinishia, they can handle themselves very well," Rianna said and pushed off as the dome began to rise.

'_Yes, I'm sure they can,'_ Kinishia thought and watched the trio leave. It would not be long before she could rub their faces in their own defeat.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell could feel something wet on his back, frowning when he reached behind and his hand came away tacky with blood. He walked slowly beside Teal'c, hiding his hand from view and hoping to keep the evidence of his wounds from the Viridians, but that was not to be as Rianna hurried toward him.

"You have both done well as was expected, but Nadeena will need to see to your wounds, Mitchell," the tall female ordered.

"I'm fine," Mitchell snapped.

"I'm sure you'd like me to believe that, but I saw what he did to your back and we need to make sure it is properly cared for," Rianna said and led the duo toward the area reserved for cleansing wounds and tending injured. Normally they would have gone to Nadeena's quarters, but with just four sets of challengers left, the tribal leaders had decided to hold two battles today. There had been signs of an early storm system entering the area and they wanted the challenges completed before that happened. Early storms had proven to be devastating and impossible to negotiate once they hit. The last one had lasted for several cycles and left several tribes stranded in the open where they'd perished because of the freezing temperatures and lack of shelter.

Mitchell huffed out a lungful of air as he took a seat on one of the benches. There were four others present and being tended by their owner's personal physicians. Cam winced when he felt something placed against the wounds and tried to move, but Rianna and Chandra held him in place. Teal'c sat beside him, but could do nothing to stave off the females who seemed intent on making his life pure hell.

"There is a storm system growing in the mountains and it will be here in five…maybe six cycles. The tribal leaders have decided it is in the best interest of everyone still present if we settle another challenge this afternoon and leave the final four to fight tomorrow," Rianna explained.

"Mitchell, I have frozen the wounds and it will hold off any bleeding until after the challenge you face today. Once you defeat your opponents I will be able to tend them properly. For now you Teal'c will rest," Nadeena explained and motioned toward two cots near the back of the triage area.

Cam didn't have the energy to argue and felt as if his body was laden down with rocks. He looked sideways and could see Teal'c was faring no better than he was and wished there was some way of knowing there really were people searching for them. He lay on the cot, shifting onto his side and using his hands as a pillow. His eyes closed of their own volition and he drifted toward sleep, hoping and praying the SG teams were closing in on their location.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Murina listened to the clicks and bleeps that made up the creature's primitive language and smiled inwardly before turning to her companion. "Ger'Lik has just returned from the mountains and she has brought news that could aid us."

"How do you understand them, Murina?"

"It is a simple matter of watching their hands and listening to the tone they use. I have lived amongst these creatures for months at a time and have learned they are intelligent…not as much brain mass as our race, but they learn quickly."

"What does Ger'Lik have to say?"

"It seems there is a storm brewing high in the mountains and if I know Chandra and the other tribal leaders they will want to finish the challenges and head for their respective homes before it moves into the area." Murina gently stroked the thick mane of fur that ran from the center of Ger'Lik's forehead down toward the heavily furred buttocks.

"What does that mean for us?"

"Simple, Tuneshia, it means they will probably opt to finish the challenges early and most of the tribes will head for their villages before nightfall tomorrow."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have seen this before and it is my experience that the Challenges are probably down to four teams now. They will have a second challenge this afternoon and the final one will be held tomorrow morning. The tribes will leave without a celebration because of the impending storm and that will make it much simpler for us to attack the compound and take what is meant for us."

"Are you sure these creatures will be able to fight?"

"I have something that will make them vicious and near impossible to defeat…I will mix it with their food before we leave tomorrow and they will do as I command. Kinishia and her followers will know it is time…"

"How?"

"I will signal her to open the main doors while Ger'Lik and her people will come down from the face of the mountain. We will take Chandra and Rianna and those who are loyal to them by surprise and Mitchell will be warming my bed by the end of the next cycle," Murina said with a smile. She continued to run her fingers through the coarse hair, her eyes closed as she throat about the virile male who should have been given to her from the start.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Arena-15

Goran led the SG team through the thick foliage and across a ledge that could barely hold them. Had it been the rainy season there would have been no way to make it across, since the surface would have been highly treacherous. He knew his people were taking a chance of bringing the Viridian's wrath down on their collective heads, but he was tired of standing by while the female warriors stole living creatures form other worlds like his own.

"Goran, I know you're worried about the Viridians, but I want you to know we'll do everything in our power to make sure they don't find out you've helped us," Carter vowed.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, Colonel, because I doubt even you and your male counterparts could stop the Viridians if they chose to punish us for what we are doing."

"We might just surprise you and perhaps if we can do something about this ancient device the Viridians will have no reason to visit your world again." Carter frowned as Daniel Jackson moved across the narrow clearing and wondered what had caught the man's eyes. It didn't take long for her to find exactly what had captured Jackson's attention and she hurried toward him as Mal Doran and the others finished crossing the ledge.

Jackson walked around the black obelisk and ran his fingers along the symbols that ran lengthwise across the entire surface. He recognized it immediately and knew it was written in ancient text, but there was definitely something a little awkward, as if it had been done by a small child's hand.

"Can you read it, Daniel?" Mal Doran asked hopefully.

"It is ancient….at least some of it is, but there are some symbols I don't recognize," Jackson explained when the others joined him.

"Is this what the Viridians use?" Mal Doran asked Goran.

"No, this has never had an interest to them…not once they found the cave," Goran answered.

"Can you show us the cave?" Carter asked.

"Yes, it's not far," Goran answered.

"Daniel…"

"You go ahead, Sam, I'll be there as soon as I decipher these symbols," Jackson said, brows furrowing as he found another unknown symbol.

"All right," Carter agreed.

"I'll stay with Daniel," Mal Doran offered. She had been studying the text and was familiar with several of the unknown symbols.

"Frank, you and Jose stay with Dr. Jackson," Powell ordered and followed Goran and Carter deeper into the mountainous area.

Jackson made his way around the obelisk and found what he thought was the starting point of the message left so long ago. "Be careful, Vala…"

"Why?" Mal Doran asked, reaching out to touch a symbol, pulling her hands back when a sharp noise came form deep within the small structure.

"The first set of symbols seems to be some kind of warning," Jackson told her.

"A warning about what?"

"That I haven't quite figured out. The first series of letters and symbols are definitely ancient, but I've never seen these two," Jackson told her, motioning to the smaller symbols.

"They look like they were added after the original message," Mal Doran said.

"I was thinking the same thing…which brings up another question. Why would someone change what the ancients wrote?"

"Perhaps they didn't know what they were doing?"

"Or the Viridians added the symbols…"

"Why?"

"I think most of the original message talks about this area of the galaxy. If I'm correct there are several planets we have yet to discover and if one of those belongs to the Viridians they may have recognized the text and changed it to keep others from seeking them out.."

"So why the warning?" Mal Doran asked.

"I'm not sure…it might have been put there by the ancients, or it could have been the Viridians. See these symbols?"

"Yes, but I have no idea what they mean?"

"I've seen them several times since we've been searching for Mitchell and Teal'c. This one could represent the Viridian's spacecraft, and if it does then we are on the right track, but if I'm wrong…"

"Don't even think about it," Mal Doran warned and pointed to the series of buttons she'd been about to touch before Jackson's warning. "So what are these for?"

"I think they might give us the location of the Viridian planet…"

"Placed here by the ancients?"

"Possibly, but if the Viridians tampered with it then they've probably rigged it with some kind of trap."

"I hate traps," Mal Doran told him.

"I know, so don't touch anything until I have a chance to check the ancient message more thoroughly," Jackson warned and heard the impatient huff from the woman.

"I could help…"

"You could, but should I remind you of the last time you tried to help?"

"That was an accident. How was I to know it would free those poor little creatures?"

"Those poor little creatures had six inch fangs and promptly tried to bite the High Council's…"

"Pompous ass…"

"Exactly and we were banned from returning to JC4-T27."

"Okay, I get the point…I'll just sit over there and…"

"Behave," Jackson warned. He smiled inwardly at the woman's too loud huff and knew Mal Doran was anxious to find the missing team members. She'd proven she was trustworthy, but there were times when temptation still got the better of her. Working diligently, Jackson began deciphering the message he hoped would bring them that much closer to finding Mitchell and Teal'c.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter and the others followed Goran until they reached the mouth of a cave. He pointed toward the entrance, but refused to enter with them. Sam knew the man was nervous and that his people seemed to look upon this place as taboo, but she had no such qualms about entering. She heard Powell order the remaining members of his team to wait outside while they checked the interior.

Sam ducked beneath the filmy white 'cobwebs' and heard the distant whir that spoke of machinery, but with a softer tone. She blinked several times as bright lights came to life, bathing the chamber in a white aura and revealed several consoles with flickering panels. Each one seemed to have a distinct color, and she moved toward the closest one. There were several keys that shone with a soft green glow and she studied them closely before touching the one at the center. Instantly the whole cavern seemed to come alive with sound and a hologram appeared between two of the panels.

"Colonel?" Powell warned and pointed his gun toward the image.

"It's okay, Major, it's a hologram," Carter said, pressing down on the barrel before touching a second button and watching as the image seemed to come to life before her eyes.

"We welcome you to our facility…how can I help you?" The woman's mouth moved and her eyes seemed to be following their every move.

"We're looking for a planet with a race known as Viridians," Carter told the hologram.

"The Viridian home world is located near the outer fringes of the galaxy. It does not have a gate and is accessible only through space travel."

"We have a ship. Is it possible to see a map showing Viridian's location?" Carter asked and the chamber darkened considerably. The effect was immediate as the star system seemed to come to life around them. The hologram showed them the location of the Viridian planet and asked if there was anything else she could help them with.

"Colonel, maybe you should ask her where the Viridians get the fuel for their spacecraft," Powell suggested.

"The fuel is easily accessible to any traveler as long as they use the proper settings," the hologram answered without inflection.

"What exactly is the fuel and where do we find it?" Carter asked.

"The fuel is a natural deposit of this planet. It was discovered during our early travels and was found clean and reliable. Its consumption does not affect the planet's indigenous creatures."

"Does the fuel work for all space craft?" Powell asked.

"No, there are certain parameters that must be met. If you wish to access the information simply use the control panel next to the depository."

Thank you," Carter said and moved to the glowing silver panel. She knew Powell was watching her and understood why he felt so nervous at being this close to an ancient, even one who was a hologram. She studied the console, hoping they could find the answers they needed before it was too late for Mitchell and Teal'c.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Teal'c watched Mitchell shift on the cot and finally sit up. He knew his own body ached, but it was evident that the colonel was in worse shape than he was. Mitchell would never admit it to anyone, but he'd been around the man long enough to know the signs. Nearly three hours had passed since Nadeena had tended their most recent injuries and he knew that the females would return soon to take them back to the Arena. It did not surprise him when Mitchell stood up and began pacing the narrow confines of their 'holding pen' as the colonel had recently called it. "You should rest."

"I could tell you the same thing," Mitchell said softly, listening to the sounds of cheering coming from the domed cage where they'd so recently battled for their lives. He hated how the dome lowered his inhibitions and caused him to act on animal instincts, taking another being's life simply to appease the Viridians went against everything he'd been taught. Unfortunately there seemed to be no way of fighting the effects of the dome. He heard a scream that sounded full of pain and again the Viridians continued to goad on the challengers. "It sounds like the fight is still going strong."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, and closed his eyes. They needed to find a way out of the compound, but so far their search had found no viable escape route.

"Teal'c, these people are acting like animals. They seem to be hiding behind an old law set down before they had any real means of traveling from planet to planet. I can't help feeling they do this because they enjoy it…not because they want a male to prove his worthiness," Mitchell whispered.

"They seem to enjoy the fights and are captivated by the need for blood sacrifice," Teal'c told him.

"Blood sacrifice…I think that's exactly what we are meant to be. Something tells me Rianna and the others enjoy capturing males and watching them fight," Mitchell told him.

"It is necessary for us, Mitchell," Rianna's voice reached them from the darker recess of the outer chamber and both men realized she had probably overheard the whole conversation.

"Why?" the SG1 officer asked.

"Because it is our way…our right to find and test only the strongest males. We have explained this to you and I had thought you finally understood…"

"No, Lady, I don't understand how you can condone fights that make us kill each other just so you can be entertained!" Mitchell snapped.

"It does not matter what you think of our methods, Mitchell, because when the challenges…"

"Why don't you call them what they are? There's no challenge in this it's a barbaric game just so you can lead us around like a prized peacock…"

"I don't know what a peacock is, but it does not matter. The fight has ended and it is time for you and Teal'c to face your final challenger of the day…"

"You don't even wait for the blood to dry," the colonel spat when she released the chains form the wall and attached them to her belt.

"Mitchell, you would do well to be quiet…."

"Why, are you going to punish me with the T'rote or the Gi'at? Wouldn't that put me and Teal'c at a disadvantage during the fight?"

"I will not punish you this close to a challenge," Rianna said, making sure he heard the last word and the anger his words were causing. "I will however make sure you spend an uncomfortable night in…"

"Oh hell, let me guess…your bed?"

"You would find that uncomfortable?" Rianna asked, her tone full of a promise that Mitchell should have heeded.

"I already do," Mitchell finished.

"Very well…you will spend the night in my bed and I can promise you I will do my best to make you forget how uncomfortable you thought it would be," Rianna vowed and led the two men to the domed cage.

"What took you so long? Drianka was asking to have your trainees disqualified," Chandra snapped.

"Mitchell was in the mood to argue and I warned him that he will be punished…"

"Rianna, I was beginning to think you had realized your mistake, but I see you still insist that your trainees are worthy."

"Hello, Drianka, I had not realized you were amongst the challengers this cycle. Please tell me you did not bring more of those creatures you tried to pass off as make during the last challenge," Rianna spat in disgust.

"Oh, I think even you would agree that my trainees are pleasing to the eye," Drianka vowed, and motioned to the two males who were already inside the cage.

Mitchell and Teal'c sized up the two combatants who stood at the far side of the cage. Both men were over six feet tall with blond hair that covered every exposed part of their bodies. The eyes were an iridescent gold with a thick bronze line down the center, reminding Mitchell of a tiger eye ring. The upper body seemed out of proportion with his lower part in that the legs looked as if they could be snapped like a small twig. There was something almost funny about the two males, and Mitchell fought not to laugh out right.

"They are pleasing, but are they compatible?" Rianna asked.

"Of course, we have tested their DNA and they are compatible…"

"That's not what I mean, Drianka, what about the anatomy. We have the right to make sure your trainees have what is needed to mate with us if they are indeed the victors. Those two have the upper body strength, but below the waist it doesn't appear that they have what we need," Rianna said.

"They are perfect, Rianna," Drianka snarled.

"Then you would not mind if Nadeena takes a look?" Chandra told her and realized her daughter was right about the creatures standing across from them.

"I refuse to be insulted…"

"Drianka, tribal law says we have the right to inspect a challenger if we believe they are not able to pass the tests that were set up by our ancestors," Chandra said, motioning for the physician to join them.

"You can't…"

"Why, Drianka, are you trying to hide something?" Chandra asked, motioning for several other tribal leaders to join them. Only one was still had an interest in the challenges since her trainees had already defeated their opponents and were now waiting for the outcome of this challenge.

"Problems, Chandra?"

"Maybe, Milania, have you seen Drianka's trainees?"

"I saw them in their last challenge," Milania answered.

"Did you notice anything about them?" Chandra asked.

"They do seem to be lacking the lower body mass necessary for proper mating," Milania told her.

"I have requested that Nadeena check the trainees, but Drianka has refused. I would like the Tribal elders to agree to a physician examining the males before Mitchell and Teal'c enter the Arena," Chandra explained.

"Drianka, if you are not hiding something than I would advise you to allow Nadeena and any other available physicians permission to check your trainees," Pannia, one of the eldest of the tribal leaders observed.

"Rianna is simply afraid that my trainees will defeat hers and to allow such an examination would be an insult to me…"

"You are welcome to examine Mitchell…"

"Like hell…"

"Be quiet, Little One," Nadeena warned and stepped in front of the smaller male. "Let Rianna and the others handle this without interference!"

"I am getting…"

"Silence, Trainee, or suffer the consequences," Pannia warned.

"You people think you can dictate..." Mitchell could go no further as the air was cut off from his lungs and pain erupted through his skull. He heard Teal'c cry out, but could not speak through the waves of agony that seemed to fire every synaptic nerve in his body. He dropped to his knees and stared up at the large, silver blonde female who towered over him.

"I will not allow you to speak to anyone in such a manner," Pannia explained and finally released her hold on the button on her belt.

"That was stupid, Mitchell!" Rianna snapped as she knelt in front of him. "You are going to have to learn to curb your anger or you will not survive to the final challenge."

"I don't really give a damn about your challenges," Mitchell snapped once he could finally breathe again. He had no idea how much time had passed, but the only ones present were Rianna and Pannia.

"Then think about Teal'c, because without you there is no way he can defeat the final trainees," Rianna warned.

"He has a temper, Rianna," Pannia observed with a smile. "You have chosen wisely and I am hoping your trainees are successful tomorrow. Take heed, Mitchell, and hold your temper in check until you and Teal'c enter the Arena."

"I…"

"Silence, Mitchell," Rianna warned and motioned toward Teal'c who was just getting to his feet. She knew threatening Teal'c would have more effect than threatening Mitchell himself and smiled inwardly when the smaller man remained silent.

"Drianka's trainees were proven unworthy and have been disposed of," Chandra said upon rejoining the group.

"Has she been escorted from the Arena?" Pannia asked.

"They are taking her and several of her warriors with her," Chandra answered.

"Very good…I will petition the other tribal members to have her shunned," Pannia said and turned to face the virile male, who may have been small in stature compared to the others, but far outweighed his opponents in how the game was actually played. "I hope your trainees do well, Rianna."

"Thank you, Pannia," Rianna said and waited for the elder to leave. "Chandra, would you mind escorting Teal'c to his cell?"

"As you wish, Rianna, but what are your plans for Mitchell?"

"That is none of your concern, Chandra," Rianna warned.

"It is my concern if it puts your trainees in jeopardy, Rianna. I would hate to see you forfeit them because you could not keep your hands off Mitchell before the challenges are completed. You do realize it is only one more cycle and we both know Teal'c and Mitchell are more than capable of taking care of Milania's trainees. Do not jeopardize our position for any male…even one so worthy as this one."

"I have promised him that he will be punished…"

"Then punish him by all means, but do not take him to your bed and tempt fate when we are this close," Chandra warned and saw the look of relief come over Mitchell's face. She stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes before speaking. "Perhaps punishment could be something a little more entertaining."

"What do you have in mind?" Rianna asked, watching her mother's face as the woman's eyes lit up.

"Perhaps it is better to show you," Chandra said and motioned for her daughter to bring the trainees with her.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Arena-16

Cameron Mitchell knew he wasn't going to like whatever Chandra had planned, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it as he sat staring at the closed door. Rianna had chained him to the bench and locked him in the small camber. He had no idea where Teal'c was, but he hoped the jaffa wasn't paying for what Mitchell had done. Cam wondered how much longer they'd leave him to his own active imagination and wished he could at least stand up and pace, but the room was too small for that.

Mitchell's thought turned to his team once more and he wondered how close they were to find him and Teal'c. Were they close enough to stop Chandra's punishment? He shifted slightly, wincing as the move awakened the pain throughout his body. Nadeena was good, but right now he wished he was in the capable hands of Dr. Carolyn Lam. She'd know exactly what he needed to get back on his feet. The sound of the door opening brought him out of his reverie, and he looked up to see Rianna and Chandra, both females wore Cheshire like grins on their faces.

"Stand up, Mitchell," Rianna ordered, reaching for the chain as she pressed the release on her belt.

"Go to hell!" the colonel snarled.

"Mitchell, if you persist in this then Teal'c will take your place," Chandra warned, smiling when the man stood up and glared at her. "Very wise…now remove your Ta'neek."

"My what?" Mitchell asked, not really sure he wanted to know when Chandra and Rianna continued to smile at him.

"Your Ta'neek," Rianna said, indicating the only article of clothing he wore. "Unless you'd rather I did it for you."

"Don't…"

"The Ta'neek…now Mitchell unless you want me to bring Teal'c," Chandra warned.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Mitchell asked worriedly.

"Well, it is something I discovered many cycles ago and has successfully been used as punishment when it is preferred not to injure a trainee's body before a challenge. Especially a final challenge," Chandra explained and motioned for Rianna to help the virile male.

"Don't touch me!" Mitchell snarled when Rianna's hand clasped the single black strap that ran up over his shoulder. He knew Chandra would make good on her threat and against Teal'c, but he still could not quite bring himself to remove the article of clothing he no knew as a Ta'neek.

"My patience is wearing thin, Mitchell, I could always get Nadeena to give you an elixir and take you to my bed for the rest of this cycle," Rianna spoke in a deadly, yet even tone.

Mitchell swallowed his pride and slowly removed the Ta'neek before standing nude in front of the two females. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks when their eyes lowered to his groin area and knew it would be senseless to try and hide his manhood. Instead, Cam stood straight and glared at Rianna and Chandra before the latter encircled his wrists with what looked like golden rope. Next she held a soft material in front of him and quickly covered his eyes with it, securing it at the back. He had no idea what they had in mind, yet he knew this was not the punishment Chandra spoke of.

"Bring him, Rianna," Chandra ordered.

Mitchell had no choice, but to follow Rianna out of the room. He could not see anything as he followed her up a slight incline and began to wonder what the hell was going on as she lifted his arms above his head and fastened the rope to something he could not see. Next his legs were spread and his ankles encircled with heavy metal that kept his legs slightly parted. He stood where he was, frowning when he thought he heard whispered murmurs.

"Well Rianna, is this a fitting punishment?"

"I did not know you had such a cruel streak, Chandra," Pannia observed.

"Rianna…what's going on?" Mitchell asked suddenly aware that he murmurs were growing louder.

"You are to serve out your punishment, Mitchell," the Viridian told him and closed the door of the cage before reaching in and removing the cloth from around his head.

Cam blinked several times until his eyes adjusted to the bright light that shone directly down on him. It took several seconds for his vision to clear and when it did he wished he was both blind and deaf. He was in some kind of cage that dangled from the high ceiling at the center of a circle of tables. Each of the ten tables held six Viridian females, who held a glass of blue liquid up toward him.

"I give you, in all his natural glory, Cameron Mitchell of earth," Chandra said with a grin.

"Rianna, don't do this," Mitchell ground out, but the smile on her face told him she was enjoying her mother's chosen punishment.

"Perhaps the next time you will heed my warnings," Rianna told him. She yearned to have the man in her bed, but knew her mother was right. This was a fitting way to show Mitchell that she was in charge and that she could and would punish him when he needed it.

"Rianna, if Mitchell and Teal'c are successful against Milania's trainees would you be willing to sell them…or trade them?" Tarlia, head of one of the southern tribes asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, Tarlia," Rianna answered, her hand moving possessively to caress Mitchell's backside.

"I'd be willing to take just one…you can keep the big Jaffa and I would take the puny one off your hands."

"Dream on, Spayilla, I keep them as a set for as long as they please me," Rianna told them and toasted the naked male specimen before spinning the cage several times so that everyone could see her prize.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Samantha Carter looked up when she heard movement behind her. Since discovering the consoles and the hologram she'd spent her time correlating the information they already had with the new sequences they were able to get form the ancient's technology. She turned to see Mal Doran and Jackson hurrying toward her.

"Sam, did you find anything useful?" Jackson asked and whistled softly as he took in the advanced technology surrounding them.

"I fed the information we gathered so far and it seems that the Ancients put a failsafe in the system that will not allow anyone to erase the data stored here."

"So if the Viridians used this place we should be able to access it and find their home world?" Vala asked hopefully.

"Not should, Vala, we did. I have the coordinates and we can be there in a couple of days," Carter told them.

"Why so long?" Jackson asked, hoping it wasn't distance that was the problem.

"We need to escort Goran back to his village and contact the Daedalus…"

"Can't we leave Major Powell to escort Goran and we contact Daedalus now?" Mal Doran asked.

"We tried that, but the mountains interfere with reception in this area," Powell explained.

"It'll take us the better part of a day to get back and then another full day to reach the planet," Carter told them. "Hopefully we'll be able to find Mitchell and Teal'c before it's too late. What about the obelisk…did you find anything we could use?"

"Actually it appears as if the Viridians tried to rewrite the message left by the ancients, but it was a simple matter to eliminate their symbols and we're left with ancient text," Jackson answered.

"Were you able to decipher the message?" Carter asked.

"Not completely…it is a warning of some kind and I believe it's important that we send a team to investigate it completely," Jackson told her. "I hope your people will allow us to send a team down here, Goran."

"I don't see a problem, but it is a decision for the council," Goran told them.

"Sam, are you ready to leave?"

"Just about, Daniel, I just want to make sure I leave everything the way it was in case the Viridians come back," Carter explained. It wasn't long before the hologram disappeared and the group of weary travelers headed back to the village.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Mitchell had never felt so exposed in all his life, but right now there was not a damn thing he could do about it. The females seated around his cage were eating, drinking and talking about him in a crude manner. Several of them had moved closer and touched his body, but a warning growl was enough to make them leave him alone, although he wasn't really sure whether it was his growl or Rianna's angry glare.

The SG1 officer had no way of knowing how long he spent in the cage, but it was long enough for the meal to be served and the dishes cleared away. Teal'c had cursed when he'd been brought in and spotted his friend standing in what looked like a giant bird cage. The jaffa had fought against his bonds, but the threat to Mitchell had succeeded in bringing him under control. He'd been allowed to eat, and then was removed to his cell or wherever Rianna wanted him.

"So, Little One, have you learned that Rianna can and will do anything to make you behave…or do you like having your manhood on display for all to see."

"I'm not ashamed…"

"Nor should you be…as I said you are very well endowed, but alas it appears that the cold does affect you earth males," Nadeena whispered and blew softly on his shoulder raising Goosebumps along his arm.

"You don't know what cold is, Lady," Mitchell snapped.

"Maybe not, but I can assure you tonight will be very cold for you since Rianna has decided you will sleep where you are without the comfort of a cover to keep you warm. Sleep well, Little One, for tomorrow's challenge will be a hard one…"

"Like the others haven't?" Mitchell snapped, rolling his eyes at the female. He heard someone moving behind him and tried to look over his shoulders, but Nadeena cupped his chin and smiled as someone else ran her hands along his body.

"I will see you in the morning, Mitchell," Rianna said, smiling when the male pulled his head from Nadeena's clutches. "Chandra, make sure no one tries anything with my mate."

"I will see that his virtue is intact for you, Rianna," Chandra said as the others left the room. "You will make her a fine mate, Mitchell."

"Not if I can help it," Mitchell answered.

"That's just it…you don't have a choice in this. Sleep well, for tomorrows…"

"Battle is a hard one…heard that already," the SG1 officer snapped. He closed his eyes and tried to keep the pressure of his shoulders, but sooner or later sleep would win out and he would sag against the bonds holding him upright.

Chandra watched the male and knew instinctively when he was asleep and took the time to study the slack features. Cameron Mitchell was indeed a handsome male and one any Viridian would be pleased to call her own. The fact that her own daughter had captured this one sent a surge of pride through her and she gently touched his cheek. Nadeena had assured her that Mitchell's race was by far the best match when it came to compatible DNA. Perhaps, after the challenges ended they could send a ship and find out more about the planet earth.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Murina and Tuneshia awoke as the twin suns began their journey and knew it was time to finish the journey to Chandra's compound. The last message form Kinishia spoke of the final challenge taking place at first light and that the other tribes would leave soon after. It would be easier if they waited for the others to leave and allow Chandra's people to relax and think they were safe from danger. Ger'Lik and her people should already be in position, watching the compound from high in the mountains and waiting for her signal to begin the attack.

"Chartuk, you will accompany us," Murina ordered her male companion. She had little need for him now, not when Cameron Mitchell would soon be in her arms. She had no doubt that he would be hers and she had already promised Tuneshia she could have Chartuk. Kinishia would probably take Teal'c, but Mitchell was hers, and nobody would dare fight her for the right to own him and take him to her bed.

"Yes, Mistress," the Trela'k male agreed. He'd watched her dealing with the creatures of the Caul-der-hoan and knew this was a female who could rival his own inner strength. The other Viridians who were present seemed to bow to the ease with which she'd taken command.

"You will stay behind when we reach the compound."

"But I could fight beside you, Mistress…I could protect you…"

"Don't ever think that you are my equal, Chartuk," Murina warned and angrily struck the male. "I could tear you apart and feed you to Ger'Lik's people, but I would rather not dispose of a perfectly good mate. You will not speak to me in such a manner again or I will forget why you were brought here."

"Yes, Mistress," Chartuk muttered, eyes down cast as the female continued to stand over him.

"Tuneshia, bring him along when he is sufficiently recovered," Murina said and led the other warriors onto the trail that would lead them to the compound.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Mitchell opened his eyes to the chatter of the Viridians and, moaned softly as he straightened his body and felt the pins and needles as his shoulders and arms came to life. He ached all over and glared at Rianna who entered with Teal'c at her side. He forced a thin smile to his face as the Jaffa once more disclosed his displeasure at Mitchell's harsh treatment.

"Would you rather he faced the T'rote again, Teal'c. This way it is simply his ego that was damaged," Rianna vowed and opened the door of the cage.

"Mitchell, are you all right?" Teal'c asked, pointedly ignoring the female.

"Think so…can you get me down?"

"Not until I say so," Rianna warned and reached down to release his legs. Next she reached above his head and released the loop that had closed over the ropes surrounding his wrists. She heard him gasp and looked up to see pain wash over his face before he could mask it. "Why did you not say something to Chandra?"

"Would it have done any good?" Mitchell asked as Teal'c reached around the female and lifted him from the cage. "Put me down!"

"Bring him…Nadeena will have salves to deaden the pain and ease his discomfort," Rianna told the jaffa.

"Teal'c…please…put me down," Mitchell begged and knew the other man understood what it meant to be carried, naked, through the gathering of females. He was relieved when Teal'c eased him down, but was glad the man stayed beside him as he limped from the room, rubbing at the circle of raw flesh around his wrists.

Rianna knew she could easily carry the stubborn male, but she allowed him to recapture a small amount of his dignity as Teal'c grabbed a cloth from the table and handed it to his friend. She led them across the compound, stopped at Nadeena's quarters, and entered to find the physician studying something on her desk.

"Is there a problem, Rianna?"

"Mitchell's wrists are abraded and he is feeling the strain on his shoulders."

"Let me take a look…I do like the outfit, Little One, but surely you would rather wear the Ta'neek," Nadeena teased and motioned for Mitchell to sit on the examination table. She reached out and took his hands in her own, examining the raw area of his wrists and reaching for a bottle on the table. She quickly sprayed a thick layer of a noxious smelling oil and covered his wrists with bandages. "That should keep the wounds clean until after the challenge…now lift your arms above your head for me."

Cam did as she told him, wincing with the effort it took to lift his arms, but he could not bring them above shoulder level. The pain was instantaneous and he cried out when Nadeena rotated his shoulders and brought his arms down at his sides. "Sonofabitch!"

"You're lucky you didn't pull the arms out of the sockets…as it is he will be sore, but functional," Nadeena told them.

"I'm glad you think so," Mitchell snapped and felt the nausea churning through his gut.

"Rianna, it is time they were in the Arena," Chandra spoke from the open doorway.

"Tell, Milania, we will be there, but Mitchell has to finish dressing…"

"Does he have too?" Nadeena asked, reaching for the material that covered the man's midsection.

"Stop that…Jesus I feel like I'm on some perverted variation of Love Connection!" Mitchell snapped and was relieved when Rianna handed him the Ta'neek. He moved to the room divider and stepped inside before getting rid of the material and dressing in the tight fitting Ta'neek. It took longer than usual to get dressed because his arms felt like lead weights and pulled on his shoulders, but he was soon standing with Teal'c and making his way toward the Arena to face what would be their final challenge, no matter what the outcome.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Arena-17

Murina listened to the cheers and shouts from inside the compound and wished she could be there to watch the match between Rianna and Milania's trainees. It grated on her nerves that she had been banned from the challenges, but she would rub it in Rianna's face when she took Teal'c and Mitchell.

"Murina, are you sure it's wise to be so close to the compound?"

"The tribes are so involved with this final challenge that they have grown lazy and even the guards are looking toward The Arena. It will not be long now and when the others leave Ger'Lik will launch her attack and we will be victorious in spite of Chandra and the others shunning our rights. We shall take what should have been ours and we will have the satisfaction of defeating the strongest of the tribes."

"Are you sure Ger'Lik's people can defeat Chandra and the other warriors?" Tuneshia asked.

"With our help it should be easy for them to over run the compound," Murina vowed. "Just think about the rewards we will take by the end of this day, Tuneshia, and we will be able to defeat any and all challengers."

"Chartuk will be mine?"

"Of course…I have seen how you look at him," Murina told her and moved higher in the trees. She knew it was dangerous and if she stepped on the wrong branch, she would fall to her death, but she needed to see this final challenge. She could hear the cheers grow louder as she reached the top of the fifty foot tree and looked down at the dome far below. Murina knew the dome magnified everything inside, and she easily picked out Mitchell and Teal'c from their counterparts.

Murina admired the way all four moved, but Rianna's trainees seemed more in tune with one another, as if moving in mirror images as they circled Milania's trainees. There was a quickness to all four and she winced when Mitchell went down under the bigger male's powerful blow, but he was back on his feet before the other male could take advantage of his slight victory. The Viridian knew this battle could last a long time, and settled in to watch and silently cheer the males who would soon belong to her.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Are we having fun yet, Teal'c?" Mitchell managed through clenched teeth as he stood shoulder to shoulder with the big jaffa.

"If this is your idea of fun…then indeed we are," Teal'c deadpanned and launched an attack against the male closest to him. He had no idea how long they'd been under the dome, but the effects were stronger than ever and he felt a murderous rage when he saw the second figure strike Mitchell with the T'rote.

Cam went down under the blow, but he'd had worse and there was no way in hell he was going to lay down and let these guys defeat him and Teal'c. He rolled to his feet, shaking off the effects of the weapon and ducking under a second attack that would have taken his head off if it had landed. Mitchell turned, a feral rage showing on his face as he reached for the enemy whose face held the same look as his own. Their hands locked on each others shoulders and there was no denying they were both alpha males and would benefit the tribes, but tradition had to be upheld and one team paid the ultimate price.

Mitchell felt his grip faltering, but renewed his efforts to hold the male off. His feet slipped on the surface, but he held his ground and lifted his gaze so hat he was looking into the cold black eyes of his foe. The man's fingers seemed to have locked and continued to squeeze as Mitchell felt the pain of the previous injuries. He fought as if his life depended on it and deep down he realized that's exactly what the outcome of this challenge depended on. He heard a deep guttural sound coming from his own throat and used a move Jolan had taut him. He gripped the man's shoulders, ignored the pain it cause, and swept his left leg toward his nemesis. The move worked to unbalance the male and Mitchell took advantage, tightening his grip and turning his body in an effort to throw the man over his shoulders. Once the male was flat on his back, the SG1 officer dropped to his knees, fisted both hands together, and slammed them into the man's exposed throat. The gurgling sound told him he'd done what he needed to and that this male would die before long.

"How're you d…doing, Teal'c?" Mitchell asked, struggling to his feet and glancing around.

"I am done with this one!" Teal'c said and quickly shoved the lifeless body away. He stood, swaying for several seconds before Mitchell moved to steady him. They stood side by side, staring at the dead males, angry that they had been forced into this situation, and silently vowing to stop these challenges before the next one rolled around.

Mitchell lifted his head in time to see the Viridians shouting and cheering, celebrating the victory in spite of the deaths of so many males. He felt Teal'c tense up beside him and knew the Jaffa felt the same anger as he did. It did not take long for the dome to be raised and Rianna strode seductively toward them.

"Congratulations, Mitchell…Teal'c, you have proven that you will be worthy mates and tonight you will warm my bed," Rianna told them.

"I don't think so, Rianna," Mitchell told her.

"And what would you do to stop her, Little One?" Nadeena asked.

"We will fight you," Teal'c vowed.

"I believe I am up for that, Teal'c, or did you forget the little device implanted in your collars?" Rianna asked as several Viridians removed the dead males from The Arena. Her fingers played with the buttons on her belt, but she did not apply pressure to them.

"Rianna, congratulations on your victory," Kinishia said, hiding the excitement of seeing the two virile males. "I look forward to the next challenges and hopefully I will be victorious next time."

"I doubt I will have any reason to be involved in the next challenge, Kinishia," Rianna said with a lusty chuckle. "I have Mitchell and Teal'c and I am sure they will provide many years of service."

"Duly noted," Kinishia said and moved back. She knew Murina was probably nearby, but had seen nothing that would betray her location.

"Chandra, thank you for inviting us to the challenges this cycle," Milania told her and looked at the two males who had beaten the odds and emerged victorious.

"You are welcome, Milania," Chandra said.

"We will take our leave now in hopes of making it home before this storm hits. I look forward to seeing Rianna's children when next we meet," Pannia said and looked at Mitchell and Teal'c, admiration and envy evident in the way her eyes roamed over the male physique.

"You are welcome to take whatever supplies you need, Pannia," Chandra told her and walked out of the Arena with the other females.

"Rianna, before you take them to your quarters I would like to treat their wounds and make sure they suffered no ill effects from this challenge," Nadeena offered.

"Ill effects…those men are dead because you want to see blood!" Mitchell snapped. "You put us in here and force us to fight…to kill other males just for sport…"

"Silence, Mitchell!" Rianna said and pressed the button on her belt. The effect was instantaneous and she watched Mitchell drop to his knees and claw at his throat. Teal'c was at his side in an instant, growling deep in his throat as he tried to remove the collar.

"Release him!" Teal'c snarled.

"He needs to remember his place and not fight my right of ownership!"

"You do not own us!" Teal'c spat, holding tight to the colonel.

"Yes, I do, and it will soon be time to mark you permanently," Rianna told them, releasing the button and watching as Teal'c caught Mitchell before he slid bonelessly to the floor. "Bring him along."

Teal'c lifted the semi conscious man into his arms and carried him out of the domed area. Nadeena followed behind, smiling inwardly at the effect these men had on Rianna, and herself for that matter. There had been other males brought to Viridian through the cycles, and some affected several females, but she could not remember ever seeing or feeling this type of reaction before. It was like they'd found a forbidden fruit, one that they would all covet and secretly crave.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

They reached Goran's village just as the sun went down and made contact with the Daedalus with the information they'd obtained from the ancient's devices. Goran's people were not happy with the idea of an SG team checking into the sacred grounds, but he'd managed to convince them Carter and Jackson were trustworthy. Goran also assured them they could put a stop to the Viridians using their world as a starting point for their raids.

"Colonel, are you sure you won't need my team when you reach Viridian?" Powell asked.

"No, we'll be able to manage," Carter assured him, knowing there were several teams aboard the Daedalus who would gladly tear the Viridian world apart if it meant finding Mitchell and Teal'c. Now that they had the information needed to correlate the data already collected, Carter was anxious to get back to the ship. Powell's team would remain with Goran's people and hopefully lay the groundwork for later work on the ancient technology.

"Sam, we should get moving," Jackson observed. They'd managed to sit through the ritual meal and amidst assurances by Goran and Canizar that they would speak with the village elders, Jackson had contacted the Daedalus and made sure everything was in readiness.

"Goran, we owe you a debt," Carter said.

"It will be paid in full if you can truly stop the Viridians," Goran told her.

"We'll stop them…I believe you say we'll kick some Jack's ass?" Mal Doran tried.

"Kick some ass, Vala," Jackson corrected with a slight smile. It amazed him how she twisted the English language, but still got the jist of what was being said.

"Whatever," Mal Doran said, shrugging her shoulders as she followed Carter away from the village. It wasn't long before the team was back on board the Daedalus with Carter and Jackson feeding the new information into the onboard computer. It didn't take long to find a planet with suitable atmosphere and within traveling distance, but would they be in time to help Mitchell and Teal'c?

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Murina had watched from her vantage point and barely controlled her anger when Rianna had placed her hands on Mitchell. She would gladly tear the woman apart for such a slight and wished there was some way she could go into the compound and stop her from ever touching him again.

Murina climbed down out of the tree and was met at the bottom by several warriors who explained that the tribes were already taking their leave in hopes of making it home before the storm hit. She looked toward the trees above the compound and knew Ger'Lik's people would be ready to move as soon as most of the tribes took their leave.

"Are the challenges over?" Tuneshia asked.

"Yes," Murina answered with pride. "Mitchell and Teal'c were victorious and fought well."

"How long before we attack?"

"I told you we need to wait until the others have left. Kinishia will lower the defenses and should be able to deactivate Mitchell and Teal'c's collars. Once we have both males we will leave Chandra and her people to Ger'Lik. There will be very little left of them and they will be unable to pursue us into the Caul-der-hoan."

"You seem to have thought of everything, Murina," Tuneshia said.

"I do not leave anything to chance…and I usually get what I want. Mitchell will be warming my bed and my body before this day ends," Murina vowed unaware that their conversation had been overheard.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Chartuk silently cursed the man who once again seemed to be at the root of his troubles. Murina had promised he would be her mate, but it seemed she was latching onto Colonel Mitchell. He would not allow that to happen and would have to sneak into the compound and kill the man before Murina had a chance to get to him. Chartuk was no fool and understood that if he waited until Murina had Mitchell in her possession, no one would be able to get close to him. Cameron Mitchell had to die before he ruined Chartuk's chance to be Murina's mate. With that thought in mind, Chartuk joined the female warriors and felt Murina watching him closely. Today, he would reclaim what she was trying to give to another male.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron Mitchell glared at the woman who was so intent on making his life miserable with her medicinal oils and salves. He'd opened his eyes and found he'd been restrained in Nadeena's lab once more while the woman tended his injuries.

"You are awake, Little One, Rianna will be pleased…"

"Lady, I really don't give a damn whether Rianna is pleased or not," Mitchell snapped and fought against the straps holding him to the bed.

"There is no point in fighting, Little One, unless you enjoy my ministrations," Nadeena said with a slight, teasing smile. "You know you really should be pleased that she chose you…"

"Oh, yes, I am so happy I could just…"

"What, Little One, what would you do if I released you?" Nadeena asked and loaded a syringe with a maroon colored fluid that made Mitchell cringe.

"What is that shit?"

"It is something that will help fight the sickness inside you," the female explained.

"Sickness?"

"Correct…it is making you hotter than you should be and I need to bring it under control before Rianna mates with you."

"In that case I'd rather take my chances with the sickness," Mitchell told her, glancing around in hopes of finding Teal'c but the big Jaffa was not on the second bed. "Where's Teal'c…ow! Dammit you could warn a man!"

"It is often better not to know," Nadeena explained. "Teal'c is with Rianna…oh don't worry, Rianna will not mate with him unless you displease her. I know you were told that you would both be mated, but Rianna has decided to be generous. She will offer Teal'c to one of the tribe in exchange for loyalty, but first she must make sure you are able to perform your duties."

"Duties…God you make it sound like I'm some kind of royalty and…"

"You are, Little One, but you must first provide proof that you are worthy…"

"I thought that's what the challenges were for," Mitchell spat.

"That was part of it, now why don't you rest and I will check on you in an hour. If you are feeling better I will escort you to Rianna," Nadeena vowed.

Mitchell could feel the strange drug flowing through his body and wondered what the hell it was and how it affected his body. He drifted toward sleep, but was jolted awake by the sound of an explosion. "Nadeena!" He fought against the restraints, but they held him fast no matter how hard he struggled. He heard footsteps nearby and turned to find a strange female striding toward him.

"Come with me if you value your freedom!"

"Who the hell are you?" Mitchell snapped as she released the restraints.

"I am Kinishia and I do not agree with what's been done to you or the others. There is no time to explain, but I can deactivate the collar and make it safe for you to travel outside the compound," Kinishia told him.

"Teal'c?" Mitchell asked and stood on shaky legs.

"He will be brought outside before we leave, but you must hurry. Can you walk or should I carry you…"

"No thanks…I mean I believe in equality and all, but there's just something wrong with a woman carrying a man," Mitchell stated.

"All right, but you must keep up," Kinishia told him.

Mitchell followed her out of the lab, stepping over Nadeena's prone form, and listening to the sounds of a battle taking place inside the compound walls. Kinishia motioned for him to follow her past a burning structure and into the deeper shadows. There were some kind of humanoid creatures attacking the compound and Mitchell heard several screams that echoed through the mountains and sent tremors throughout his body.

"Hurry, Mitchell!"

"Where's Teal'c?"

"I told you he will be outside when we get there," Kinishia told him.

"No…I need to see him…I won't leave without him!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Kinishia said, and without warning she struck out, knocking the weakened colonel out. She caught him before he hit the ground and through him over her left shoulder. Keeping to the shadows, Kinishia bypassed the major block of fighting and ducked beneath the hole they'd blown through the compound near the Arena. She knew she had to stick to the plan and hoped the others would get to Teal'c; her job was to get Mitchell and bring him outside the walls.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Rianna acted as soon as the first cries reached her ears and turned to make sure Teal'c was safely locked to the metal hoop next to her bed. She knew his instincts would make him fight, but it was her job to keep him safe and she would do everything she could to make sure nothing happened to him. She thought about Mitchell and prayed Nadeena would keep her property safe until she was able to go for him.

"Cut me loose!" Teal'c snarled.

"No, you will stay here…Chandra and the others will take care of whoever is stupid enough to attack us!" Rianna told him.

"Mitchell is out there!"

"He is with Nadeena and she will protect him with her life, Teal'c…as I will do for you…"

"Rianna, the challenges were all about proving that we are worthy…have we not proven that to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, you have, but…"

"There can be no but…we are also warriors and on our worlds we protect the innocent from those who wish them harm. Why not let Mitchell and I fight alongside you?"

"It is not the way of things," Rianna snapped and heard someone at the main door to her quarters. She locked the door behind her, leaving Teal'c in an isolated area that could only be accessed though this door. She moved to the outer door and pulled it open, reaching for her mother and dragging her inside.

"Rianna, we need you…we need anyone who can fight to help us defeat the creatures who have invaded our home."

"Who are these creatures?"

"I have seen them, but only from a distance while traveling close to the Caul-der-hoan. They are vicious and strong, but they showed no animosity toward our people before…"

"Then someone must have provoked them into this attack…I can think of only one person."

"Murina?"

"Yes…she was angry when the tribal elders banned her from the games."

"I had heard stories that she disappeared for long periods of time, but had not thought that she would venture into that hell hole. If she has trained these creatures then we must be ready to fight to the death," Chandra told her.

"Teal'c is safely locked away…have you seen Nadeena and Mitchell?"

"No, I came here…" Chandra turned as something pounded on the closed door and knew the creatures were overwhelming everyone who fought them. There were too many of them, but Chandra's people had long ago grown used to having the odds stacked against them. They would fight until the last warrior was felled or they would stand tall after defeating the enemy.

"Come, Mother, it is time to protect what belongs to us," Rianna said and drew a T'rote from the shelf by the door. She smiled as Chandra opened the door and stood shoulder to shoulder as they joined the foray, driving back the creatures with each step they took.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Arena-18

Murina motioned for her warriors to follow her inside the door of the compound. Ger'Lik's people were already attacking and the sheer numbers alone insured victory. She knew where Mitchell and Teal'c were being held and was pleased that Kinishia had managed to get to the controls and lower the barrier for them to attack. She'd left Tuneshia to watch over Chartuk because the Trela'k male had tried to follow them when they made the initial attack. She would punish Chartuk before she gave him to Tuneshia, and then she would take Mitchell to her bed…or to Rianna's bed after they were victorious. She might even allow her hated enemy to watch as she claimed Mitchell for her mate. A smile formed as she led the others inside and joined the foray near the Arena, a fitting place for the battle to take place.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

The Daedalus went into orbit over the planet Viridian and tried to locate Mitchell and Teal'c, but something in the atmosphere interfered with the equipment they used and no signal got through. They would need to use the shuttle craft to fly down and check the areas that showed any kind of population. Carter, Jackson, Vala and several others would go down in the shuttle craft and if they found Mitchell and Teal'c mount a rescue if feasible. If there were too many for them, then reinforcements would be sent down and they'd take back their friends at all cost.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Teal'c's anger intensified as he tried to break the chain that held him prisoner. His ankle was bleeding from his efforts, but still he was held fast. He looked around; searching the room for anything he could use for leverage and smiled when he spotted a metal staff like weapon hanging on the wall above the bed. Rianna had told him it was called an Aro'tilad and that it had belonged to Chandra's grandmother.

Teal'c stood and stretched his right arm out, but wasn't able to reach the weapon. Anger intensified as the muffled sound of the battle being waged outside reached his ears. A sound escaped from deep in his throat, one that the people who knew him would recognize as a sign that he would do what he needed to in order to get what he wanted. Teal'c gazed around until his eyes settled on an item that reminded him of a plastic hanger and grabbed it from where it hung at the end of the bed. It was flimsy and would break easily, but the jaffa knew all he had to do was get the hooked end around the weapon and lift it from its base.

Teal'c straightened the hanger, leaving just the hooked part as it was and stretched across the distance. The Aro'tilad was easily lifted, but the big male was unable to keep it balanced and it dropped to the floor with a metallic twang that rang out loudly in Rianna's chambers. He dropped the hanger and reached for the Aro'tilad, relishing the feel of the heavy weapon in his hands. Teal'c knew he had to hurry and eased it underneath the hoop that held him fast. He used his upper body strength and the edge of the bed, pushing down so that the Aro'tilad did most of the work. He heard the hoop come loose and nearly lost his balance as the weapon was freed with the clang of the chains.

Teal'c did not take the time to get rid of the chain; instead he draped it through the belt at his waist and hurried to the door, carrying the Aro'tilad with him. The door was solid, but the jaffa had learned through the years that a locked door was simply a barrier, one that would not stop him when a friend's life could very well depend on him.

Teal'c felt around the door until he found the hidden locking mechanism and took a deep breath before reaching inside and pressing his fingers against the buttons on the pad. He knew it could be any combination and he didn't have the time to go through each one. A small smile formed on his face as he thought of something Mitchell had once said to him about combinations. They'd been locked up in a tomb with just one door that could only be opened with a combination. The air was being sucked out and they would die if they could not find a way to escape. With time running out, Mitchell had lifted a rock and struck the console, smiling as sparks flew around them and the door whirred noisily, but was lifted off its mooring, freeing them just before they both would have died.

'_Teal'c, I always have a plan…when in doubt, strike out and the combination just might hit you right between the eyes...'_

"I hope you're right, Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c lifted the Aro'tilad and drove it inside the small console, standing back as several flashes of light escaped before the door opened outward. Teal'c listened for several seconds before stepping out of the bedroom into the main part of Rianna's chambers. The sound of the battle being waged reached his ears and he held tight to the weapon as he exited the structure into the street. Viridians were fighting against unfamiliar creatures and it looked as if they were losing badly, but Teal'c kept to the shadows as he made his way toward Nadeena's quarters.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Kinishia raced beneath the opening and ducked under the huge overhanging branches of the giant trees. She shifted Mitchell's unconscious body to the other shoulder, but hardly felt the strain of carrying the male. She was strong, stronger than most Viridians, and had always gone the extra mile to prove that she could lead her tribe, yet there was no way that was going to happen.

The sound of the battle continued behind her, but the sounds were muffled by the thick brush around her. Kinishia knew where she was too meet Murina and the others, but she did not want to run into any of Chandra's warriors while carrying Mitchell. There would be no way of defending herself and she would be killed as a traitor and left to rot in the twin suns.

"Kinishia, this way!"

A familiar voice called her name and she followed the sound until she broke into a small clearing where Tuneshia stood guard over a single male. "Where is Murina?"

"She is in the heart of the battle, but if we can get a message to her then we can leave and let Ger'Lik's creatures take care of Chandra's warriors."

"Who is that?" Kinishia asked, easing the male to the ground. She smiled as his eyes opened and his right hand reached up to touch his left cheek.

"This is Chartuk…"

"You hit me!" Mitchell snapped indignantly. Standing and turning when he heard movement beside him.

The Trela'k male reacted as soon as Mitchell's face turned toward him and neither woman was fast enough to stop him from launching an attack on the newcomer. Chartuk's anger at being unable to join the attack on the compound added to his great strength and he struck several times. The blows would have been devastating if they'd connected fully, but Mitchell's instincts kicked in and he dodge beneath the first, but the second and third landed against his right shoulder and back.

Mitchell was tired of being 'the weaker one' and let his anger goad him on. He struck Chartuk with a right fist that staggered the bigger male.

"Should we stop them?" Tuneshia asked, smiling at the hard bodied males.

"What for…isn't this why we bring them here?" Kinishia asked, smiling inwardly when Mitchell landed several blows to Chartuk's abdomen.

"Murina will be angry."

"Let her be…we'll stop them before they kill each other, but there's no reason we can't be entertained…"

Mitchell's anger increased with the words he heard, but he couldn't do anything about it as Chartuk continued to press for victory. The male kicked out with his right foot and connected with the side of Mitchell's left knee, sending shockwaves of pain dancing along the nerve endings. Cam limped away, trying to get rid of the numbness, but as the Trela'kian dove at him again, he ducked, crying out as the agony persisted, and managed to throw his nemesis over his shoulder.

Chartuk went down hard, screaming with primal rage that his foe continued to avoid him. He swung around, and tried to stand, but Mitchell kicked him in the midsection and sent him to the ground once more. Chartuk was gaining new respect for the human, but that was not going to make him stop. His pride demanded that he prove himself to the Viridian females and take his place at Murina's side. He grabbed at a nearby object and as Mitchell move close he swung it with every ounce of strength he had left, shocked that it actually connected with his enemy's side.

Mitchell stumbled sideways, fighting the pain and nausea caused by the blow to his right side. He managed to stay on his feet, but Chartuk lifted the weapon again and Cam Mitchell watched as death came for him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter pointed to an area near the mountains where a compound had been built against the base of a mountain. This was the third area they were searching and there was no mistaking the frustration that was troubling them all. She'd had the pilot fly low enough to catch a glimpse of the other villages, but there'd been no sign of Mitchell or Teal'c.

Carter frowned as flashes of light were displayed across the console and realized whatever was happening below was being picked up by the computer. The Viridians seemed to be involved in some kind of battle, and if they were Carter wondered who would be the victor. It didn't really matter, not when it came to their friends, because one way or another they were not leaving the two men behind.

"Sam, if they're down there we need to find them fast!" Jackson offered. As their ship dipped lower than safety parameters stated, Daniel had caught sight of a bloody battle being waged below.

"I know, but they could be anywhere in the compound," Carter said, amazed at how clear everything was on the screen. The long range scanners picked up everything and they could watch the battle as if it was happening in a movie instead of on a real playing field below them.

"Scan right!" Jackson ordered.

"What did you see?" Mal Doran asked hopefully.

"Not what…who?" Jackson told her. "Sam, is that…"

"Rianna," Carter finished. "Contact the Daedalus and tell them we have a positive ID on the people who took Mitchell and Teal'c."

"Follow her and maybe we'll get lucky for a change and we all know that Mitchell says lucky is good," Jackson said with a slight grin. It seemed they were close now and just maybe they would find their missing team mates before it was too late.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Rianna ducked through the broken door and cursed when she saw Nadeena's body near the entrance to her office. She didn't say anything, but rushed into the room where she'd last seen Cameron Mitchell, but the bed was empty. "Is she…"

"She's alive, but she is in bad shape," Chandra answered. "Is Mitchell…"

"He's gone! Wake her and find out who is behind this attack!"

"Rianna, she has a head injury and must be…"

"Do you think that matters, Mother? Mitchell and Teal'c are our only hope for the future! If he's been taken then it does not matter whether Nadeena lives or dies, because we will die as a result. We need to have strong males…"

"We could always get more," Chandra told her and realized her mistake as anger flared in her daughter's eyes. "Maybe it's time we changed as Mitchell suggested."

"No…our way of life must be allowed to continue and that means only the strongest shall survive. Mitchell and Teal'c have earned their place with us and whoever took them shall pay with their lives!" Rianna spat and strode past her mother and out through the door. Anger flared through her gut as she watched the battle being waged around her, but a noise behind her caught her attention and she frowned when she spotted the craft that hovered near the entrance to the Arena.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Murina recognized Ger'Lik, but did not take the time to acknowledge the creature as she used her T'rote to take down one of Chandra's warriors. There were other battles all around her, but she did very little to help either side as she sought out the two males she'd come for. Kinishia was to bring them out, but there were times when she did not like to leave anything to chance. Murina moved toward the Arena, but ducked into the shadows when she recognized the big male fighting one of Ger'Lik's people. Teal'c was doing very well, and a slight smile of admiration shone on her face before she raced forward and used her weapon to take down the creature.

"You! I should kill you where you stand for what you did!" Teal'c spat.

"You probably could, but that would not help you find Mitchell."

"Where is he?"

"He is safe, but we must hurry," Murina told him, ducking and swinging the T'rote at one of Rianna's warriors and was pleased when she delivered a killing blow. "Teal'c, I swear we are not the enemy, but there is no time to prove it to you. Kinishia has turned off the filaments in your collar and it is safe for you to move outside the walls, but that could change at any time. We need to leave now and I'll be able to remove the collar and free both you and Mitchell. You will be allowed to choose how you live."

"It seems I do not have a choice," Teal'c said, smashing an elbow into a creature trying to sneak up behind him.

"No, you don't," Murina told him and hoped Kinishia had been able to lead Mitchell to safety. She had no choice, but to lead Teal'c out of the compound and perhaps they would be able to leave Ger'Lik's people to kill Chandra and the others.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Kinishia knew she had no choice, but to intervene as Chartuk raised the heavy branch above his head. She reached out and grabbed the male's wrist, tightening her grip until the Trela'k dropped to his knees with anger flaring in his eyes. "It would not bode well fro either of us if I allowed you to kill Mitchell."

"He deserves to die for what he's done to me!" Chartuk snarled.

"Perhaps, but Murina would skin you alive if you managed to kill him," Kinishia said and took a deep breath as Tuneshia reached down to pull Mitchell to his feet. "Is he all right?"

"He is alive," Tuneshia answered.

Mitchell tried to ignore the irritating voices around him, pulling away from the hands that were clamped down on his arms. He forced his eyes open and stared at the unfamiliar face looking at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Tuneshia…Murina will be here in less than a cycle," she answered and shoved him back to the ground, smiling when Kinishia did the same to the other male.

Mitchell moaned softly and clenched his teeth as pain flared through his side. He knew if Carolyn Lam was to examine him she would be unable to find and inch of undamaged flesh. His body was one massive bruise, but at least nothing seemed to be life threatening. He closed his eyes and wondered where Teal'c was and hoped the jaffa was faring better than he was.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter, Jackson, Mal Doran, and several others exited the shuttle craft and hurried toward the lone female who'd been responsible for Mitchell and Teal'c's disappearance. Carter was the first one to reach the female, but another joined her before Carter had a chance to speak.

"You? How did you find us?" Rianna snapped, bringing the T'rote up in an offensive move.

"I admit you gave us quite a chase, but we don't leave our people behind," Carter explained, firing at several vicious creatures racing toward them.

"Mitchell and Teal'c have proven they are worthy and will remain on Viridian," Rianna told them, impressed with the weapon the other female held.

"No, they won't…you have no right to keep them here against their will," Mal Doran spat.

"What makes you so sure it is against their will?" Rianna said with a slight smile.

"Rianna, Murina is escaping with Teal'c!" Chandra warned as a familiar figure ducked beneath the damaged wall.

"Where?" Rianna asked.

"This way!" Chandra ordered and knew the others would be following behind them.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Murina had seen the battle and knew Chandra's people were slowly gaining an advantage over Ger'Lik's people. She had never been a coward, but she did no when it was time to call a retreat. If Kinishia had made it out with Mitchell, then they could leave with the three males and hide out deep in the Caul-der-hoan. Some would call it a cowards way out, but she preferred to think of it as celebrating because she was victorious in the main scheme of things.

"Where is Mitchell?' Teal'c asked when they were far enough away from the compound.

"Not much further, Teal'c," Murina assured him, stopping and listening for any sign of pursuit. Satisfied that no one was following, Murina continued toward the rendezvous spot.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Mitchell watched as the females turned their backs and slowly made his way to his feet, but stopped in his tracks when Teal'c and Murina broke through the thick brush and joined them. The Jaffa held a weapon in his hands, and he smiled inwardly at the thought of escaping Murina and her people, but before he could act on his instincts, Kinishia grabbed him and pulled him in front of her body. Her arm wrapped around his throat and he struggled to breathe as Teal'c lifted his weapon to strike at Murina.

"Drop it, Teal'c or Kinishia will snap his neck like a twig!" Murina warned

"You will not allow her to kill him!" Teal'c snarled.

"I will if it comes to a choice between his life and mine," Murina told him, smiling as she reached out and took the weapon from his hands.

"N…no…Teal'c," Mitchell ground out as Kinishia released her hold on his neck. He struggled to breath as his bruised throat made even shallow breaths next to impossible. He looked up at the jaffa as the bigger man knelt beside him.

"I am sorry, Colonel Mitchell, but she left me no choice," Teal'c whispered.

"Vala…"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Arena-19

Vala took the lead as she heard voices a short distance from their position, one voice in particular sent a surge of relief through her body. There was no mistaking the pain she heard, and she silently cursed the Viridians for thinking they could take what they wanted, while her inner voice berated her because she'd done just that on several occasions. She heard Teal'c worried voice, but could not quite understand the words as she pushed through the last barrier.

"Vala…"

Mal Doran moved forward when Mitchell called her name and stood toe to toe with a Viridian who easily measured a foot taller than she did. "You should know better than to take another woman's property."

"He belongs to me!" Murina snapped.

"No, both Mitchell and Teal'c are my property," Rianna said and the trio circled each other until the SG Colonel managed to stand on his own two feet.

"We don't belong to anyone!" Mitchell rasped, fighting to draw air into his lungs as pain and fatigue threatened to land him on his knees in the dirt. "I…Tealc…I…can't…can't…"

"Colonel Carter, he needs help now!" Teal'c snapped and watched as Carter contacted the shuttle craft.

"Major, we need immediate pick up at these coordinates!" Carter said as Mal Doran moved to help ease Mitchell to the ground where he leaned heavily against Teal'c and stared at the Viridians.

"Chandra, go see if Nadeena is up to…"

"Rianna, I doubt these people would allow Nadeena anywhere near Mitchell," Chandra warned.

"I don't give a damn what they allow…"

"Rianna, we have enough trouble with Murina's people without worrying about Mitchell and Teal'c. Their people can care for them and…"

"I will not release them! Not after they have proven they are compatible and worthy!" Rianna snarled.

"They are free men and belong to no one but themselves," Carter snapped as the sound of the approaching shuttle craft reached their ears. "They should have been given the choice…"

"You no nothing of our ways and therefore could never understand why we are forced to seek males who are worthy as mates. For generations now there has not been a male child born to a Viridian and we have only done what is needed to survive," Chandra told her.

"Survival for yourselves should not mean imprisonment for others," Jackson snapped.

"We have the right to survive," Rianna reiterated.

"Not if it means kidnapping males from other races and forcing them to fight in an Arena just so you can deem them worthy!" Teal'c snarled, his body shaking with fatigue as he glanced at the semi conscious man leaning against his chest.

"We're leaving now!" Carter ordered as the shuttle craft descended toward them.

"You can't take them!" Rianna snarled.

"We can and we are and I would suggest you watch your back because you have enough enemies without making more," Mal Doran warned as a hand slipped into hers. She looked down at the injured man and forced a smile to her face in spite of the fear she felt at Mitchell's condition.

"Rianna, we need to go back to the compound and secure it before Murina and the others take what is rightfully ours!" Chandra warned.

"What use is it if we do keep it, Chandra? We've lost the males and that means the end of our tribes," Rianna told her.

"Colonel!" a voice called from the shuttle craft and Carter reached down to help Jackson get Mitchell on his feet. The deadly battle continued all around, leaving them no choice but to move the injured man before the fighting reached them. Rianna and Chandra had little choice but to fight as the trio who'd been watching decided it was time to make their move.

"Come on, Teal'c," Mal Doran said and helped the jaffa to his feet as Carter and Jackson supported the colonel into the shuttle craft. She could hear the fighting and turned to see one of the females fall with a blade buried deep in her chest as a blood curdling cry arose from the trees behind them. She hit the button, moved back as the door started to close, and turned her attention to Cameron Mitchell.

Carter and Jackson had eased the injured man onto a seat as the craft took off and knew the pilot had already contacted the Daedalus to let them know they had the missing men, but that both were in need of medical attention. Carter had quickly noted the blue tinge around Mitchell's mouth and knew there was lung involvement, but for now there wasn't much she could do until they reached the ship.

"Cam, we'll be at the Daedalus soon so I want you to concentrate on breathing," Carter told him and moved to the right to let Vala take her place as she checked Teal'c.

"I can't let you out of my sight for a minute," Mal Doran teased and reached out to take his hand in her own. There was no mistaking the fear she felt at the seeing the battered and bruised man seated before her. His eyes were open to half mast, his face and chest glistened with sweat and heat radiated from his body leaving no doubt of the fever raging inside.

"Kn…knew you g…guys'd c…come," Mitchell stammered, scowling when Carter placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Cam, don't try to talk right now," Carter warned and wished she had more than the standard equipment.

Mitchell nodded slightly and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Vala's hand as pain radiated out from his damaged side. His throat seemed to be closing, making it hard to draw air into his lungs and he felt consciousness slowly leaving him. He heard the concern in Vala's voice, but there was no way he could ease her torment.

"What's our ETA?" Carter asked.

"ETA two minutes," the pilot called back.

"Two minutes, Cam, you're too stubborn to go quitting when help is this close," Carter told him.

"Besides you owe me twenty dollars from poker night," Jackson said when Mitchell's eyes opened slightly and a rasping wheeze escaped through his swollen throat.

"Ch…cheap bas…tard," Mitchell managed as darkness reached out to claim him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Jamison Sharp waited anxiously for the shuttle craft doors to open and glanced around at his team. He'd earned his medical degree over twenty years ago and knew just by listening to a report how bad things were. Cameron Mitchell was in bad shape from what he'd been told, and Teal'c was not doing very well either. Both men had taken more than one beating that would have felled a normal man, but he'd grown to expect more of the SG teams. He pushed the gurney forward as the doors finally opened and caught sight of several worried faces before spotting his patients.

"Help me get him on the gurney," Sharp ordered upon spotting Mitchell. "Teal'c, wait there!"

"I am able to walk," Teal'c told him and stood, swaying as the days of fighting caught up with him. He stared as they transferred Mitchell to the stretcher and tried to follow, but everything around him seemed to take on a decidedly haphazard caste and he would have fallen if not for Carter and Jackson's quick reflexes.

"Get a second gurney up here!" Sharp snapped as they rushed Mitchell toward the infirmary. He was already assessing the colonel's condition with his eyes and didn't like what he saw. They reached the infirmary in less than a minute and quickly transferred the injured man to a stationary bed. Jenny Auckland went to work cutting off what little clothing there was while Donna Rideout worked on setting up and IV. Mitchell's breathing was his first priority and he knew they had to get him intubated before he stopped breathing altogether. He pulled a tray closer and looked up as Jackson and Carter escorted Teal'c into the infirmary and helped him sit on the second bed. "Make sure he stays put until I can get to him!"

Vala entered to find a hubbub pf activity that could only be described as organized chaos, but she only had eyes for one man. Cameron Mitchell was stretched out on the bed with just a thin sheet covering him, even that had been folded so it only covered his groin area and gave him a slight sense of dignity. She watched as a nurse pulled a tray closer to Mitchell's bed and turned away when she realized they were putting something down his throat. She knew it was to help him breathe, but it also confirmed her worse fears.

"Vala, why don't we go grab something to eat?" Carter offered when she noticed the woman standing just inside the doorway.

"I want to stay…"

"No! I want everyone out of here except my patients and staff! I'll be out as soon as I know anything," Sharp ordered, but didn't look up from the task at hand.

"You heard him, Vala," Carter said and took the other woman's arm. She led her out of the infirmary and motioned for her to take a seat across the narrow corridor.

"God, Sam, tell me he's going to be all right?" Mal Doran asked.

"Dr. Sharp will do everything he can. We're on our way to PK4-2C and we can gate back to stargate command from there," Carter explained.

"I know it's just…"

"Hard not knowing what's going on in there," Jackson offered and saw the truth in her eyes. "Mitchell's a fighter, Vala, you of all people should know that."

The trio sat in silence, hoping and praying they'd found their friends in time.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Arena-20

Jamison Sharp continued to work on the injured SG1 officer and silently cursed at each new discovery. There were fresh bruises marring most of his upper body, but there were also fading ones that must have hurt like hell. He checked Mitchell's eyes while the nurse set up the equipment they needed to perform tests. The Daedalus was already on the way to the nearest planet that had a gate and once they arrived.

Sharp checked the readings on the monitors, worried about Mitchell's rising fever and knew the faster they got him to stargate command the better his chances of survival. The ship was well equipped, but even the Daedalus had its limitations and right now Mitchell needed long term facilities.

The colonel had undergone a substantial beating that left his body weak and ill prepared to fight whatever infection was causing the fever. Blood samples revealed that there was a foreign substance in both Mitchell and Teal'c's system, but there was nothing he could do about that. It would depend on what Lam's people came up with and if the Viridian's drugs worked like their own. If they did, and the kidneys weren't damaged there was a good possibility they'd take care of that problem.

Sharp moved to the second bed where Teal'c was watching his every move. "How do you feel?"

"I am fine…how is Colonel Mitchell?"

"I doubt that you're fine, Teal'c, but you're in better shape than Mitchell," Sharp told him. "You both look like hell and until I get the results of all the tests there's not much I can tell you about him. He's alive…and he's fighting."

"Stubborn…"

"Yes, he is," Sharp said and checked Teal'c eyes. The jaffa was showing definite signs of a concussion and he knew the bright lights were aggravating it. Sharp lowered the lighting over Teal'c's bed and patted his shoulder before walking to the computer and checking the results of the tests and x-rays. It would take ten to twelve hours to reach their destination, and it was up to him to make sure both men survived the journey.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam stood just inside the doorway, anxiously waiting he arrival of the injured men. She'd been in contact with James Sharp and had been kept appraised of Mitchell and Teal'c's conditions and knew the colonel was in critical condition. The x-rays had uncovered several broken ribs, a hairline fracture of the humerus, and a collapsed lung. She knew she would repeat all the tests and x-rays and several other things that Sharp did not have available on the Daedalus. During the last twenty four hours Mitchell's condition had continued to deteriorate and Sharp had been concerned about the unknown substance running through both men's veins.

Lam watched as the gate was activated and the SG team exited the wormhole. She acted instinctively and hurried up the ramp to meet the newcomers. She quickly glanced at her two patients, and checked the readouts on the portable equipment. "Get them to the infirmary!"

Lam looked up to see her father watching every move she made and knew he was concerned about Teal'c and Mitchell, but right now there was nothing new to tell him. She nodded slightly and then hurried after the gurneys, wishing she could tell the people they passed some good news, but right now there was none.

Carolyn was not surprised to see Teal'c awake and watching her staff working to make the colonel comfortable and moved to his bed. "How are you feeling, Teal'c?"

"Tired…sore," Teal'c answered, sighing as the curtain was drawn across and he could no longer see the other man.

Lam patted his shoulder and turned to the nurse who was hooking up monitoring equipment and checking Teal'c's IV. "I want a repeat of the blood work performed on the Daedalus."

"Yes, Dr. Lam," Johanna Morris said and began taking several vials from the cabinet nearby.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes," Lam said and walked past the curtain and up to the second bed. She didn't ask questions of the nurse working to take blood samples, but checked the monitoring equipment and sighed tiredly. '_It's going to be a long day,'_ she thought as she noted the elevated temperature, low blood pressure, and bruises that covered nearly every inch of exposed skin.

"Dr. Lam, he's coming around," Karen Newland said.

Lam moved to position herself so that Mitchell would see her if he managed to get his eyes opened. Her hand automatically reached out to touch the sweat dampened hair. "Colonel…Cam, I want you to listen to me…it's Carolyn Lam. You're in the infirmary at stargate command and we're going to do everything we can to make you comfortable."

Mitchell could hear her, but when he tried to speak there was something that triggered his gag reflex and his eyes shot open as panic threatened to choke him. A soft hand touched against his cheek while a face, blurry at first, solidified in front of his eyes. He recognized her and the panic eased slightly as her words finally made it through the fog enshrouding his mind.

"Cam, look at me," Lam ordered and was slightly relieved when his eyes seemed to focus on her. "You're on a ventilator to help you breath and you have a tube in your chest because of a collapsed lung. Now I'm going to have Karen give you something to help you sleep and hopefully by the time you wake up you'll feel much better."

Mitchell nodded slightly and watched as the doctor told the nurse what she wanted her to give him and soon found his eyelids growing heavy as the medication entered his bloodstream. He drifted toward the nightmares he'd so recently escaped and fought to keep them at bay, but a familiar voice called to him, taunting him while smiling as she injected something into his arm. _'You will be fine, Little One.'_

Carolyn sighed as the medication took effect and Mitchell's eyes closed. She knew she was taking a chance sedating Mitchell with the unknown substance in his bloodstream, but there really was no choice. There were several tests she needed to complete before she could give any concrete diagnosis to anyone on the base. With that thought in mind Lam ordered a battery of tests that went from abdominal ultra sounds to an MRI and hoped she wasn't leaving anything out.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Hours later, Carolyn Lam knew the news was not good and had already ordered the nurses to prep Cameron Mitchell for surgery. The discovery of the damage to his spleen had not come as much of a shock given Mitchell's condition and symptoms. With a heavy weight on her shoulders, Lam pushed the door open and exited to find the other members of SG1 waiting for news.

"Carolyn, how are they?" Jackson asked when she stepped through the doorway.

"Teal'c is sleeping finally, but he's also running a low grade fever. There are so many contusions and abrasions that I lost count and there's some deep muscle trauma that is going to make him very uncomfortable for a while. Did anyone bother to tell the Viridians that flesh and bone can be damaged?"

"I think we sort of gave them the general idea," Carter assured her.

"If not they will get the idea when we return and…"

"Just don't take Daniel or any of the other men with you," Lam warned, shoulders slumping as she looked to Vala. She knew the woman had deep feelings for Mitchell and if she had read the signs right, Mitchell reciprocated them in full. "I don't have much time, but I wanted to let you know that Cam is being prepped for surgery…"

"Surgery? Why? What's the matter with him?" Mal Doran asked worriedly.

"There is damage to his spleen and I'm going to have to remove it and repair any other damage we may have missed. This could take a long time and you all look like you've been on a week long binge without any sleep. Go…eat, sleep, and I'll send word as soon as he's settled in bed."

"I'm not…"

'Vala, listen to me," Lam ordered seriously. "If you stay here then I'm going to have to read you the riot act and that's just going to keep me away from my job. Mitchell is sedated and will remain that way throughout surgery and possibly into tomorrow. That gives you plenty of time to eat and sleep. I can make it and order…"

"You wouldn't?" Mal Doran tried, but one look at Lam told her she could and would.

"Come on, Vala, lunch is on me," Jackson offered, hoping he could get the woman to leave. "Carolyn will let us know if anything happens."

"I need to go," Lam said and headed back into the infirmary. She knew Jackson and Carter would get Mal Doran to eat, but she had a feeling she'd find the woman standing vigil once Mitchell was out of surgery.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

General Hank Landry looked at the trio seated across from him. The rest of the teams had already been debriefed, but he needed to hear the rest of the story from Jackson, Carter and Mal Doran. Waiting for each of them to grab coffee, Landry watched them closely and knew they were exhausted. He could order them all to their quarters, but until they had word on Cameron Mitchell he doubted they'd rest.

"Okay, let's start with Goran's people," Landry stated. "Are they willing to allow us access to the ancient devices you discovered there?"

"Goran has opened talks that could very well see us overseeing how the device is used," Jackson explained.

"The elders of his tribe are also willing to accept any help we can give them where the Viridians are concerned," Carter added.

"We need to make sure the Viridians can no longer use the device," Landry told them.

"I was thinking about that," Carter said. "Now don't get me wrong, but I do feel sorry for the Viridians…"

"You can't be serious!" Mal Doran snapped angrily.

"Vala, they were doing what they though was necessary to ensure their survival," Carter told her. "Don't get me wrong…I don't condone what they did and I certainly don't agree with the barbaric way they chose their mates, but given their problems and history I have to wonder if we'd have done the same thing."

"I am glad to say we'll never find out the answer to that one," Landry told her.

"I agree, General," Jackson said, frowning as he watched Carter's face for any sign she was pulling their collective legs.

"Look, Daniel, as much as we'd like to believe otherwise our race has had its 'bad' history and I'm sure we'd like to forget some of it ever happened. What I'm saying is they were doing what they thought was within their rights, but now we can show them there are other ways of finding 'mates'."

"Sam, what the Viridians were doing was the same as slavery…"

"I know, Daniel, and as I said I don't condone what they said, but perhaps there is a way we can help them."

"How?" Landry asked softly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty certain if given a choice there are a lot of men who would go with the Viridians…"

"Not if we're honest and tell them about the games!" Mal Doran snapped.

"Vala, that's why we'd have to go back to Viridian and speak with Chandra and her people. If they want our help then they'll have to make some concessions including getting rid of games. I believe Chandra might be the key to getting them to listen," Carter explained.

"Chandra didn't seem like the type to change the way they've been doing things…"

"She'll have to…because the other option will see her planet cut off from others. Goran and his people are tired of being used and I doubt they'll allow the Viridians access to the ancient's devices once they have our help…"

"Goran's people still haven't agreed to everything yet," Jackson reminded her. "Negotiations are proceeding, but we have yet to hear from SG6."

"Dr. Gerardo is a good at what she does and has a nose for negotiations. If anyone can convince Goran's people we're acting in their best interests it's her," Landry told them.

"The Viridians have led a life built on violence and it is engrained into them that a male must prove his worth, Sam, so what makes you think you can change that belief by simply offering them…"

"Vala, you make it sound like I'm trying to make a sale when that's not what I'm proposing at all. All I'm saying is there are other options and it just might be easier to come up with a solution we both agree to," Carter told them. She'd seen a lot of races during her travels through the gate and there were times when she loathed the negotiations, but there were times when each side conceded a point. It didn't happen often, but when it did the rewards usually justified the means. She wasn't talking about forcing anyone to do something they didn't want to do, but at least they could open the door and see where the new path led.

"Sam, I'm all for a peaceful solution, but there are times when that's just not possible," Mal Doran said. "I'd hate to see anyone else put through what was done to Teal'c and Mitchell."

"Well, it's a moot point either way until we hear from SG6," Landry told them and stood up. He knew the trio was worried about Cameron Mitchell, and wanted to escape back to the infirmary. Truth was, he wanted to know how the colonel was doing and motioned for the others to follow him out. The trip to the infirmary was a quiet one, each of them thinking about how best to deal with the Viridians.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

God, she was so tired, but there never seemed to be time for rest when so many teams were off world. There were times when she wished she could go back to the simple practice she'd had before being offered this position. Carolyn washed the blood from her hands and stepped out into the main part of the infirmary, vaguely aware that the news she was about to impart was not what the others wanted to hear. She brushed a hand through her hair, took a deep breath and walked out to speak with the SG team.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Arena-21

Vala's thoughts were of Cameron Mitchell and her anger intensified with each passing moment. She knew Carolyn Lam would do everything in her power to bring him through, but she wondered if that was enough. The doctor had spoken to them about Mitchell's injuries, but she'd been extremely worried about the substance in both his and Teal's blood. Her head came up as the door opened and one very disheveled physician stepped through the door. She went to speak, but Lam's hands came up to stop them.

"Surgery went well and we did have to remove his spleen as well as repair a few other things we found once we started. He's in recovery now, but will be moved into SICU within the hour. Now before you ask it's precautionary because he's so weak and because we have yet to identify the unknown substance showing up in his blood work."

"Is it dangerous?" Mal Doran asked softly.

"Extremely, and the fact that it's still showing up is not a good omen. Drugs and other things in our bloodstream are usually removed through our kidneys, but that just doesn't seem to be happening right now. Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c are both infected with it. I've put Colonel Mitchell on life support for now, because he's too weak to fight what's happening to his body," Lam explained.

"Carolyn, is there anything you can do to help get rid of it?" Landry asked.

"Not a damn thing…we just don't have enough information about it," the doctor said, running her fingers through her hair. "There is something you could do to help."

"Name it," Jackson assured her.

"Ask the Viridians what they used," Lam told them.

"General…"

"Colonel, get your team ready and go. The Daedalus is still at PK4-2C and will take you back to Viridian," Landry ordered.

"We'll get you what you need, Carolyn," Carter assured her.

"Good…the antidote is the best thing or a sample of whatever they were given if there is no antidote," Lam told them.

"We'll get it…just make sure they are…they…"

"Vala, I'll do everything I can," Lam vowed.

"Vala, maybe you should stay here," Jackson tried and saw the defiance in her eyes.

"I'm going, Daniel…Rianna and I have unfinished business and one way or the other she is going to give up all claims to Mitchell and Teal'c," Mal Doran said and saw a slight smile on Carter's face. She knew Sam understood how she felt and hoped when the time came she'd stop Jackson or the others from interfering. Rianna needed to be taken down a peg and although she was smaller, Vala had learned a few things in her travels, and she'd be glad to give first hand knowledge to the Viridian warrior.

"Vala is a member of the team, Daniel," Carter reminded him. She was as angry as Vala about what had been done to Teal'c and Mitchell, but she also understood where the Viridians were coming from.

"Get me everything you can ASAP," Lam told them.

"Can we see Cam before…"

"No, Vala, not yet…maybe when you guys get back here," Lam told her. "Look, I want to check on Teal'c and maybe grab a couple of hours sleep, but if you find out anything before then have someone wake me."

"I will," Landry assured her and watched the SG team hurry toward the gate before speaking to his daughter. "Carolyn, what exactly are we looking at?"

"I can't be certain…Dad, but if things continue as they are Mitchell and Teal'c are going to go through something like withdrawal and without knowing exactly what it is I can't do a damn thing to help. The drug seems to be affecting their respiratory system and if Teal'c's condition continues to deteriorate I'll have to put him on life support."

"Is there any way to remove the drug with Dialysis or something similar?"

"I've thought of that, but there's nothing wrong with their kidney function except that it's not purging this substance from their blood stream," Lam said. "Look, I really am beat and I need to check Teal'c and Mitchell before I turn in."

"Go ahead, Carolyn, I'll see that you're kept informed about SG1's progress," Landry assured her and hurried back to Stargate command.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter looked at Vala and back to Jackson and wished there was some way of convincing their friend to let them handle the Viridians. So far their arguments had fallen on deaf ears and the stubborn man refused to see the wisdom in their plans. "Look, Daniel, Chandra's people have no interest in Vala or me and therefore it makes sense to let us take the lead on this one."

"Sam, I can handle myself," Jackson told her.

"She never said you couldn't, but in this case you're a precious commodity," Mal Doran said and saw the slight smile on Carter's face at her words.

"Precious commodity?" Jackson snapped incredulously. "I'll have you know…"

"Daniel, you know we don't see you that way, but the Viridians do and dangling you before their eyes could be too much of a temptation," Carter said.

"Oh, I'm sure you and Vala will protect my virtue," Jackson quipped. He knew they were worried and that the light hearted banter was their way of easing the tension, but there was no way he was staying behind. They needed to convince the Viridians that Carter's suggestions made sense and they'd be fools to continue kidnapping unwilling males when there were those who would come willingly to Viridian. They grew quiet as they closed in on Rianna's compound.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Rianna and Chandra stood watching as the familiar shuttlecraft descended toward them. A lot had happened since their last visit, and Rianna knew the time had come to make good on her promise to bring Mitchell and Teal'c back to Viridian. By now their people had discovered the marker that had been inserted into the blood streams of both men and without Nadeena's help, Mitchell and Teal'c would die.

"Rianna, perhaps it's time to listen to reason," Chandra told her.

"I am not giving up my property, Chandra. They will be returned to us or they will both die," Rianna told her. The compound had been cleared away and the fallen warriors given a proper burial while the traitors had been disposed of and the creatures of the Caul-der-hoan had been driven back into the wastelands.

"Rianna, Goran's people are no longer willing to let us use their planet's natural resources. We can't travel the same distance to search for trainees."

"Then we take what we need!"

"We tried that before, Rianna," Chandra told her. "The device would not allow us access without their permission and now that these Earth people have interfered Goran will find it easier to refuse us."

"Then we find another way!" Rianna's anger at losing the two males was evident in her voice and even more so in the lines that creased her face. "I will get Mitchell and Teal'c back…they were the best trainees I've seen in my life."

"I agree they were, Rianna, but there comes a time when we need to bow out gracefully."

"Not this time, Chandra. Nadeena gave them the injections and they must be returned before the substance solidifies and stops the blood flowing through their veins. The females will return my property."

'_Somehow I doubt that very much,' Chandra_ thought as the trio exited the shuttlecraft and strode toward them. Two others, both male stood behind them, their weapons pointed in their general direction.

"Chandra, thank you for agreeing to speak with us," Carter stated upon reaching the two warriors.

"You left us little choice as I recall, Colonel," Rianna snarled.

"What did you give Mitchell and Teal'c?" Mal Doran snapped and stood toe to toe with the taller female.

"Ah, you have discovered my little surprise," Rianna said with a slight smile. "It is something Nadeena derived from the Water Shams and once given there is no cure. Mitchell and Teal'c must be injected with it every few cycles or they will die."

"Why?" Jackson asked angrily and could feel Chandra watching him. The woman was at least a foot taller than he was, but she didn't intimidate him.

"Because we have the right to survive," Chandra answered.

"Men are not property to be forced into a fight to the death…"

"On Viridian they are," Rianna told him. "It is the way of our people and the challenges are done to insure that our strength doesn't weaken."

"My daughter is right and I can assure you that the male or males who prove victorious in The Arena are happy with their lives once they understand their role in society," Chandra answered and turned to Daniel as if seeing him for the first time. "Perhaps you would enjoy being a kept male, Dr. Jackson?"

"No…no, that's something I could never enjoy and neither would Mitchell or Teal'c. A man has the right to choose who he wants to spend the rest of his life with," Jackson told her.

"I disagree," Rianna said. "It does not matter what you think, Dr. Jackson…if Mitchell and Teal'c are not returned to us then they will both die. I'm sure they would prefer life on Viridian to death…"

"I'm not so sure about that, Rianna," Carter told her. "Mitchell and Teal'c are free to choose their paths."

"Not any more," Rianna snapped. "I will have what is rightfully mine!"

Vala had heard enough from the female warrior and understood there was only one way to make her listen. She stared into the cold eyes and spoke clearly, hoping the Viridian had some form of code that would make it impossible for Rianna to back down. "They are not and never were yours, Rianna. Mitchell and Teal'c are…"

"Yours?" Rianna asked incredulously before bursting into laughter. "I doubt that very much…they are too much for someone like you!"

Carter watched the scene before her as Rianna tried to turn away, but Mal Doran reacted instinctively and stood directly in her path. Sam had seen Vala angry before, but there was something dangerous about the stance she'd taken and for an instant Carter felt sorry for the Viridian.

"Out of my way!" Rianna snarled.

"No! I challenge you to fight for them."

"You dare challenge me?"

"I do…and I will win."

"I should accept your challenge just so the others can see how easy it is to defeat you," Rianna stated, chuckling softly as she bypassed the smaller female.

"A challenge has been given, Rianna," surprisingly this came from Chandra.

"You can't be serious?"

"Rianna, she is within her rights to challenge you for ownership…or are you afraid of…"

"How dare you, Mother! I believe you and I were going to test each other in the Arena once the challenges were over and I believe it is high time we did so!"

"I believe you're right…"

"No!" Mal Doran snapped and placed herself between the two females. "I will meet you in the Arena!"

"I could take you both…"

"You could try, Rianna, but I am not willing to share victory with another. You and I will meet face to face and if there is anything left then you can face your mother!" Mal Doran told her and there was no mistaking the set of her shoulder and the gleam in her eyes. She would face Rianna, and when all was said and done she would walk away with the antidote for Mitchell and Teal'c.

"Vala…" Carter tried, but there was no answer from the irate woman.

"The challenge has been issued…do you accept, Rianna."

"I accept," Rianna said.

"Very well…when the twin suns dip below the horizon Rianna and Vala Mal Doran will meet in the Arena and fight as we did before the dawn of our time. There can only be one victor…the other will meet their death as is befitting a warrior," Chandra told them.

"Now wait a minute!" Jackson stepped forward. "No one said anything about a fight to the death!"

"It is the way of our people and insures that the loser cannot challenge the victor again," Chandra explained. "Do you wish to reconsider, Vala Mal Doran?"

"She does…"

"No, Sam, I don't. Mitchell and Teal'c's lives depend on me and I won't let them down!" Vala snapped.

"Then we meet in the Arena at sundown," Rianna said and stalked away, angry at her mother's interference, and thinking about the fight ahead of her. It would be a simple task to kill the smaller female, but first she would toy with her and even let her taste victory just before she snapped her neck.

"Rianna is one of our strongest warriors…you should have taken the opportunity I gave you," Chandra warned.

"I can handle myself," Mal Doran assured her.

"I hope so…for both our sakes. It seem Rianna is set in her ways and unwilling to change. If you are victorious then I will speak with the other tribal leaders about changing the way we choose our mates. If you lose then I will meet her in the Arena…"

"You would fight your own daughter?" Carter asked.

"It is our way when a challenge is issued and accepted," Chandra told her.

"Chandra, there are other ways," Jackson said. "You don't seem to agree with Rianna's opinion and if I'm not mistaken you want to change the way things are done here."

"I do…there are several tribal leaders who agree with me, but we have never been sure we would have the following we need to change things. Rianna has a mind of her own and she has always been a strong believer in a show of strength instead of straight talk. If I beat my daughter I will have several tribal members who would be willing to speak on my behalf and perhaps we could change things."

"Chandra, would you be willing to listen to a proposal by my government as well as several other planetary officials we have spoken with?" Carter asked.

"What kind of proposal?" Chandra asked.

"Is there somewhere we could talk without being interrupted?" Jackson asked.

"My quarters," Chandra said and led them toward the compound. "Tell me of the proposal."

"It was Colonel Carter's idea and it seems it has taken hold on several planets. There are men who would be more than willing to visit your world and perhaps even stay if given the chance to make up their own minds," Jackson explained.

"We know of no other way, but the challenges," Chandra told him.

"I know, but we have spoken with Goran's people and have set up a preliminary site at the Ancient's base. They are no longer willing to let you take from them anymore," Carter said.

"We did what we needed to in order to survive," Chandra said.

"There were other ways. You could have asked for help," Mal Doran told her.

"We are a proud race," Chandra said simply as they reached her quarters. "Please tell me more about this proposal."

Carter and Jackson sat at the table while Vala stood watching. Her mind was on the fight that would take place that afternoon and she knew she would have to defeat Rianna if Mitchell and Teal'c were to have a chance of survival.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn looked at the semi conscious Jaffa and knew there was little choice, but to place him on life support. The substance in the blood stream was causing the blood to thicken and she was being forced to resort to anticoagulants in an effort to keep both men alive. Teal'c's breathing had grown worse and he was growing weaker by the minute.

"Teal'c, I know you'd rather not, but we don't have a choice now. We need to put you on life support to give your body a chance to grow strong," Lam explained and reached for a cloth to wipe away the beads of perspiration that formed on her patient's forehead.

"Mit…Mitchell?"

"He's holding his own, Teal'c," Lam told him as they moved the table and equipment closer to the bed. She'd already explained the procedure and had hoped the medication would keep him under, but the Jaffa was awake and coherent. She expertly performed the procedure and looked at the monitoring equipment to make sure everything was as it should be. By the time she was finished, Teal'c was sleeping and she moved to check on her second patient.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell's condition was deteriorating faster than Teal'c's and she knew it had to do with his injuries. Surgery had also taken its toll on the injured man, but she knew it was the unknown substance that was attacking him from the inside. Lam looked up at the clock and realized nearly forty eight hours had passed since the SG team had left and yet they had no word. Pulling up a chair she sat down and placed her elbows on her knees and rubbed at tired eyes.

"Carolyn, have you eaten?"

"I had a sandwich…"

"I mean lately," Landry asked.

"No, but I had a few things I had to do first," Lam explained.

"I can see that. How are they doing?"

"Teal'c condition is stable now that he's on the ventilator. Mitchell's condition is slowly getting worse and there's not a damn thing I can do to change that! He's dying…and I feel so helpless!" Lam said, her head snapping up as she felt a change in the readings just as the alarms sounded. "You have to leave!"

"I'll be right outside the door!" Landry told her and moved out of the way as a crash cart was pushed into position beside Mitchell's bed. The last thing he saw as he left the door was the blankets being thrown off the bed.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Arena-22

Vala had remained quiet throughout the exchange, and in spite of Chandra's seeming interest, Mal Doran did not trust the Viridian. So much had happened and was still happening to people she cared about and these people were to blame. Vala knew she'd done things that made her cringe when she thought about them, but she'd changed since meeting the SG teams and becoming part of one. Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c had accepted her and Mitchell had wormed his way into her life…into her heart.

Vala stood near the window listening to what was being said and watching the Viridian's rebuild the damages cause by the attack. The twin suns were high overhead, beating down on the compound and bathing everything in a soft light. Vala turned away, grabbing at her chest as a sharp pain, like nothing she'd ever experienced stabbed at her heart. Someone grabbed her, easing her onto a chair and pressing something into her shaking hands. She took several swallows, before looking up at Daniel and Sam's concerned faces.

"Vala, what's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Carter asked.

"It's not me…it's Mitchell…some…something's happened to him," Vala said as the pain eased.

"What are you talking about, Vala?" Jackson asked, and realized she must have felt something, because her face was paler than new fallen snow and it was easy to read the emotional turmoil in her eyes.

"I know you probably won't believe this, but I felt him…I….oh, God, he's in such pain," Vala said and took several deep breaths before she was finally able to look at them again. "Chandra, we need the antidote…we need to get it back to Stargate Command before it's too late."

"There is no antidote…"

"No! Don't you dare tell me that!" Mal Doran spat, coming to her feet and facing the larger female. "They will not die! I won't let that happen!"

"Vala, they do not have to die…you could have your people return them and Nadeena could continue the injections…"

"No…that's not acceptable!" Jackson said, angry at the idea of returning Mitchell and Teal'c to a society that viewed them as property.

"Then they will die," Chandra warned.

"Chandra, is it possible to get samples of Nadeena's drug?" Carter asked.

"She has several vials, but what good will that be?"

"The Daedalus could transport it and send it through the stargate," Jackson answered. "Dr. Lam could give them the injections to keep them alive until she can find an antidote."

"I don't think Rianna would agree to that," Chandra told them.

"Rianna doesn't have to know," Mal Doran said.

"They belong to Rianna…it is her right…"

"No, they don't belong to her or anyone else. What is it about that concept that you don't get?" Jackson spat. "We've given you a way out of this mess, yet you don't seem to be very enthusiastic about it."

"It is hard o change something we've believed in for many cycles, Dr. Jackson," Chandra said and took a deep breath. "I will speak with Nadeena and see if she is willing to give you a sample, but I don't know if she'll be agreeable. Would you like to come state your case, Dr. Jackson?"

"No, I'll go," Carter said.

"We all go," Jackson said and followed Chandra out of the building. They walked across the compound and entered another building to find Nadeena working at her desk.

"Chandra, is there something I can do for you?" Nadeena asked, although her eyes were on the male standing to her left. She'd been unconscious when the attack happened and had not seen the people who'd rescued Mitchell and Teal'c, but there was no mistaking the look on the man's face. "I see we have more visitors…is he a peace offering?"

"No, Nadeena, they are here with a proposal, one that I think we should seriously consider. I will explain it to you later, but right now I need you to give them the derivative you made from the Water Shams."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Mitchell and Teal'c are not doing very well and it will keep them alive until Vala and Rianna finish their challenge in The Arena."

"I take it one of these puny females wishes to die young," Nadeena said.

"I am not the one who is going to die, Nadeena," Mal Doran said and it was evident she planned on being the victor.

"You are going to fight for Teal'c and the little one?" Nadeena asked with a slight smile.

"Little one?" Jackson whispered and understood they were talking about Mitchell. Although he wasn't a big man, Cameron Mitchell was by no means considered little, although by Viridian standards he was much smaller in stature.

"It is my pet name for Mitchell," Nadeena explained. "Chandra, are you certain you want to go against Rianna?"

"If Vala is defeated I will be facing my daughter in The Arena…"

"Ah, I see…I had wondered when you two would meet...I have several vials of the Water Sham derivative available, but it has been some time since Mitchell and Teal'c were given an injection and to do so now with knowing what you were doing could very well kill them. Perhaps if I were allowed to accompany the shipment I could supervise the administration of the drug and see that it is done properly."

"Dr. Lam knows what she's doing," Mal Doran vowed.

"Perhaps she does, but it is the only way I will agree to releasing the drug," Nadeena said.

"Daniel, perhaps it is best if you accompany Nadeena back to the Daedalus and see that she stays out of trouble," Carter suggested, hoping to get Jackson out of danger by sending him back to stargate command.

"Sam, I…"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of being with me, Dr. Jackson," Nadeena said.

"Of course not," Jackson blustered, and saw the slight smile on Carter's face. "I'll see that Carolyn gets the medication."

"And keep me out of trouble?" Nadeena asked smiling seductively at the man standing before her. Although he was shorter than she was, she knew he wasn't intimidated by her.

"There is that," Jackson said. "Sam, be careful."

"I don't think I'm the one in danger, Daniel," Carter said and waited for the Viridian to open a cabinet and take out a silver tone kit. "Is that the drug?"

"It is," Nadeena advised. "It has to be kept at a certain temperature and this box is regulated to stay within a certain range. Come, Daniel, let's see more of you…I mean more of your kind."

Jackson rolled his eyes and gave Carter a look that promised retribution as they walked out of Nadeena's quarters toward the area where the shuttlecraft waited their return. The guards were still there and Daniel could tell they were nervous about being so close to the Amazon like society.

"Your race may be small, Dr. Jackson, but I must say you are well built and pleasing to the eyes," Nadeena said and smiled at the slight blush that came over the man's face. "I wonder what you would taste like?" she teased as they entered the craft.

"Daniel, be careful," Carter warned just before the craft took off.

"I would like to hear more about your proposal, Colonel Carter. Would you and Vala care to join me for a late mid day meal?" Chandra asked.

"I'm not hungry…"

"Vala, you need to eat and get ready for the challenge," Chandra warned. "Rianna is strong and you will need to be ready for a prolonged battle if you expect to win. I am also willing to give you some pointers on the use of our weapons."

"What weapons?" Mal Doran asked.

"The Gi'at and the T'rote and several others that my daughter excels at," Chandra told her.

"Isn't it up to Vala to choose the weapon?" Carter asked.

"Not when she is the challenger…although Rianna might see it as more of a challenge to fight hand to hand since she will be confident she can defeat you, Vala," Chandra explained.

"I intend to win at all costs," Vala assured her.

"Still it wouldn't hurt to familiarize yourself with the Viridian weapons, Vala," Carter said.

"The n it's settled…we eat and then I show you what you will need to know if you are to have a fighting chance against my daughter."

Vala stood looking up at the twin suns and closed her eyes, silently praying that the drug would arrive in time to save Mitchell and Teal'c. There had been no other attacks since the one in Chandra's office and she would not believe it was because Cameron Mitchell was dead.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

General Hank Landry rubbed at tired eyes and looked up when the door opened and his daughter made her way toward him. She looked like she should be occupying one of the beds in her own infirmary, but he knew she would do what she had to do in order to make sure Mitchell and Teal'c survived. "Carolyn, sit down before you fall down."

"There's too much to do…I need to find the answer…"

"Is Colonel Mitchell…"

"He's alive, Dad, but I swear it's because he's too damn stubborn to lie down and die," Lam answered. "He's weak, his blood work is still a mystery, and I've had to resort to anticoagulants because whatever the Viridians gave him and Teal'c is wreaking havoc with their heart and impeding regular blood flow."

"Is that helping?"

"So far, but in Mitchell's condition, it could prove deadly. His heart can't take much more and I haven't even mentioned his lungs. We need to get the antidote before it's too late," Lam told him.

"We heard from the Daedalus and they are on the way to PK4-2C with a derivative of the substance in their blood work."

"Thank God…at least If I know what they were given there's a good chance we'll be able to figure out something to counteract it," Lam said.

"One of the Viridians is returned with Dr. Jackson. From the message she's the one who created the drug and injected it into Mitchell and Teal'c."

"Then she should be able to give me an antidote."

"Not from what Dr. Jackson said. It seems it is made form something called a Water Sham and was created to make sure the males never left Viridian once they took part in the challenges."

"Damn, well I'd better get the lab set up and be ready when they arrive," Lam said.

"Can I look in on Teal'c and Mitchell?" Landry asked and was relieved when she nodded for him to go in. Hank walked first to Teal'c's bed, shaking his head in disgust at the damage visible above the sheet. Teal'c's body, much like Mitchell's was a massive bruise with contusions and abrasions that disappeared beneath the blankets. "Keep fighting, Teal'c, we're all waiting for you to prove just how strong you are."

Landry patted the man's bare shoulder before moving through the curtain and up to Mitchell's bed. The colonel was surrounded by equipment that seemed to dwarf not only his body, but the room itself. Tubes lead in and out of his body and he knew the road ahead would be a long one, if they got the antidote in time. He reached out and touched the unconscious man's shoulder in much the same way he'd done for Teal'c, and flinched at the heat he felt. He turned to see one of the nursing staff carrying a special blanket that would help bring down Mitchell's temperature. A second nurse joined her and Landry moved back to give them room to spread it over their patient.

Knowing there was nothing he could do for either man, Landry left them in the care of the medical personnel and strode back to his office, silently praying his daughter would be able to come up with an antidote.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala adjusted the clothing Chandra had given her and wondered how the Viridians found it comfortable. The outfit reminded her of something she'd seen on television while seated in a bar on earth. She remembered the men going crazy over the outfit the warrior princess wore and wondered how the hell she'd worked the long hours wearing something so heavy and awkward.

"Vala, we could leave here now…Daniel should be at the gate by now," Carter explained as she watched the Viridians filing into the seating area over the dome.

"I have to do this, Sam, or they'll just keep right on kidnapping men," Vala stated and adjusted the straps over her shoulders. "Whoever invented this thing should be put in front of a firing squad!"

"I think Lucy Lawless would agree with you."

"Are you ready, Vala?" Chandra asked softly.

"Yes," Mal Doran said, holding her head high as she walked toward the opening and spotted her opponent on the opposite side. The door slammed shut behind her as the dome was lowered, sealing Rianna inside with her. They circled one another, each sizing up her nemesis and looking for the weakest link. With a primal rage, Vala let out a 'war cry' and attacked the other woman.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Arena-23

General Hank Landry stood waiting as the Stargate engaged and Daniel Jackson stepped through, followed immediately by a tall woman in long flowing robe. He walked toward the newcomers and could see the worry on Jackson's face.

"General Hank Landry this is Nadeena," Jackson said by way of introduction.

"Nadeena, than you for coming," Landry said, anger evident in his voice.

"Why thank you, General, I must say you earth males are rather easy on the eyes," Nadeena said, smiling as she looked at the other men standing nearby.

"General, how are they?"

"Teal'c is holding his own, but Carolyn is worried about Mitchell. He's slipping and there's not a damn thing she can do…"

"Perhaps I can help," Nadeena said, stepping forward and eyeing the general appreciatively. "I have brought the elixir with me…it is not a cure, but it will stop the drug from killing Teal'c and the little one."

"Little one?" Landry asked.

"That's what she calls Mitchell…we need to get this to Carolyn," Jackson said and Landry motioned for them to follow him. There was an armed detail in attendance and would remain so as long as Nadeena was at the Stargate.

"I am impressed by your facilities, General," Nadeena said, smiling as they passed two men. "Are all earth males so well made?"

"I guess that depends on your taste," Landry told her.

"Mitchell…Teal'c…Dr. Jackson and even you would make any Viridian female a fine mate. I'm sure you could father many children," Nadeena said and frowned when both Landry and Jackson seemed to choke on the air. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, Nadeena, nothing at all," Jackson said, relieved to see they'd reached the infirmary. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, just as Carolyn Lam exited the special unit where Teal'c and Mitchell were being cared for.

"Daniel, tell me you brought something…anything we can use?"

"Actually, the best way to ensure Teal'c and the little ones' survival is by letting me take them back to Viridian…"

"That's not an option!" Lam snapped. "Is that…"

"This is Nadeena," Jackson answered. "She has the drug and…"

"What we really need is an antidote," Lam stated, facing the newcomer with anger in her eyes. Nadeena towered over her, but Carolyn did not back down.

"I am sorry, but there is no antidote…it was our only means of keeping our chosen mates on Viridian," Nadeena explained, passing the case to the physician. "This is a derivative of the Water Shams on Viridian and should be injected at 24 hour cycles."

"Would you care to tell me how long a cycle is?" Lam asked, anger evident in her voice.

"If I am not mistaken this time the cycle means once every twenty four hours," Jackson explained having listened carefully to the use of the word.

"I need to analyze this before I give Teal'c or Mitchell the injection," Lam explained. She took the case and without a word hurried inside, leaving Jackson and the general to explain what she was doing.

"Where is she going?" Nadeena asked, frowning at the lack of explanation from the woman.

"Dr. Lam wants to make sure this is the same substance she found in Teal'c and Mitchell's bloodstream," Jackson answered. "She will test it in the lab and when she's done she'll decide whether or not to give them the injection."

"Daniel, it has been too long as it is," Nadeena told him. "I they do not receive the injection in one of your hours they will die."

"That would make your people murders," Landry spat.

"As we told your people we did what was necessary to ensure our survival. The worlds we visited and harvested were rich in the male population while ours was dying a slow death. If we could have found another way we would have," Nadeena told him.

"There's always another way," Landry said.

"Not that we could find," Nadeena said. "I would like to see them."

"That will be up to Dr. Lam," Jackson told her.

"Are you afraid I will hurt them?"

"It appears that you've done so in the past," the general told her.

"You have your guards to watch me…I wish only to make sure they are not too far gone. The Water Sham is known to affect the male's respirations the longer he is without the injection," Nadeena said.

"Dr. Lam has them both on a ventilator," Jackson explained.

"A Ventilator?" the Viridian asked.

"It's a machine to assist in their breathing," Daniel explained.

"I would like to see such a device, Nadeena said.

"Perhaps once Carolyn has completed her tests," Landry said and settled onto one of the chairs to wait for his daughter to return. He could hear Nadeena and Jackson talking, but chose not to get involved as the anger at what had been done to two of his people increased.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala knew she was fighting against a woman who was not only bigger than she was, but also stronger, yet she had something the other woman didn't have and that was the need to control her own anger. Rianna had made several mistakes during their fight so far and had paid for it dearly. There were bruises forming on the woman's exposed skin and Vala knew she would add to the colorful array as long as she kept her wits about her.

Vala watched as Rianna took up the familiar stance and knew what was coming. She ducked away from the blow that would have staggered her and came up beneath the woman's arm to land a fist in her stomach that drove the Viridian backwards for several feet. Vala smiled and continued her assault, landing several successive blows before Rianna managed to get in a few of her own. Mal Doran blinked and knew it wasn't sweat running down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe away the blood.

Vala smiled at Rianna and knew by the angry scowl she was getting under the female's skin. She tilted her head slightly and placed her hands on her hips as the Viridian again tried to take the initiative. One thing Vala had learned from the SG teams was never to give up and never let your opponent see you hurting because they could use it to their advantage. As Rianna moved in a circle, Vala waited, springing into action when she heard the Viridian behind her. She dropped to her knees as Rianna tried to slam her fists in Vala's back, Mal Doran grabbed her arms and using her forward momentum threw Rianna over her shoulders. Vala smiled at the sickening thud as Rianna's body hit the hard packed surface and her head bounced off the ground.

Vala regained her feet and moved in front of the dazed female. She straddled the Viridian, but Rianna was not done yet and grabbed Vala's legs at the knee. Vala realized her mistake and tried to compensate, but Rianna managed to throw her off balance and she toppled backward, landing between Rianna's legs. Her nemesis used her larger body to take advantage and wrapped her limbs around Vala's waist.

Mal Doran knew the woman's intent, but there was nothing she could do to stop her as it felt like a band of steel was tightening around her. She thought about what she'd learned, but there didn't seem to be anything that could possibly break her opponent's hold on her body. She managed to shift slightly and kicked out, connecting wit Rianna's chin, but it didn't seem to faze the woman. Vala felt herself weakening, but refused to give in to the darkness that was slowly encroaching on her mind.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam looked at the test results and knew there was no choice, but to inject both men and hope they could find the antidote before it was too late. She walked slowly toward the trio seated near her office and hoped she could trust Nadeena with how much to give each man.

"Carolyn, did you finish your tests?" Landry asked.

"Yes, this is the same thing that's messing with their blood and major organs," Lam spat.

"I assure you we do not want wither man to die…they fought their battle in The Arena and won. That alone is what deems them worthy to become mates with our…"

"Mates? Do you realize you're talking about living beings here and not a piece of meat? I don't understand why your people didn't ask someone for help…"

"We are a proud warrior race, Dr. Lam, and this has been our way of life for longer than…"

"Then change it! Look, I don't have time…they don't have time to argue and I need to know exactly how much of this to give them," Lam told her.

"I will show you," Nadeena said, beginning to understand how these people must feel.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lam asked softly.

"You don't, but I can assure you that I have no interest in seeing Teal'c or the 'Little One'…"

"If you say hurt I'm going to slug you myself!" Lam warned and saw a hint of a smile on her father's face. "How much do I give them?"

"Teal'c will require a larger dose," Nadeena offered. "It would be easier if I showed you rather than chance wasting what we have here."

"Follow me," Lam ordered and was glad Jackson and Landry positioned themselves to follow her. Once inside the special unit, she pushed aside the curtain separating the two beds. Both men were unconscious and surrounded by the equipment that was keeping them alive. "This is what your people have done to Mitchell and Teal'c."

"I am sorry, Dr. Lam," Nadeena whispered, knowing she was partially responsible for the horrible condition of both males. "The Water Sham derivative will help them…at least it will stop the degenerative disorder afflicting their systems. If you will allow me I shall show you exactly how to measure the correct dosage and inject it into their veins."

Lam knew it was her call, and understood her father would back any decision she made, but this was something that nagged her conscience because she had no idea if her decision was the right one or not. She reached for two sterile syringes and picked up the vial of liquid, sighing heavily at the thought of injecting both men.

"Carolyn, trust your instincts," Landry ordered.

"I am…"

"How long do they have without the injection?" Jackson asked.

"A day at the most," Lam answered and watched Nadeena measure the first dose. She moved to Teal'c's bed and cleaned an IV juncture and took the syringe. It wasn't long before both men had received the Water Sham derivative and the waiting game began.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter stood with her face pressed up against the dome, her hands fisted so tightly her knuckles fingers had long ago lost any feeling. She knew Vala was holding her own and hoped she had enough to see this fight through. Both women had traded blows right up until Rianna managed to get Vala in a death grip that she seemed unable to break. The bigger female had locked both legs around Vala's midsection and seemed to be squeezing the life from her as everyone watched.

"Go for the thighs, Vala…remember the self defense course," Carter whispered.

"What did you say, Colonel?"

"I was just talking to myself, Chandra," the colonel answered.

"Vala did well, but it appears I will have to take my daughter up on our personal challenge," the Viridian woman said.

"Don't count Vala out yet," Carter said, smiling when Mal Doran managed to maneuver herself into a position where she could grab Rianna and inflict enough pain to make the viridian relinquish her hold. Vala's face was a mask of blood and bruises and Carter knew she was going to have to visit the infirmary as soon as they got back to the Daedalus.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala knew she had to do something before she lost consciousness completely and remembered something Carter had shown her during one of the self defense classes she'd been given. Rianna's attention was solely on squeezing the life from her and Vala knew she was dangerously close to losing the battle, but she was not ready to quit. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, smiling inwardly when her foe seemed to relax slightly. As soon as she felt the pressure ease, Vala grabbed Rianna's inner thighs and pinched until the woman screamed in rage, and drew her long legs up.

Vala moved on instincts born of the need for survival and was on her feet before Rianna had a chance to recover. Vala waited until the woman got to her knees and kicked her in the ribs several times until she landed on her back. Mal Doran kicked her again, her body shaking with anger as Rianna tried to protect her abdomen. Vala quickly struck the Viridian as she climbed to her hands and knees, a blow that landed at the base of her enemy's neck successfully driving the woman back to the ground.

Vala moved on instincts now born of desperation and straddled the warrior. She grabbed a fistful of long blonde hair and yanked backward, exposing the woman's throat. A feral rage boiled within and she wrapped her finger around the woman's throat.

"Call…call it or I'll rip your throat out!"

"Do…do it!" Rianna snarled.

"No! You call it…you tell them you're beaten!"

"No…I won't!" Rianna spat and tried to escape the death grip her foe had on her hair.

"You will, Rianna, because as much as you hate defeat you still think there's a way to get Mitchell and Teal'c back," Vala tightened her grip, digging her nails into the flesh and drawing blood. "Say it and maybe you'll see them again!"

"I…I admit defeat!" Rianna snarled, and knew she'd just shown her people a weakness that none had ever seen in her. Vala released her grip and stood up, staggering toward the doorway as the dome began to rise.

"You are unworthy to have them!"

"No, Rianna, you're the one who's unworthy. I defeated you using your own challenges and I claim them as is my right," Vala told her and turned to find Chandra and Carter watching her.

"You are a true warrior," Chandra told her.

"Thank you…"

"Chandra, you and I are destined to finish this!"

"No, Rianna, we are not. You lost…you admitted defeat and that means you are no longer worthy of meeting a challenger in The Arena. You are no longer allowed to make decisions and the other tribal councils will not allow you to choose a mate when the time comes. You are no longer a warrior…"

"You can't do this to me, Chandra!"

"I didn't…you only have yourself to blame. Take whatever dignity you have left and leave," Chandra told her.

"Where would you have me go?" Rianna asked angrily.

"I don't really care as long as you are away from our compound. Perhaps Murina's followers are in search of another leader since she has been dealt with. The Caul-der-hoan is filled with places for you to start your own following, but you are no longer welcome here," Chandra warned.

"I will make sure you pay for this, Mother," Rianna said the last with utter distaste, holding her head high as she staggered away from the Arena.

Carter moved to stand closer to Vala who suddenly looked ready to collapse, but Mal Doran perked up when Chandra stood before her.

"I will take your proposal up with the council and hopefully we'll have an answer for you before you return," Chandra offered.

"Thank you," Carter said and placed a steadying hand on Vala who seemed to be visibly shaken. "Vala?"

"We need…I need to get back to Stargate Command, Sam, something's happening and I need to be there!" Mal Doran said just as her body shook and her legs buckled.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

The Arena-24

Daniel watched over the two men who remained unresponsive and wished there was some sign that the Water Sham derivative was working, but in the last six hours Teal'c's condition hadn't changed, while Mitchell seemed to be slipping further away from them. He knew Lam was worried about Cam's blood pressure and the fact that they couldn't keep it within normal parameters. He'd heard her talking with Landry and knew she was worried that they'd missed something, a slow bleeder she'd said, and that they might have to take him back to surgery to find it. A sound from Teal'c's bed caught his attention and he moved to the Jaffa's side, watching as the man fought his way toward consciousness.

Teal'c's dreams were confusing and he desperately wanted to escape the darkness that surrounded him. He knew he wasn't alone and sought out his fellow captive, but Cameron Mitchell seemed to have disappeared. He tried calling to him, but no sound emerged from his ravaged throat and he tried to reach for the offending item. He finally managed to open his eyes and panicked at the intrusion down his throat, but his instincts kicked in when a familiar face loomed above him.

"I need some help in here!" Jackson called and moved out of the way as Carolyn Lam and one of the nurses took his place at the Jaffa's bedside. He listened as she explained what she wanted Teal'c to do and winced when he heard the man cough as the tube was removed from his throat.

"Mit…"

"Just rest, Teal'c, don't try to talk right now," Lam ordered and fed him some ice chips to ease his arid throat. "Colonel Mitchell is on your left, just turn your head and you'll see him."

"Is he…"

"Teal'c, you need to rest. Mitchell is holding his own," Lam told him and adjusted the medications until Teal'c eyes closed and he relaxed in sleep.

"Carolyn, how is he?" Jackson asked.

"The fact that he woke up is a good sign," Lam told him. "Whatever Nadeena gave him is helping, but I'd rather not have to keep giving it to either of them. I need to get back to the lab and see if we can synthesize an antidote."

"How long since you slept?"

"What year is this?" Lam asked, a slight smile on her face.

"That long...maybe you should let the others take over while you get some sleep," Jackson told her.

"Listen to him, Carolyn, he makes sense," Landry said, having heard part of the conversation.

"I wish I could, but…"

"No buts…I'll make it an order if I have to. It's time the doctor took her own advice and got some sleep before she winds up as her own patient," the general warned.

Carolyn Lam knew her father was right, but still she wanted to protest, unfortunately she didn't have the energy to put up more than a token argument. She quickly checked both men, gave orders to the nurses while making several notations on the charts. "Jenna, wake me if there's any change in Mitchell's blood pressure."

"I will," Jenna Stockton assured her. She watched the physician leave and turned back to the patients to find Landry and Jackson talking in hushed tones. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but from what she heard, the viridians were a race of Amazon like females who had kidnapped Mitchell and Teal'c to use as mates. She moved to Mitchell's bed and frowned when she realized he could have been killed and still might die, but she would not allow that to happen. She'd only been at the SGC for six weeks, and during that time she'd been watching Cameron Mitchell, hoping he would notice her. Unfortunately he seemed to be off world more often than any of the others and she did not have the opportunity to tell him how she felt.

Jenna wanted to care for Mitchell once he was released from the infirmary and had already collected several items she would need, but she could not initiate anything until after Lam discharged him. Her eyes closed, and a slight smile formed at the thought of running her hands along his taut muscles, of caring for his wounds and making love to him. The smile lingered even after she opened her eyes and anyone who knew her would have recognized it for what it was…a hint of the underlying insanity that few people noticed.

"Jenna, would you help me?"

"Sure, Donna," Stockton said, silently cursing the intrusion on her thoughts. She took one last look at Cameron Mitchell and reluctantly left the cubicle.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Rianna cursed her mother as she took her belongings and hurried away from the compound. Her wounds were painful, but nothing serious and she ignored the throbbing pain in her skull. She prided herself on always keeping one step ahead of those around her and quickly made her way toward the area where the small space craft was kept. She knew there was enough fuel to get her to one of the planets nearby and once there she could lose herself until she found another way off the world and take back the property that belonged to her.

The craft was guarded by a single female, and Rianna knew she could overpower her if she needed to. "Jolinia, why don't you take a break and let me…"

"Rianna, what happened? Did you defeat that female?"

"It is a long story, Jolinia, but I do not have the time to go into details. I need to take the craft…"

"I can't let you do that without approval from Chandra," Jolinia warned, but realized too late that she had allowed Rianna to get to close as the woman hit her with a hidden weapon that sent her headlong into a dark abyss.

Rianna hurriedly unlocked the keypad and pressed the proper code to open the back hatch. She stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind her before making her way toward the pilot's seat. It didn't take long to initiate takeoff and she quickly sent the ship flying across the treetops and deeper into the Caul-der-hoan. She skimmed along the mountaintops and disappeared before anyone realized she'd taken the ship.

"I will not give up, Mitchell, you belong to me and I won't let them keep you from me!" Rianna spat and slammed her fists on the console.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter smiled as she listened to Vala arguing with Jamison Sharp and stepped into the Daedalus' infirmary to find Sharp with his hands on his hips. Vala was standing in front of him with a blanket wrapped around her, a stubborn look on her battered face that spoke volumes. Sam stepped between the duo and raised her hands for Vala to stop.

"Sam, how long before we reach PK4-2C?"

"It'll be several hours yet, Vala, so why don't you let Dr. Sharp take a look at you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Vala, you probably are, but when we reach Stargate command Carolyn is going to take one look at you and order you to the infirmary. Do you really think she'll let you anywhere near Cameron looking like you went three rounds…"

"Okay…I get it, but don't let him put me out…I need to know that Cam is okay…and I can't do that if I'm unconscious," Mal Doran told her. She had no idea why she could suddenly sense when Mitchell was in trouble, but right now she wasn't questioning the ability. She reached out, feeling for the slight touch that seemed to solidify if she concentrated hard enough. She found it hard to concentrate as the accumulated aches and pains of the last 24 four hours, coupled with exhaustion overwhelmed her. She sat on the edge of the bed and didn't protest when Carter eased her down on the pillow.

"Thank you, Colonel Carter," Sharp said and motioned for her to leave.

"Sam, Cam's in bad shape…he's hurting and there's not a damn thing I can do about it," Mal Doran whispered.

"Not yet, Vala, but when we get back to stargate command he'll know you're there," Carter assured the other woman who finally gave in to her body's need for rest.

"She'll be okay, Colonel, it's mostly deep bruising and several lacerations that will require sutures," Sharp explained, grateful for Carter's help.

Sam had seen many things during her time with the SGC and had learned not to question things that had no explanation. How Mal Doran had suddenly developed a second sense where Mitchell was concerned was something she might never understand, but it was there, evidenced by the look in Vala's eyes. Carter left the infirmary and made her way to the command center of the Daedalus, hoping she could find something to make the time go by faster.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam looked at the clock and noted it was past time for her to check on her patients. So far Teal'c had woken several times, while Mitchell remained unconscious and oblivious to everything around him. She'd slept for four hours, and then went directly to the lab to check on the progress with the Water Sham, but so far there was no news, bad or good to report. She knew they needed to get some of the pure plant in order to speed up the process and hoped they could persuade Nadeena to supply them with it.

Lam checked on Teal'c and smiled when the big Jaffa opened his eyes and asked for some water. She reached for the pitcher and poured some ice water into a glass before handing it to the injured man. She watched as he drank it, relieved to see he wasn't having too much of a problem with it. Next she moved to Mitchell's bed, relieved to see he was on the verge of waking up. His BP was still too low for her liking and his temperature was higher than it had been when she'd checked on him earlier.

"Jenna, we need to get his temperature down. Would you grab the cooling blanket?"

"Yes, Dr. Lam," Stockton said and hurried away. She'd seen the woman's concern and had felt a hint of jealousy and rage coursing through her as Lam had touched his forehead. She returned with the cooling blanket and helped arrange it over the patient, fighting to keep her emotions in check whenever Lam touched Mitchell's body. Her shift ended in less than two minutes and she knew there was no way she could stick around without causing suspicions. Reluctantly, she left the infirmary, silently cursing that her four day rotation was over.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"_You belong to me, Mitchell, and I will never let you go…" She moved toward him and he cried out as she touched him with the Gi'at., and still he fought her ministrations. "No…not yours…never yours…don't belong to anyone…" Again and again she touched his body, sending shivers of agony twisting along his nerves and driving daggers of pain through the base of his skull. "Yes…you do, Mitchell, and I will be coming for you…"_

"_No…No…No…"_ Mitchell could have sworn he screamed the single word, but there was no way any sound got past whatever was clogging his throat. He fought, his tongue pressing up against the intrusion as his mind screamed to be free of the device. Hands touched him; voices spoke to him, yet there seemed to be no way through the thick sludge invading his mind. The voices seemed to get louder and he tried to latch onto them, but he was drowning and there didn't seem to be a damn thing he could do to stop it.

Mitchell tried to scream, tried to make the voices understand that he was trying, but he could not find the strength needed to push out whatever was down his throat. Hands were on his arms, pushing him down on whatever surface he laid on, while he fought to open his eyes. The bright overhead lights did nothing to ease his torment and deep in his throat a silent scream formed, never to escape past whatever blocked his airways.

"Colonel…Cam! Listen to me! I'm going to take the tube out, but I need you to calm down and breathe out for me!"

'_Breathe out…breathe…can't breathe…can't…breathe,'_ Mitchell thought and was surprised when the obstruction was removed and he took a deep breath, curling in on himself as he tried to stem the pain raging throughout his body. Hands reached for him again and straightened his body until he was lying flat on his back. Panicked by his inability to make sense of anything that was happening, Mitchell lashed out until a voice broke through his pain and his eyes sought the person whose voice was like a soothing balm on his ravaged nerves.

"Cam, look at me…"

"Happened…look l…like hell," Mitchell managed, his voice weak and raspy as he looked into the newcomers eyes.

"Now is that any way to speak to the lady who just fought for you?"

"Fight…who?"

"She took on Rianna and sent her packing," Carter told him. "Those self defense lessons really worked and she's made a name for herself with the Viridians."

"Vala…y…you okay?" Mitchell asked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I'm fine…"

"No, she's not, but she will be once she's had some rest and lets me take a look at her. As for the rest of you…out! Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c need to rest…"

"Think she might be…be r…right 'bout that," Mitchell whispered as an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose. He felt someone take his hand and smiled when soft lips brushed up against his own. "M…missed you, Vala."

"I missed you too, Cam…sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Mal Doran said with a slight smile. She watched as he dropped off to sleep and sighed tiredly before turning to find Carolyn Lam blocking her exit.

"All right, Vala, let's get you checked out and tucked into bed," Lam ordered.

"I don't want to leave him."

"Then you won't argue about spending the night in the infirmary. How much closer could you be?"

"Carolyn, Daniel and I are going to speak with Nadeena about getting the samples you need," Carter said and hurried away, smiling when she heard Vala protesting he need for another examination. She made her way to the guest quarters assigned to Nadeena and was not surprised when Daniel caught up to her.

"Is Vala all right?"

"She's bruised from head to toe, but she's where she wants to be right now," Carter explained nodding to the guard standing outside Nadeena's quarters. She knocked and waited for the Viridian to open the door, surprised to find her wearing an outfit that actually covered most of her body.

"Colonel Carter, welcome…ah, Dr. Jackson, I was hoping you would come by for a visit."

"Nadeena, we need to ask you for a favor," Carter stated.

"Let me guess…you want samples from the Water Sham?"

"Exactly," Jackson told her. "Will you help us?"

"Perhaps," Nadeena said with a slight, mischievous grin as she gazed at the male standing across from her. "If the reward is high enough."

"I don't think we can give you the kind of reward you want," Carter said and stepped in front of Jackson.

"Is he yours?"

"Haven't you learned anything while you've been here?" Carter asked angrily. "Humans don't own humans…in any way, shape, or form!"

"Too bad…you don't know the joys of taking a mate such as this one or the 'little one'," Nadeena told her.

"You don't know the joy of having a man ask you out to dinner or a movie. All you know is taking what you want by force and that's not going to happen any more. I spoke with Chandra after Vala defeated Rianna in your Arena…"

"Someone actually beat Rianna and I wasn't there to witness it? Damn, that must have been something to see."

"It was. Chandra has agreed to help us, but it seems you are the only one who knows how to harvest the Water Sham."

"I am…after all a girl needs to have something to hold her position in the tribes," Nadeena said.

"Will you help us?" Jackson asked.

"If Rianna has been defeated then Chandra must be in her glory as unchallenged leader of our tribe. I will help you, but I must tell you I've tried to find an antidote, but had never been successful," Nadeena told them. "When do we leave, Dr. Jackson?"

"You'll have to forgive us for not trusting you totally, Nadeena, but Dr. Jackson won't be coming with us…actually the team will be made up of female SG members only," Carter explained.

"You're no fun at all, Colonel Carter," Nadeena said and shook her head sadly. "This is going to be rather boring…but there is something I want before I do this."

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"I want to see the 'little one'," Nadeena said.

"Mitchell is sleeping," Carter tried.

"That's okay…I won't wake him," the Viridian told them.

"Sam, we don't have a choice," Jackson said.

"I know, but I want your word that you'll help us, Nadeena."

"I don't want to see either man die, Colonel," Nadeena assured her and followed the other woman out of the room. They were silent until they reached the infirmary and Carter turned to her once more.

"Cam is not doing well, but Carolyn removed the tube from his throat…"

"That is good news," the Viridian told her.

"Colonel, is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi, Sheila, we need to see Colonel Mitchell for a few minutes."

"Dr. Lam left orders that he should not be disturbed."

"Where is Dr. Lam?" Carter asked.

"She's with Vala in exam room three," the nurse answered.

"Sheila, we won't stay long, but we need to see him before we leave for Viridian," Jackson explained.

"I don't know why anyone would bother going back to that place. Unbelievably barbaric…"

"We don't have a choice," Carter told her and brushed past the woman. She felt the same way, but deep down she understood the reasons behind the Viridian's actions. Given time she hoped they would see that their customs could be changed and the challenges ended for good. They reached the ICU and Carter silently cursed the Viridians for what they'd done.

"What is she doing here?" Teal'c snarled, his voice unsteady, but the anger was still apparent.

"Hello, Teal'c it is good to see you awake. I trust they are taking good care of you or perhaps you miss my tender ministrations," Nadeena teased, but moved to Mitchell's bed. There was something about the sleeping male that still sent sparks of desire through her body. She briefly wondered if perhaps she could find a way to return him to her world and considered refusing to help harvest the Water Sham, but did not want to go against Chandra's wishes for now. She reached out and took his right hand in her own, frowning at how cool he felt.

"We're using a special blanket to help bring down his temperature," the nurse explained.

"Oh, Little One, you should have remained on viridian," Nadeena whispered, smiling when his eyes opened and he seemed to focus on her. There was an immediate change in the monitoring equipment and she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from the bed.

"D…don't t…touch me…do…don't…"

"Easy, Cam, she's gone," Carter explained as the nurse began checking the leads and IV lines. "We're escorting her back to her planet and hopefully we'll get what we need to help you and Teal'c."

"Teal'c…okay?"

"I am fine, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c managed.

"Good…that's good," Mitchell said and slipped back into the dreams that plagued him. The monitors seemed to return to normal, but Cam missed the relieved looks sent in his direction.

"When are you going back?" Teal'c asked.

"We're leaving right away, but it will be an all female team this time," Carter answered. "You and Cam need to rest until we get back."

"Be careful…don't trust them," Teal'c warned, licking at dry lips before slipping back into a sedated sleep.

"Sam, watch your back," Jackson warned and wished he was going along. He knew Carter could handle herself and so could the others she'd chosen to accompany her, but Nadeena's people had yet to earn their trust. He looked at Mitchell and Teal'c and realized that trust would be a long time in coming.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala silently cursed Carolyn Lam as she opened her eyes and peered around the infirmary. The duplicitous doctor had given her something to help with the aches and pains, but she hadn't said anything about knocking her out for any length of time. Mal Doran sat up, stared at the IV line running into her left arm, and slid her legs over the edge of the bed.

Vala sat for several long minutes while the room tilted on its access, but finally managed to get to her feet. She reached for the robe hanging over the back of the chair and slipped it on. There was no one around as she made her way toward the ICU, but she figured that was because of the lateness of the hour.

The lights in ICU were turned down and she spotted Teal'c immediately. The Jaffa was sleeping soundly, still surrounded by a jumble of equipment that gave the medical staff everything they needed to know to keep him comfortable. She moved past the first bed and gasped at the sight that greeted her. There could only be one explanation for the empty bed, the silent equipment, and the missing man. Cameron Mitchell was dead and no one had bothered to wake her.

"No!" Vala screamed as tears filled her eyes and her knees buckled, sending her to the floor between the two beds.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The Arena-25

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Daniel Jackson heard the cry and rushed into the ICU just as Teal'c tried to sit up. "Stay where you are, Teal'c. I have her."

"Oh, Daniel, why didn't they come get me? Why didn't I get to say goodbye?"

"Goodbye to who, Vala? What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, gently pulling the distraught woman to her feet.

"Cam…why didn't they let me see him before…before he…he…" She collapsed against him, fighting back the tears that threatened to flow and wishing she was being held by another man.

"Vala," Jackson said and frowned when she leaned heavily against him. He glanced at the empty bed, made up and looking as if it had never been used and suddenly understood what had her so upset. "Vala, listen to me…Cam is not dead. Carolyn had to take him back to surgery, but he should be fine."

"Cam's not…he's not…"

"No, he's not. Look why don't you get back to bed and I'll make sure they let you know when he's back?"

"I don't…"

"Vala, it could be hours still and if that's the case you'll be no good to him," Jackson told her. "Rest and I promise I'll make sure you're here when Mitchell wakes up."

"You'll come get me…no matter what Dr. Lam says?"

"I'll come get you," Jackson vowed and led the woman back to her bed. He watched her sit down and grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on the nightstand and gently dabbed at the tears.

"Ow," Vala groused, jerking away as he pressed against the bruised area around her eyes.

"Sorry," Jackson said, gently touching the bruised features. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine," Vala told him, taking the tissue from his hand before settling back on the bed. She ached all over, but she knew it would all heal given time, but the ache in her heart would continue until Cameron Mitchell was back on his feet. She would give anything to see him smile, to gaze into his eyes and lose herself in the warm green depths.

"He'll be fine, Vala, just give it time."

"Has Dr. Lam found anything new with the drug they used on Cam and Teal'c?"

"No, but Carter took a team to Viridian and Nadeena is going to help her harvest the Water Sham…Carolyn will be able to find an antidote once she has it in it's purist form," Jackson told her.

"I hope so, Daniel, because I can't…I don't want anything to happen to either of them," Mal Doran told him, sighing tiredly before closing her eyes. She knew she'd bared a part of her soul to Jackson, but it had felt good to let go, if only for a little while. She'd never felt this way before, and it hurt worse than the physical injuries she'd ever felt, but there was also a feeling of warmth whenever she thought about Cameron Mitchell.

Jackson watched until he was sure she'd fallen asleep and went to reassure Teal'c that everything was okay. He glanced at the clock on the wall and realized nearly three hours had passed since Lam had taken Mitchell back to surgery and he knew it could still be some time before they heard anything.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala opened her eyes and winced when the overhead light stabbed at her eyes and sent pain deep into her skull. She closed them and waited for several seconds before slowly opening them to find out who or what had interrupted her sleep. It didn't take long for her eyes to focus on Carolyn Lam and the blinding headache from moments ago was quickly forgotten. "Cam…how is he? Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"Hold on, Vala, one question at a time. Cam is doing fine and no he's not awake. I don't expect him to wake up for at least another eight to ten hours. You can see him as soon as I make sure you're okay and get rid of this IV for you," Lam explained.

"Cam's okay?" Mal Doran asked, focusing on those two simple words.

"Yes, he is. I found a slow bleeder in his abdomen and managed to repair it and he's had several pints of blood so his BP is close to normal parameters. I'm guessing it happened during one of his sessions in The Arena. I just wish I hadn't missed it," Lam said as she checked her patient's pupils for any sign of problems.

"Don't blame yourself…with everything that was done to him it wouldn't surprise me if there were other things that haven't shown up yet."

"Lord, I hope not," the physician said tiredly. "He's got an uphill battle to face as it is."

"He won't have to face it alone," Mal Doran vowed.

"That's what I thought," Lam said with a grin before turning her attention to the IV. "I think we can dispense with this as long as you take it easy and drink plenty of fluids."

"I will," Mal Doran told her and waited impatiently for Lam to finish with her. Once the IV was out, Vala reached for her clothes and motioned for Lam to close the curtain and let her get dressed. She donned her clothing and made her way toward the ICU, smiling when she found Teal'c sitting up and eating a light meal. "Hey, Big Guy, it's good to see you awake and eating," Vala said and leaned in conspiratorially. "I'll see if I can bring you something more substantial in the morning."

"That would be appreciated, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c said, failing to hide the fact that even a soft lunch was hard for him to handle right now. He watched as the woman moved to the second bed and sat in the chair someone had placed there. He knew Mitchell and Mal Doran had feelings for each other and hoped they would be given the opportunity to act on them. A hint of a smile formed as he watched her take Mitchell's limp hand in her own and bring it up to her lips. He knew some people thought Vala was brash, but they had nopt been given the opportunity to really get to know her.

"Teal'c is there anything I can get you?" a nurse asked, disrupting his thoughts as she removed the empty tray.

"No, thank you, I am fine," the big Jaffa said and lowered the head of his bed slightly. He did not want to impose on Vala's time with Mitchell and closed his eyes, but he could still ear her soft voice pleading with the unconscious man to keep fighting.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Rianna knew she had allies on other planets and could go to ground until such time as she build up a small army and was strong enough to take back what was rightfully hers. The planet she chose to land on was close to S33-27L and had a working gate. From there she could choose any location where the people were indebted to her and would gladly give her what she requested. She'd learned long ago to keep some things to herself and Chandra would be unable to track her even if she did find the abandoned ship.

Rianna slammed her fist against the console at the thought of having to fight for something she'd already proved belonged to her. Mitchell and Teal'c should be hers, but she could be reasonable and would allow someone else to take the big Jaffa so long as she had Mitchell to warm her bed. It would take several cycles to get her friends together and hopefully she would still have allies on Viridian who would choose to follow her.

Chandra and the others were weaklings and should not be allowed to lead her people. She'd given in to the females from earth and now their linage would pay for it with weaker males from worlds that were beneath them. The Viridians had always been a warrior race who fought for what they believed in, Chandra and her followers were trying to change that by listening to the earth females.

Rianna knew there were plenty of uninhabited worlds she could gate through and once there it would be a simple matter of setting her plans in motion. Once she had her people behind her, she could wait until the time was right to take back her property, after all Cameron Mitchell was a male and should be taught their rightful place in life.

Rianna landed the craft near the hidden village and made sure it would not be found unless the person knew what he or she was looking for. These people were allies, mainly because there were certain aspects of their lifestyle that mirrored her own. The females were the stronger of the species and were not afraid to take their males to task when needed. She'd struck up a friendship with several of the stronger females and been told she would always be welcome and asylum given anytime she requested it.

The tall Viridian made her way toward the entrance to the underground caverns that were home to the indigenous people and knew exactly where to look for the keypads. She hit the eight digit code and stepped into the first chamber where she could go deeper through several runoff tunnels. Sholese and her people lived above ground during the summer cycle, but in the winter they dwelled underground because the caverns were heated by thermal pools.

"Rianna, it is good to see you again," Jillannex spoke from her post at the entrance to the first tunnel.

"It is good to see you as well Jillannex. Is Sholese in her chambers?"

"She is meeting with several council members on the third level. I will let her know of your arrival."

"Thank you," Rianna said and followed the tunnel as it sloped downward, taking her to the deeper levels. She could hardly wait to see her friend once more and ask for asylum. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be allowed to stay and the smile of greeting she received upon entry told her she wasn't mistaken.

"Rianna, you honor us with your presence….yet you are alone. Does this mean you have finally decided Viridian is not for you?"

"Actually, Sholese, I have come in hopes that you will allow me to stay here until I am able to decide on my next course of action. I need to figure out a way to retrieve what was taken from me," the blond explained.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, Sister, come join me for dinner and perhaps you could even visit with Tyril while you are here."

"I just might take you up on your offer…but first I need to check in with several of my contacts and see if they are willing to help me," Rianna said. She followed her hostess inside and was not surprised to find several males in attendance. Sholese's race had plenty of males available and those who wanted could have several mates if they so wished.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

It was the following morning before Cameron Mitchell opened his eyes and tried to figure out why he was flat on his back with tubes and wires attached to his body. He licked at dry lips, relieved when someone used a sponge to moisten them and then offered him a small spoon of ice chips.

"Thanks," Mitchell whispered.

"You're welcome…how do you feel?"

"Not much of anything right now…you must be feeding me the good stuff," the colonel said, shifting slightly when Lam offered him more ice chips.

"You could say that, but we'll be weaning you off those soon so I can do a proper assessment of how you are really doing."

"Damn…knew it was too good to last," Mitchell said and turned his head when a familiar face seemed to float above his shoulder. "Vala, you look like you should be in this bed…"

"Are you propositioning me, Cam?"

"Is it working?"

"If it is then I'm kicking her out and putting you back to sleep," Lam warned and moved out of the way. She looked at the monitors and was pleased with the readings for now and left the two people alone.

"I thought I'd lost you," Mal Doran whispered and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached for his hand and smiled when he gently squeezed her fingers.

"I'm not that easy to lose," Mitchell assured her. "So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"I had a run in with an over confident Viridian…"

"Let me guess…Rianna?"

"Give the man the prize…got it in one," Vala said.

"Does she look worse than you?"

"Let's just say I kicked some Viridian butt. Chandra told her she was no loner welcome in their compound and they are now listening to Samantha's suggestions about asking for 'male volunteers'. They really thought their way was the only way," Mal Doran told him, noting how hard he was fighting to stay awake. "You should rest, Cam."

"Don't seem to have much choice…sorry, Vala…not much company."

"Right now you're the best company a girl could wish for…close your eyes and I'll be here when you wake up," Vala assured him and watched as he slowly lost the battle to stay awake. She looked up as Carolyn Lam returned and injected something into Mitchell's IV. "What is that?"

"It's the drug Nadeena was giving him…I wish there was some other way, but right now both of them need to keep taking it until we get an antidote," Lam explained. She checked the monitors and once more left Vala alone with the injured men.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Samantha Carter looked at the beautiful plants that the Viridians called Water Shams. They looked to be a cross between earth's roses and lilacs with silken petals and long stems that swayed in the breeze. The leaves shimmered in the light from the twin suns and seemed to be an iridescent color with veins that flowed with a crimson substance. It was the liquid in the leaves that provided the best hope for an antidote to the poisonous effect of Nadeena's derivative. The storms had killed off many of the younger plants, but there were some hearty ones that had been protected by overhanging rock ledges and heavy undergrowth of brush and small saplings.

"How do we proceed, Colonel?" Major Sharon Woodrow asked.

"Nadeena?" Carter turned to the Viridian.

"The leaves are the most potent part of the Water Sham, but they must be cut away properly or the liquid will simply bleed away and be of no use. Here, let me get you the clippings you'll need," the Viridian offered.

Carter watched as the woman expertly ct the leaves, sealing the tips with a sticky substance she'd brought with her. She frowned, but did stop her, hoping there would be a chance for explanations at a later time. For now she wanted to get the plants and get back to earth as fast as she could. The quicker Lam got the Water Shams, the quicker she could work on an antidote.

"This substance acts like the plant stem and stops the liquid from seeping out. The leaves will stay moist and live as long as you keep this in place. Tell Doctor Lam to be careful and make sure she doesn't remove this until she's ready to drain the leaves completely," Nadeena explained, capping off the container before handing it to Carter. "In spite of what you must think of me, I do hope she is successful in finding an antidote."

"Thank you, Nadeena, if anyone can it Carolyn," Carter told her and motioned for Woodrow and the rest of the team that she was ready to leave. They had returned to find Rianna had taken the small ship and disappeared without a trace."Tell Chandra we will watch fro Rianna."

"She knows, but I will make sure she knows we have a true ally in your people. We are indebted to you for the contacts you have given us and I must say I am impressed by those I've seen so far," Nadeena said with a hint of a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm sure they are pleased as well," Carter said, glad they'd been able to help two races get in contact with each other. The Viridians and the male inhabitants of a small planet called Tarisimo were already talking about their future. Tarisimo's males outnumbered their females by a ratio of five to one and there were several males who were interested in a future with the beautiful Amazon like females of Viridian.

"Colonel, I know you disliked how we handled things, but you have to understand it was the only way we knew…it has always been the way of things for us," Nadeena said once they'd reached the shuttle craft.

"I understand, but I'm glad you, Chandra and the others have decided to change things. You might just find it is even more enjoyable than the challenges," Carter said and entered the craft. "We'll be in contact."

"I will work on an antidote from this end and if I am successful I will let your people know," Nadeena assured her, standing back so the doors could be closed. She admired the Colonel and her people for their easy forgiveness and wished her own race could be so gracious. Still, it would be nice to flirt with Mitchell and Jackson if the opportunity presented itself. With that thought in mind she turned her attention to gathering several leaves from the remained Water Shams.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

The Arena-26

Time seemed to drag on for Cam Mitchell, but there seemed very little he could do to change that. While Teal'c grew increasingly stronger, his own recuperation seemed almost at a standstill. Lam had explained to him that his injuries had been more severe and therefore it would take longer for him to heal.

Mitchell raised the head of his bed and watched as Teal'c finished dressing. Three days had passed since he'd undergone the surgery to repair the internal injuries he'd sustained at the hands of the Viridians. Samantha Carter had returned the day before with the Water Sham samples and Carolyn Lam had been scarce while working on the antidote.

"Hey, Big Fella, would you do something for me?"

"What is it you wish of me, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"Smuggle me in a cheeseburger…the biggest greasiest one you can find," Mitchell answered.

"If he does you'll wind up with an ulcer as big as the one you're giving me."

"Sorry, General, I didn't know you were there," Mitchell said, shifting slightly in an effort to get comfortable.

"You're just lucky it's me and not Carolyn, she'd make damn sure you were put in quarantine until she released you," Landry warned. "Now I know you're impatient to get out of here, but until Carolyn signs off on your discharge you will stay put and acquiesce to her wishes. I can make it an order if that's what it takes…do I need to do that?"

"No, Sir," Mitchell told him.

"I will see you later, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said, tilting his head slightly in his direction.

"Without the cheeseburger," Landry warned.

"Sorry, Colonel Mitchell."

"Traitor," Mitchell said, but there was a slight smile on his face as the bigger man left. He knew Teal'c was restricted to the base until Lam found an antidote, but at least he would not be staring at the same four walls.

"Besides being hungry…how are you feeling?"

"Not much of anything…she's still got me on the good stuff I guess…just tired of being sleepy all the time," Mitchell answered.

"She wouldn't give it to you if she didn't think you needed it. I know you want to be in the thick of things, but right now you're expected to stay right where you are," Landry warned, and then smiled before telling Mitchell the reason for his visit. "I did talk to her about giving you something to keep you occupied."

"What did she say?"

"Well, as long as you don't overdo things she says you can do some research and maybe check over some files that have been sitting on your desk for the last month…"

"Ouch," Mitchell spat, but was relieved at the idea of having something to occupy his mind.

"Good, if this works out I may have to initiate a day in the infirmary in order to keep the paperwork from piling up," Landry teased. "You rest easy and I'll send you some work later this evening."

"Thank you, Sir," Mitchell said and waited for the man to leave before trying to sit up. The move pulled at the wounds in his body, but he ignored the warning signs until he was sitting up straight in the bed. He reached for the side rail and pressed the button that would lower it before sliding his legs over the edge. He sat with his eyes closed until he thought the room had righted itself and finally opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into the face of his worst nightmare.

"Going somewhere?"

"Hello, Vala…"

"Don't hello Vala me, Cam…what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I need to go…"

"Where? The floor?" Mal Doran asked, with no hint of humor in her voice. "I can guarantee that's exactly where you'll wind up if you try to get out of bed."

"Damn it, Vala, I just need to move…"

"Not on your own you don't!"

"Jesus, what is this? Am I wearing a bell or something?"

"Not yet, but it can be arranged!" Lam told him.

"You wouldn't!" Mitchell spat, but one look at Carolyn Lam told him she could and would if he kept it up. He sat back and sighed in defeat before looking at the two women.

"Colonel, I know how hard it is for you to be stuck in here while your team, well part of your team goes off world, but until we have the answers we need you and Teal'c need to stay put," Lam told him.

"When can I get out of here?" Mitchell asked.

"Well you could leave today if you're that anxious, but I'd like to open a betting pool first," Lam said seriously, arms folded across her chest as she watched her recalcitrant patient.

"Betting pool for what?" the colonel asked.

"How long before you fall on your butt or face and wind up back in here for an extended stay," the physician answered honestly.

"Carolyn, you can put me down for ten in say one hour," Landry told her.

"That long? I was looking at 15 minutes…just enough time to change the sheets and set it all up for him again…"

"You're a riot, Doc," Mitchell said, relaxing against the pillows with a weary sigh.

"Does this mean you're staying?" Lam asked.

"I guess so," Mitchell grumbled.

"I'll leave you with grumpy…"

"Thanks, Dad, you're all heart," the physician said, tucking the blankets around her patient and waiting for him to look at her.

"Did you find anything?" Mitchell asked without opening his eyes.

"Nothing yet, but we have been able to map out some of the plants enzymes. Once we know what we're dealing with it won't take long to come up with an antidote."

"I hope so, Doc…do you know what happened to Rianna?"

"Is she the one behind your disappearance?"

"The main one…yes," Mitchell told her.

"I'm not sure what happened with her, but Colonel Carter should be able to tell you what's happening…"

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Carter asked upon entering the room.

"Sam, what happened with Rianna?" Mitchell asked.

"Rianna's people exiled her and told her she was not welcome in their compound. She left after Vala kicked her Viridian backside and Chandra has assured me she won't be returning."

"Damn," Mitchell cursed softly.

"Cam, she's gone and none of her people will help her. During our last trip Chandra told me Rianna took their space craft and disappeared. She won't show her face there anymore unless she wants to face her own challengers in the arena. Chandra and several others have decided they should make the changes we suggested and have already been 'interviewing' candidates who have shown and interest in their lifestyle," Carter told him.

"I doubt she'll return to Viridian, but somehow I doubt we've seen the last of her," Mitchell said.

"Maybe not, but she won't have her people backing her up, Cam," Carter said. "She's probably looking for some corner of the galaxy to hide out and lick her wounds."

"No…I don't think so, but I'm not about to live my life worrying about whether she's around every corner. I've never done that before and I'm not about to start now," the injured man said and smiled when he spotted a new figure enter his room. "Hi, Vala."

"Carolyn, I'd like to show you a couple of things Daniel and I discovered," Carter said when newcomer sat on the edge of the bed. Lam took a quick look at the monitors before following the other woman outside.

"I must say you look better than you did yesterday," Mal Doran said, smiling when Mitchell reached up and touched his fingers against the deep bruises on her cheek.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Only when I smile," Vala said.

"Why don't you join me?" Mitchell offered and moved toward the left side of the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you," Mal Doran told him.

"I'm not asking you to wrestle, Vala, just lie down beside me," the SG1 officer said and smiled when she did as he asked and then positioned herself so that his head wrested on her shoulder. Cam drank in the scent of her, relishing in the idea that this beautiful woman cared for him. He kissed her cheek and elicited a small cry from her and lifted his head. "Is there anywhere that doesn't hurt?"

"My left big toe," Mal Doran said, and pressed her lips against his, enjoying the feeling that coursed through her body. She knew she could not allow it to go any further and reluctantly pulled away, smiling when she heard him moan softly. "Sorry, but I don't think you have the strength to finish this if we went too far."

"Try me," Mitchell told her, but he knew she was right. He shifted, careful not to disturb the IV line that remained in place, but refused to let her move away from him. "Stay…"

"Someone will see us…"

"Let them…I'm just going to rest a while," Mitchell said.

Vala watched his face closely and knew the instant he was asleep and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She worried about the substance in his veins and prayed Lam would come up with an antidote that would take away his and Teal'c's dependence on the Water Sham enzyme. She knew they could always harvest more, but neither Mitchell nor Teal'c wanted to have any sort of dependence, especially one that existed in only one place so far.

Vala unconsciously pulled him closer, sighing contentedly at the feel of his body next to hers. She silently cursed Rianna for every mark she'd allowed to be put on Mitchell's body and vowed that someday she would find the Viridian and this time they would finish their fight. No one had a right to do this to anyone else, yet there were others that thought like the Viridians and both male and females suffered from the abuse.

Mal Doran closed her eyes, content to hold this man who'd come to mean so much to her. She listened to his soft breathing and was glad the extra tubes had been removed from his body. She kissed the top of his head and relaxed, fighting to keep her body from tensing up while she held him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Jenna Stockton was never so glad to be back on duty and hurried toward the room where she'd last seen Cameron Mitchell. She'd spent her time off trying to figure out what it was that drew her to the SG1 officer, but had been unable to pin down a specific reason. She was just drawn to him, captivated by his eyes and the urge to take care of him. She could hardly wait to take his blood pressure and other vitals and show him just how well she did her job.

Jenna smoothed down her top and checked her hair before pushing aside the curtain that shielded the patient from prying eyes. What she saw sent rage stabbing through her mind, and she was barely able to hold back the fierce anger at seeing the woman holding her Cam.

"Jenna, let him sleep…I took a set of vitals earlier and Dr. Lam said to leave him alone."

"But he's not alone…she shouldn't be on the bed with him. What if she hurts him?"

"Jenna, she's just lying beside him…if anything he's sleeping better than he has since he was brought in here," Donna Rideout said with a slight smile. "Actually they look…cute curled up together like that."

"How can you say that? She's probably hurting him and I…I…" Jenna stopped when she saw the look on the other woman's face and knew she was in danger of revealing too much about her feelings. "Oh, Hell, Donna, I'm just a stickler for rules. I'm sure she'll be careful."

"Why don't you go check to see if the latest test results are back," Rideout suggested, frowning when she saw the other nurse stare at the bed before leaving the sleeping couple alone. 'What the hell is her problem,' she thought before checking the monitors and closing the curtain once more.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

The Arena-27

Chandra looked at the woman who'd initiated the changes in her world and smiled in spite of her fears. It had been three weeks since the first of the male volunteers had come to Viridian and so far things were working out. Of the 68 men that had come to see what Viridian had to offer only three had chosen not to follow through on the option of staying. They'd be returning to their words with the help of Colonel Samantha Carter and her people. She moved to greet the earth woman and shook her hand respectfully.

"Welcome back, Colonel Carter, I hope things are well with Teal'c and Mitchell," Chandra said, motioning for Carter and the other women to follow her into the structure where meals were served.

"There's been no change in their situation although their physical wounds are healing. Teal'c has been released from the infirmary, but Cam is still under Dr. Lam's care."

"Nadeena is still looking for an antidote, but she has not been successful as yet. You will be pleased to know that we no longer use the Water Sham on the males who decide to stay," Chandra told her upon entering the structure. "We have successfully paired up 65 of the possible 68 males who voluntarily came to check us out. The tribal council members are hailing you as our heroin and may very well rewrite certain chapters in our history to show your contribution."

"I won't take all the credit, Chandra. You're people must have known you could not continue as you were and therefore you were ready for a change," Carter stated and thanked the tall young female who brought her a drink of Viridian ale.

"Perhaps we were, but if Rianna had her way we would have continued along the chosen lines. I am glad things are changing," Chandra said, smiling when a male, taller than most humans walked over and sat down beside her. "If it had not been for you I would never have met Shar'duk of Sheldane and that would have been a shame indeed. We chose each other and have been given the councils blessing to mate."

"I'm glad for you, Chandra," Carter told her and found she really was glad the Viridian people were working hard to change what had been a lifetime of conditioning. "Have you heard anything from Rianna?"

"Nothing…not since she stole the ship and took off. I believe she left Viridian and don't believe she will ever return. If she does she will be exiled to the Caul-der-hoan," Chandra offered.

"I hope you will advise us if she does return."

"Are you afraid she'll go after Mitchell?"

"Rianna seemed dead set on taking Mitchell no matter whether she won or lost in The Arena. I don't think she'd hesitate to go after him if she had the chance."

"You have my word, Colonel, we will advise you of Rianna's whereabouts should she contact us…"

"I found something!"

"Nadeena, calm down…we have company," Chandra scolded when the physician entered the room with several vials and seemed full of energy.

"Oh…of course, welcome back Colonel…and might I say your timing is wonderful," Nadeena said, taking a seat next to Carter and handing her the vials.

"What are these?" Carter asked.

"Oh, sorry…these are new derivatives of the Water Sham drug. I have labeled them and written several pages explaining what I found, but I'm sure your Dr. Lam will want to check the results for herself…"

"An anitidote?" Carter asked hopefully.

"No…not quite, but it's close and I figure if Dr. Lam and I work together we should be able to find one in no time at all."

"Are you proposing the colonel's people take you back to earth with them?" Chandra asked.

"Yes," Nadeena answered and turned to Carter. "I can do nothing more here because I don't have any way to test the drugs and I'm sure Dr. Lam would want to take a look at my numbers before making any decisions one way or the other."

"I'll contact the SGC and get back to you, but I'm pretty certain your help will be appreciated," Carter said hopefully. She looked at the vials expectantly and was somewhat surprised when Nadeena handed them over. "I'll contact you as soon as I hear from the SGC."

"Wouldn't it be better if I came with you…I'm sure Dr. Lam would appreciate my help and the faster we find and antidote the better," Nadeena explained, anxious to see the human males once more.

"Won't you be needed here?" Carter asked.

"Not really…I have trained several people to take over for me and since there are no new challenges it is doubtful that I will be needed in the near future," Nadeena said and turned to Chandra. "I am sure Chandra can do without me fro a few weeks."

"All right," Carter said and shook hands with the Chandra before leaving.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam knew he was being childish, but right now he'd had enough of being poked and prodded and wanted out. He'd tried pleading and even whining at one point, but all that got him was a grim look from both Lam and Vala. Although he felt stronger he knew he was far from healed, but he could rest in his own quarters without being woken by nurses who insisted on checking his vitals every hour. He sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the once dormant pain that continued to grow worse, as he tried to prove to the two women that he was strong enough to be up and around.

"There," he said when the five minutes were up.

"Cam, the deal was that you could stand on your own and walk across the room without falling on your cute behind," Mal Doran said, pointedly reaching behind him to lightly pinch him.

"Hey!" Mitchell slapped at her hand and slid off the bed, barely able to suppress the pain caused by moving too quickly.

"I rest my case," Lam said, folding her arms across her chest and smiling slightly.

"That's not fair…I can do it," Mitchell told her. "Vala, get the hell away from me…"

"My…my, aren't we grouchy this morning," Mal Doran teased.

"I'm not grouchy…you just caught me by surprise," the Colonel said, releasing his hold on the bed and taking the first step, unbalanced slightly by the soft cast on his right arm. He swallowed several times, fighting to stay on his feet as he made the short trip across the infirmary.

"Would you like to make a wager on how long it takes him to make it to the wall?" Mal Doran asked.

"Actually it's more like how long before he falls and we have to carry him back to his bed," Lam said, walking beside the injured man.

"You two are a barrel of laughs this morning," Mitchell grumbled, but continued his monumental journey. He could feel them watching him and felt like an old man, yet he didn't falter in his need to finish what he'd started. _'One more step…just one more…'_ he thought, repeating the three one mantra until he reached his destination and turned to face Vala and Lam. "Told you!"

"Yes, you did, but I don't…"

"Come on, Doc, you said if I made it across the room on my own you'd cut the strings and let me out of here," the colonel reminded her.

"He's right," Mal Doran said, a hint of a smile on her face. She knew Mitchell was far from healed, but the victory went a long way toward reassuring her that he would make a full recovery.

"Colonel, you'll have to come to the infirmary on a daily basis for blood work and an injection of the enzyme."

"I can live with that," Mitchell assured her.

"You need to rest and eat properly."

"That'll be my department," Mal Doran said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, Lord, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," the SG1 officer quipped.

"Well then let's…"

"Oh no, Doc, I did what you said and I'm not letting you back down on our deal now," Mitchell told her. "Give me my walking papers and I'll be on my way."

"Don't you mean shuffling papers because right now that's exactly what you're doing? A good strong wind and you'd be on your…behind," Lam warned, but she knew there was no going back on the deal she'd made and vowed that the next time she would make damn sure to give him a harder test than just walking across the infirmary. She quickly went over the instructions and made sure Mitchell understood what was expected of him. Finally there was nothing else she could think of to keep him there and turned his care over to Mal Doran.

"Come on, Cam, let's get you to your quarters," Mal Doran said and stood beside the injured colonel. "At the rate it takes you we'll probably just have to turn around and come back."

"Real funny," Mitchell groused, but wore a real smile for the first time since the ordeal began. He stepped out into the corridor, concentrating hard on his movements and nearly collided with an immovable object. He lifted his head and stepped back when he recognized the woman standing there. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Hello, Little One…"

"Would you please quit with the 'little one' crap?"

"No…I don't think so. Not when it fits you so well," Nadeena told him and moved aside to let the duo pass.

"Cam, are you AWOL or…"

"No, Sam, Dr. Lam released me," Mitchell assured her.

"That's wonderful…perhaps we could join you for lunch, Little One?" Nadeena suggested smugly.

"Not in your wildest dreams," the colonel told her.

"Oh, Little One, you have no idea," Nadeena smiled at the flash of color in Mitchell's cheeks and would have continued except someone stepped between them and she knew her fun had ended by the look in Vala's eyes. "You don't know what you're missing…"

"And I don't want to," Mitchell vowed and began moving away. "My mother told me there'd be people like her…I just wish she'd figure out that the name doesn't fit."

"Well, compared to the Viridians I'd say we were all 'little ones', Mal Doran told him. "Now if you would allow me to pick a nickname more suited to you it would be 'cushy tushy'."

"Damn it, Vala, you're no help," Mitchell complained when she lightly smacked his butt before moving ahead slightly. He knew they were nearing the command center and tried to get past her, but Vala shook her head and pointed to the other corridor.

"Dr. Lam said you'd try something like this and I gave her my word that you would not make any pit stops unless of course it was one of 'those' pit stops in which case I was to stand guard at the door…"

"Jesus, Vala, you've been hanging around us too long," Mitchell said with an easy grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would," Mitchell said. His legs felt like rubber and he wasn't sure he'd have the energy to make it to his quarters.

"Cam, why don't we grab something to eat?" Mal Doran asked. She'd seen the exhaustion and pain on his face and had slowly maneuvered them toward the mess hall…although she could never understand why they called it a mess hall when the place was spotless.

"I could use…thanks, Vala," Mitchell said simply and flashed his best smile. He knew she'd made the suggestions for two reasons and both had to do with him. He pushed the door open and was greeted by several members of other SG teams and quickly found himself sitting and a tray of food placed before him.

"Enjoy," Vala told him.

"I'm beginning to think there's a conspiracy," Mitchell told her and smiled when Teal'c, Jackson, and Carter joined them at the table.

"It is good to see you up and around, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said, tilting his head slightly in greeting.

"Thanks, Big Guy, it's good to be out of there," Mitchell said and turned to Carter. "Why is Nadeena back here?"

"She thinks she had a break through with the Water Sham Enzymes," Carter answered.

"God, I hope so…my arms are beginning to look like pincushions," Mitchell told her.

"It's still going to be awhile before Carolyn can test the vials Nadeena brought with her, but it should help find an antidote," Jackson told them. "At least there's hope."

"Indeed," Teal'c said simply.

"How are you doing, Teal'c?" Mitchell asked.

"I am healing, but like you I dislike needles and grow weary of reporting to the infirmary each day," the Jaffa answered. The team grew quiet, thinking about the events of the last few weeks and what it meant to Mitchell and Teal'c. The Viridians seemed to understand why they should change their ways, but there'd still be some who would not take to those changes easily. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, but there were many present who were glad to see SG1 back at full strength, even if they couldn't go on any off world missions together.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The Arena-28

Cameron Mitchell looked into the mess hall and sighed tiredly. He wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep, but his stomach was reminding him that he'd missed the afternoon meal and if Lam caught wind of the fact he'd wind up with a lecture. He knew Vala, Carter, and Jackson had left on an emergency off world mission and would not be returning for a couple of days. The mess hall was empty except for a couple of people, but he wasn't in the mood for company anyway.

Mitchell made his way toward the counter and picked out a turkey sandwich, chicken noodle soup, and a cup of coffee. It was awkward trying to balance the tray with his left hand, but someone took pity on him and he smiled at the pretty woman who'd come to his rescue.

"Where would you like to sit, Colonel?"

"In the corner over there," Mitchell told her and tried to remember her name, but there were so many people in Cheyenne Mountain that it was hard to keep track of them unless he saw them on a frequent basis.

"There you go, Colonel, I'm glad you're eating…Dr. Lam will be pleased."

"Thank you…"

"Jenna…Jenna Stockton," the nurse told him, slightly angered by the fact that he didn't know her name.

"Thank you, Jenna, I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't come along…you're my very own Florence Nightingale," Mitchell said with a slight smile. "Would you care to join me?"

"Well, I have a few minutes," Jenna told him and saw the grimace when he took a sip of the coffee. "Why don't you let me get you a fresh cup…they just brewed a new pot."

"That's okay…It's not that bad."

"Don't be silly, Colonel, coffee should be enjoyed and I can tell you won't enjoy that one," the nurse said. "How do you take it?"

"Black," Mitchell told her. He watched her walk to the counter and was grateful when she returned with a fresh cup of coffee. He took a sip and nodded approval. "Thank you, Jenna."

"You're welcome…I need to get back to work so if there's anything else I can get you let me know now," Stockton declared, smiling inwardly at the idea of caring for this man again. There was something about him when he was hurting that just made her heart beat a little faster.

"No…thanks, you've done enough," Mitchell said and turned his attention to the sandwich.

"Just make sure you get some rest."

"I will," the colonel assured her and watched her leave before returning his attention to the sandwich. He ate most of the meal and placed the tray in the rack before heading toward the command center, but a sudden wave of dizziness made him rethink the idea and he made his way toward his quarters. Once inside his room he dropped heavily onto the bed and let his mind and body rest.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Rianna knew she would probably never return to Viridian, but she had ways of finding out what was happening. The people of this world had welcomed her with open arms and she knew they were sympathetic to her plight. Sholese had certainly shown her just how deep their friendship went and she leaned back, feeling the strong chest of the male she'd chosen to warm her bed. She turned and smiled as Sholese and Skylaron joined them on the soft skins they'd cured from the large tusked beasts that roamed the hills on the north side of the island.

Rianna waited for Skylaron and Sholese to get comfortable and watched as a smaller male with the blackest eyes she'd ever seen poured two glasses of the strong, but sweet beverage refined by Sholese's people. She took one and sipped at the delicious ale and felt Tyril move behind her and knew her chosen mate could easily satisfy her if it wasn't for the memory of a certain earth male.

"Rianna, who is this male that has made you turn away from your people?" Sholese asked and reached for the round green fruit placed before her.

"He is from a distant world called Earth and I chose him because he is an alpha male in spite of his size…"

"I take it he is smaller that Tyril?"

"Yes he is…by at least a foot, but there is no doubt as to his position amongst his people. When I first saw him he was leading a team through the stargate and was the dominant male. He is a part of Earth's military and seemed to be at ease with his position," Rianna told her.

"What is he like…physically I mean?" Sholese asked.

"He is an inch over six feet tall with soft brown hair and blue eyes that can range from a warm sky to the coldest depths of the sea. He is well muscled and stubborn and I want him in my bed," Rianna's voice was heady with lust as she spoke of the male who'd impacted her life so quickly.

"Blue eyes have always been your downfall, Rianna, but I thought you preferred your male with darker hair coloring."

"Normally I do, but Sholese, Cameron Mitchell is worth changing my tastes for."

"Does he…is he involved with anyone on his planet?"

"Vala Mal Doran was his champion on Viridian?"

"Is she the reason for your bruises?"

"Yes, I underestimated her, but that will not happen again."

"Will she get in your way when you decide to go take Mitchell back?"

"Probably…at least I hope so because I would love a chance to take her down for good," Rianna told her and held out her glass for more of the ale. "I am not going to give up what is mine and she will learn the hard way that Mitchell is mine by right of the challenges in The Arena."

"How did Mitchell handle The Arena? I'm sure there were other larger trainees?"

"There were, but Mitchell and his partner Teal'c handled them easily," Rianna said. She knew the other female could read her easily and knew Sholese would find Mitchell attractive if given the opportunity to meet him.

"Perhaps you will allow me to bed him when you have him properly trained," Sholese asked.

"Perhaps, but for now we both have willing bodies to appease our needs," Rianna answered and allowed Tyril to kiss her. She felt her body reacting to his touch, but wished they belonged to another as she let her imagination run wild.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam entered the cubical to find Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c already present. She knew both men were anxious for her to find an antidote, but even with Nadeena's breakthrough there was still a ways to go. They would need to take the Water Sham derivative for a while longer, but there was a little good news. Lam hoped they would understand that there was indeed a light at the end of the tunnel, even if it was a small one.

Carter, Jackson, and Mal Doran had teamed up with SG5 and gone off world to speak with the planetary leaders on JC3-19. The warring factions had asked for their help in making a truce that would last, but neither side was ready to concede defeat. Jackson was hopeful that with the proper mediation, both sides could come out with an equal amount of power that would even the scales for years to come. Lam knew Mitchell and Teal'c had argued with her father, but there was no way the two men could go on off world missions until the drug was out of their system. On top of that, Mitchell was still a long ways from being given a clean bill of health, even now he looked like he was ready to fall on his face.

The syringes were already filled with the drug and she quickly swabbed a spot on Mitchell's bruise right shoulder before injecting the liquid. She repeated the process with Teal'c and then leaned against the second bed while folding her arms across her chest. "Now I know you two are getting anxious about the antidote and I figured it's time I gave you an update…"

"Indeed," Teal'c said simply.

"Nadeena has made several breakthroughs and we are close…"

"But?" Mitchell questioned softly.

"But we're not quite there yet. We're working round the clock and have found several similarities to drugs made from plants here on earth, but there are subtle differences that could kill you if we're not careful. I know it's not much, but we're doing everything we can."

"What happens when the drug runs out?" Mitchell asked tiredly.

"It won't…Nadeena's people are gathering more of the Water Shams and we should receive a new shipment in a couple of days," Lam explained.

"It's like we're still prisoners," the colonel complained.

"I know, but hopefully it won't be for much longer," Lam told him, frowning when she noticed the beads of sweat that formed on Mitchell's forehead. She'd known something was not quite right with the way he seemed to be purposefully avoiding his gaze, and reached for the equipment alongside the bed.

"Doc…"

"Colonel, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Mitchell asked, drawing back when she tried to get his temperature.

"That you weren't feeling well."

"Hell, Doc, I don't remember the last time I felt good…it's just the residual affects of the drug?"

"Thank you, Dr. Mitchell, but this is more than residual effects," Lam scolded and placed the probe in his ear. She looked at the reading and frowned. "You have a fever, Colonel…"

"Give me a couple of aspirin and I'll call you in the morning," Mitchell snapped.

"I don't think so…I want to find out what's causing this before it gets any worse," the physician told him and pressed the button to summon one of the nurses. "Teal'c, move to the other bed and stay put until we check you both out."

"Doc, come on…it's nothing," Mitchell tried, but the truth was he'd been feeling like crap all day and it had steadily grown worse. He'd thought about ducking out on the trip to the infirmary, but that would have resulted in Lam sending out the troops to find him. He heard her speaking to the nurse, but for the life of him he couldn't understand what was being said because of the locomotive whistling through his skull. He slid off the edge of the bed, standing on shaky legs as Lam and the nurse grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"Colonel, you're not going anywhere," Lam warned. "Jenna, set up and IV…"

"Damn," Mitchell groaned and tried to curl into a ball when a knifing pain shot through his gut. He felt Lam and the nurse removing his shirt, but didn't have the strength to fight as they settled him back on the pillow. He felt a needle slip into his forearm and placed his other arm over his eyes. The headache was growing worse and the bitter taste of bile at the back of his throat made him heave.

Jenna easily inserted the IV and took several vials of blood while Lam listened to the patient's heart and checked his temperature once more. She knew nothing would show up on a tox screen, because it would have already left his body, but the effects would continue and that meant she would be able to care for him.

"Colonel, I'm going to give you something to help with the nausea…can you tell me when this all started?" Lam asked and waited for Mitchell to look at her.

"Started last night…figured it was something I ate," Mitchell answered and drew his legs up as pain coursed through his gut.

"What did you have?"

"I was there, Dr. Lam, he had Turkey, chicken soup and coffee…I had the same so it couldn't have been that unless…"

"Unless what, Jenna?" Lam asked.

"Unless it was that first cup of coffee he had, but I don't think he drank enough of it to do this. It was the bottom of the pot…"

"That shouldn't cause this…it might taste like crap, but the dregs usually just make for a foul taste, not make someone sick like this," the physician told her and turned to see Teal'c watching them "Teal'c I want to take some blood from you and test it…just in case it has something to do with the Water Sham derivative and you're just not showing any signs of it yet."

Teal'c gave a slight nod and allowed the nurse to draw blood while he watched over Cameron Mitchell. They'd both been through so much lately, but it seemed that his friend was still in danger, and something told him it wasn't because of anything the Viridians had done. He'd seen something in the nurse's face that told him she knew more than she had told him, but he needed to find out exactly what was going on before he acted on it. He watched Lam work diligently to make Mitchell comfortable and was relieved when the man seemed to relax and sleep wiped away the lines of pain he'd seen in the pale face.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

The Arena-29

Jenna watched her patient with a hint of a smile on her face. The others had already left and Dr. Lam was working in the lab with the Viridian. Jenna knew they were close to an antidote, but she hoped it would not happen anytime soon. With Mitchell confined to the infirmary she could spend time with him.

Jenna looked at the clock and sighed in disgust. There was less than an hour left of her shift and then she'd be unable to return to duty for twelve hours. How could she take care of him if she was not here, where she belonged? Her fingers strayed toward his cheek and she gently stroked his face, sighing heavily as she felt the hint of stubble on his cheek. Jenna wanted him in her bed, craved the feel of his body next to hers, wished she could massage his bare shoulders, back, waist and buttocks, but she knew that was not to be. At least not while they were both here at the Cheyenne Mountain facility.

She let her fingertips press against his lips and felt a whisper soft breath on her hand. She knew he was calling to someone and leaned in close. "I'm here, Cameron…"

"Vala…so tired…"

Jenna could not stop herself and lashed out, striking Mitchell in the chest with the flat of her hand. She felt him flinch, but the medication kept him from waking up. She turned and stared when she thought she would be discovered. There was no one else nearby at this time of night, and she'd made sure the curtains were closed so that camera angles wouldn't catch anything that happened in this cubicle.

Jenna thought about her life before she'd come here and knew they could find her out any time. There was nothing to disprove she was who she said she was, but if they ever found her sister's body they would know something was wrong. The thought of her sister made her angry and she knew she was not to blame for her death. They were twins; identical in looks, but that was where the similarities ended. Where Janice was a hard worker who came by everything honestly, Jenna had manipulated everything so that she got what she wanted.

She had her nursing degree and knew enough to get by and when the opportunity came she'd taken it and her sister had paid the price. Jenna was dead, but so was Janice because she'd taken her sister's place after murdering her. It had been so easy to change everything so that she became Jenna and now that was who she truly believed she was. This was her life, the life she was meant to have and Cameron Mitchell was the man destined to spend his life at her side…in her bed…in her life.

"Jenna, how is he?"

"Oh, Donna, you startled me. His vitals are good, but his temperatures still elevated. Dr. Lam is in the lab, but she checks in on him from time to time," Jenna told her, amazed at how easily she'd taken on her sister's persona. She glanced at the clock and realized her replacement was early and fought the urge to snap at her.

"I know I'm not due in for half an hour, but I figured I might as well check on the patients before you left," the newcomer explained.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this. Colonel Mitchell is the only patient right now so things are very quiet," Jenna explained and looked at Mitchell once more before walking to the desk and signing out.

"Be careful on the ride home…it's raining and the roads are slippery," Donna explained and reached up to check the IV flow and contents. She didn't see the anger flare in the other woman's eyes, nor did she see her fingers clenching and unclenching in rage.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell shifted on the bed and slowly opened his eyes. He felt better than he had the last time he'd been awake, except for the cough that tore at his chest, and the fact that he wasn't sure he had the strength to sit up on his own. He looked at the IV in his hand and reached for it, but a stern voice brought him up short.

"You do that and I'll have to find a new spot to put in another line…and since we've been poking your upper body so much I just might have to look a little lower," Carolyn Lam warned.

"You wouldn't," Mitchell spat and realized she rarely made idle threats. "Damn…you're as bad as your father…"

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him," Lam said and smiled at the look that came over his face. "I'm kidding, Colonel, but rest assured I can be just as bad as or even worse than my father. Now how do you feel?"

"With my hands…"

"Oh really…well I can see your sense of humor has returned and it's just as bad as it ever was," Lam teased and listened to his chest, frowning when she heard something she didn't like. "Colonel, I want you to stay put for another twenty four hours…"

"Come on, Doc, is that really necessary?" Mitchell asked indignantly and suddenly realized how ungrateful he sounded. He turned onto his side as a series of harsh wet coughs erupted from his chest.

"I was afraid of that…"

"Of w…what?" Mitchell asked.

"You've got some congestion building up in your chest…probably from being unable to move around much," Lam explained. "I don't think it's pneumonia yet, but it could easily turn into it if we don't treat this aggressively, especially with your immune system already weak from the drug you're receiving."

"Teal'c's not affected…"

"Teal'c injuries weren't has extensive as yours and he didn't argue with his friendly neighborhood doctor."

"I thought it was friendly neighborhood Spiderman," Mitchell snapped.

"It was, but it works for me as well," Lam said with a slight grin. "Now why don't you lie back and relax…are you hungry?"

"A little," Mitchell told her.

"I'll order something brought up for you…"

"A bur…"

"No, unless it's a veggie burger," Lam offered and saw he look of disgust come over his face. "I'll have them bring you a light soup and sandwich."

"And coffee," Mitchell said.

"Coffee…decaf," the physician warned.

"What's the point of decaf?" Mitchell asked, turning away as a second series of painful coughing issued from his chest. He felt Lam taking his temperature, but he was tired and his chest hurt.

"Colonel, I'm going to start you on IV antibiotics and see if we can stop this in its tracks," Lam told him and wrote up the new orders. She made sure the nurse understood what she wanted and also ordered a light lunch from the cafeteria. She glanced back at her patient and wondered whether an invisible dark cloud hovered over Cameron Mitchell.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Nadeena stood in the doorway watching the nurse place a tray of food on a table and push it closer to the bed. There were several men who'd caught her eye during her stay, but she still found herself drawn to this one. What was it about Cameron Mitchell that affected her this way? Was it his easy smile, his soft laughter, his eyes, or just everything combining to make him so desirable? Nadeena knew she would never have him, but she could and would fantasize and oh could she make up her own fantasies. She watched him pick at his food before stepping into the room. "Hello, Little One…"

"Ah, Hell, Nadeena, why'd they let you in here?" Mitchell snapped.

"Now, Little One, I know you don't mean that. How are you feeling? You know I could take you back to Viridian and lavish you with attention," Nadeena suggested.

"If you'd stop calling me little one I might consider it," Mitchell told her.

"Well now that just might be possible…"

"I wasn't serious, Nadeena, I don't want to be a kept man," the colonel told her and pushed back the table disinterestedly.

"How d you know if you haven't tried it?"

"I don't need to," Mitchell assured her. "I like making my own decisions and that includes who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Vala Mal Doran?"

"Maybe…but I don't think I'm ready for anything serious right now," Mitchell assured her.

"Too bad, Little One, because I know we could…"

"No…we couldn't," the colonel interrupted, and wondered if the heat attacking his body had to do with his fever or the woman's obvious interest in him. He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, hoping she would take the hint and leave, but he could feel her watching him and finally looked at her.

"I am sorry for what we did to you, Little One, but I truly enjoyed seeing you and Teal'c in the Ta'neek," Nadeena told him before turning and leaving him alone once more.

Mitchell could not help, but smile as he watched Nadeena leave. The woman had a way of saying things that made him blush like a sixteen year old caught staring at a playboy magazine.

"You didn't eat very much, Colonel," Donna Rideout observed.

"I'm not that hungry," Mitchell told her and found his thoughts turning toward another woman who had the ability to make him smile with just one look. Vala had really gotten to him and he missed having her around. Cam looked at the clock and knew it would be several days before the others returned and closed his eyes to sleep.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Vala Mal Doran was not a happy woman and she had already let the Carter and Jackson no exactly how she felt. The negotiations were not going well, but at least the warring factions were at a cease fire for now. She paced the spacious room and listened to the others talking about the best way to keep both parties seated at the table. Three days had passed since they arrived, three days of listening to the back-biting melodrama of the self proclaimed leaders of the principle parties.

Vala walked to the window and looked out over the busy streets and knew the people had a great deal to be angry about. Both sides had valid arguments, but neither one wanted to give anything that might tip the scales for one side. Mal Doran looked up as the meeting adjourned and the two groups left the room without coming to a decision one way or another.

"Vala, are you all right?" Carter asked.

"I'm worried…about Cam," Mal Doran answered honestly.

"Another one of your feelings?" the colonel asked. There were times when Vala seemed to have a strange intuition where Mitchell was concerned and Sam wished there was some way she could ease the woman's mind.

"Yes, I can't explain it, Sam, but something's happened. I need to go back," Mal Doran answered.

"Vala, the next phase is very important in the negotiations and it's imperative that you be present. These people see you as Qetesh and without your influence many people will die. They need to know you're here," Carter told her.

"I know that, but what of my needs? What if I don't want to have people seeing me as Qetesh anymore?"

"Vala, I know you're worried, but until this is settled you have to be here," Carter said and saw the dejected look on her face. "I'm sorry, Vala, but we really need you here if we're going to make this ceasefire last."

Vala took a deep breath and returned her attention to the over crowded streets below. If there was some way she could make these people see that what they were doing was wrong, and then maybe they could all be home by mid morning. With that thought in mind, Vala set her mind to finding a way to make Qetesh a force these people would not dare disobey.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

General Hank Landry looked up as his daughter hurried toward him with a hint of a smile on her face. He knew she was using every waking moment searching for an antidote, but so far she'd come up empty. Nadeena was also working with her and he had no doubt that they'd find the answer if given enough time. Something about Carolyn's stride told him she just may have found the answer they were looking for. He stood up and moved to sit on the corner of his desk as she entered his office. "Tell me you've found something?"

"I did…or rather we did. Nadeena was a tremendous help with this and so far in each of the tests we had positive results," Carolyn explained. "That's why I'm here…we need permission to try this on Teal'c and Mitchell."

"Have you spoken with either of them yet?" Landry asked.

"No, I didn't want to get their hopes up too soon," the physician explained. "We've been able to isolate certain aspects of the drug Nadeena was giving them and the antidote just seemed to fall into place."

"Are you sure it'll work?" the general asked.

"No, but the preliminary tests are excellent and there have been no residual affects so far," Carolyn explained.

"Are you willing to back your work?"

"I am…"

"Then so am I," Landry told her. He'd been speaking with his superiors in Washington and had been given special dispensation in Teal'c and Mitchell's case. He knew his daughter well enough to understand she wasn't doing this on a whim and hoped the antidote worked, for all their sakes. "Do it," he told her.

Carolyn nodded, took a deep breath and headed back to the infirmary.

Hank Landry watched her leave and felt a father's pride for his daughter well up inside. He wasn't one to show his emotions, but lately it seemed Carolyn was surpassing even his beliefs in her abilities. Making his way behind his desk, Landry tried to concentrate on the paperwork before him, but he knew it was almost impossible until he knew how his daughter's work played out.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Teal'c sat on the edge of the bed watching Cameron Mitchell sleep, while he waited for Lam to give him the daily shot required to keep him alive. There was something about the man that could be frustrating, but Teal'c had learned that Mitchell was a good man to have watching your back or covering your behind in a fight. He knew something was happening to the Colonel, and was worried about the heavy wheezing breath that escaped the other man's chest. He wondered briefly if it had something to do with the Viridians, but if that was the case shouldn't he be showing the same type of illness?

The big Jaffa looked up as the nurse entered and hung a small bag of medication on the pole and then ran it into the existing IV line. He had no idea what it was, but he knew the nurse would not do anything Dr. Lam had not ordered. "How is Colonel Mitchell?"

"He's fighting a fever and Dr. Lam thinks he's on the verge of pneumonia," Donna Stockton answered and smiled at the Jaffa. "He's fighting, Teal'c and if I know one thing about Colonel Mitchell it's that he's not a quitter."

"Where is Dr. Lam?"

"I believe she went to see General Landry," Stockton explained and turned to see the physician and the Viridian enter the infirmary. "Here she is now."

"Teal'c, I'm glad you're here," Carolyn said upon spotting the man seated on the opposite bed. "We've found the antidote…"

"That is good news," Teal'c said, a hint of hope creeping into his eyes.

"I'm going to give it to you and I want you to spend the night here so we can monitor you closely," Lam explained and carefully loaded a syringe before turning to Teal'c. "It's up to you whether I give you this now or waited a couple of weeks until we can study it further."

"It is important to find out if this is the answer before Mitchell grows worse," Teal'c said and offered his right shoulder. He knew he'd said the right words as Lam cleaned an area of his shoulder and injected the antidote.

"Teal'c, I'm going to have Donna hook up the monitors so we can keep an eye on you," Lam explained and moved out of the way as the nurse moved in to do as she'd ordered. "I want you to let us know immediately if you start to feel strange or if you feel sick."

"I will," Teal'c said with a slight tilt of his head. "How long before you know it is working?"

"The nurses will take blood samples at two hour intervals tonight and if there is no sign of the drug in the morning then we know it's working," Lam explained. "In case I never told you there won't be any injection of the Water Sham Derivative today."

"Indeed," Teal'c said and laid back so the nurse could do her job.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The Arena-30

Teal'c waited fro Carolyn Lam to finish checking the results of his latest blood work and hoped there would be good news. Cameron Mitchell had slept through the night and still had no idea that there might be an end to their dependence on the Water Sham. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited impatiently until Lam looked up and smiled.

"Teal'c, I believe the numbers verify our findings," Lam said and readied a syringe full of the antidote. There was no doubt in her mind that they'd found the answer and she knew they all owed Nadeena a great deal. Although when it came down to it all Nadeena had done was rectify the problem she'd created.

"Will you give it to Colonel Mitchell?"

"That's what I'm about to do," Lam told him and injected the medication into Mitchell's IV. She watched as Mitchell slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Doc…what's wrong?" Mitchell managed and pressed the button to raise the head of the bed.

"Nothing, Colonel, but we do have some good news…want to hear it?"

"That'd be good for a change," Mitchell told her, apologizing for how it came out.

"That's okay…you have the right to be a little on the grouchy side. I just gave you the antidote," Lam said and watched his face for any reaction.

"The antidote…for real?"

"For real," Lam answered. "Nadeena had another breakthrough yesterday morning and in the afternoon we discovered what was causing the problem. You should be good as new, but I want to do blood work ever couple of hours just to be sure."

"I can come back…"

"Colonel, in case you haven't noticed you're still on an IV and we haven't been able to isolate the cause of your fever. That gives me good reason to keep you here for another 24 hours…as long as there's no repeat of yesterday's problems and your fever doesn't spike again," Lam explained and turned to Teal'c. "I want you to come back in six hours and we'll test your blood once more."

"As you wish," Teal'c said, nodding his head once before leaving the infirmary.

"Now, Colonel, are you hungry?" Lam asked.

"Yes," Mitchell answered and smiled at the nurse who entered carrying a covered tray.

"Good morning, Dr. Lam, Colonel," the woman said and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Jenna, see that Colonel Mitchell behaves and I'll be back in an hour or so," Lam ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Lam," Stockton said and smiled at the patient before lifting the lids off the tray and stirred his coffee. "Now, Colonel, what would you like to start with?"

"I can do it," Mitchell said, slightly impatient with the overzealous newcomer. He reached out and took the spoon from her hand, missing the anger that sparked in her eyes at his tone.

"Yes, well, I'm only trying to help," Jenna told him.

"I know…damn, I'm sorry, I just don't like having a mother hen…had enough of that when I was sick as a kid," Mitchell told her.

"I wasn't being a mother hen, Colonel, I was doing my job," Jenna told him. She felt the angry rage building inside her and knew there would come a time when she would have to make him pay for speaking to her in such a way. For now she would have to bite her tongue and keep smiling or someone would get suspicious.

Mitchell knew he'd been unfair, but right now he was tired of having someone tell him what he should or shouldn't do. It was bad enough when he and Teal'c had been 'trainees' on Viridian, now he was a prisoner of the medical staff in the infirmary and that grated on his nerves. He watched her leave and felt a shudder run through him, but could not understand why she suddenly made him nervous. He shook off the feeling once she was out of sight and turned his attention to the food on the tray. It was a simple meal of toast and scrambled eggs, but it tasted wonderful as he dug into it.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Rianna knew it would soon be time to move on, but she was reluctant to do so alone. There were several of her followers with her now, but not enough to make a move and recapture her property. That would come in time, but for now she would have to enjoy the warm body Sholese had gifted her with. It was hard to enjoy his body when all she could think of was Cameron Mitchell. She wanted him, but when she got him he would have to be punished for leaving when she'd already spoken for him.

With Sholese's help she'd found a planet where she and her followers could start a new life and continue the ways that were written by their ancestors. Chandra and the tribal elders may have been fooled into believing that changes were called for, but she wasn't. She would send word to others; females she trusted and have them join her on their new home world. She would use one of Sholese's transport vehicles to help carry supplies to the new planet and would open trade with nearby worlds.

"Rianna, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Sholese, the sooner we move to our new home the sooner we can have you visit. Tyril will miss you…"

"Somehow I doubt that, Rianna. I believe he enjoys your attention and would make you a good mate," Sholese told her.

"Perhaps, but you know how stubborn I am."

"Stubborn and full of pride and I know you will not stop until you have Mitchell. Just remember you and I share many things and I would love a chance to get to know this Earther better."

"I will think about it, Sholese, but I have never been one to share my trainees," Rianna said and turned toward her small craft. "I will be in contact, My Friend, until then stay safe and watch out for yourself."

"You do the same, Rianna," Sholese said and watched the two space crafts lift off. She knew Rianna was a strong woman, but Cameron Mitchell had gotten to her and she was in danger of losing that strength to an obsession. Today she knew she was saying goodbye to her soul sister and that she might never see Rianna again. She closed her eyes and said a few words to whatever Deity were listening that her friend had a safe passage.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Throughout the remainder of her shift, Jenna Stockton had very little time to spend with Cameron Mitchell. There had been an explosion that resulted in several injuries and one death. Carolyn Lam had to do emergency surgery on two patients who were now situated in ICU. Jenna wanted so badly to spend her time caring for the injured colonel; instead she'd been forced to help out with the new arrivals.

Jenna managed to find the time to clear away the dishes and get rid of the evidence that she'd placed something in his food. She'd replaced his dishes with ones she'd already had in place and made it look like Mitchell had eaten his fill and there was nothing in his food that could be linked to his illness. The herb she'd used should be undetectable, but it would ensure that he spent more time in the infirmary.

Jenna hummed softly as she made her way to Mitchell's bed and hid the smile at seeing him curled up on his left side. She knew he'd been uncomfortable for some time, but hadn't called for help because the staff was busy. Her heart beat faster as she touched her hand to his shoulder. "Colonel, are you all right?"

"I'm…fine," Mitchell told her, but felt what little he'd eaten come up in his throat. Acid burned through his gut and his mouth felt as if it was on fire, but he knew his discomfort was nothing compared to the injuries sustained by the victims of the explosions. He fought to keep from throwing up, but was unable to hold it down as the nurse placed a basin in front of him. Again and again he vomited until there was nothing left, but dry heaves. He lay back; eyes closed, stomach churning and tried to relax the trembling that raced through his body.

"Problems, Jenna?" Donna Rideout asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you should tell Dr. Lam that Colonel Mitchell is not feeling very well," Jenna said, smiling inwardly at his suffering. _'You only hurt the one you love,'_ she thought and understood exactly what her mother meant when she'd said those words in a singsong voice so long ago.

"I'll see if she's finished with Major Lewis," Rideout agreed and hurried away.

Jenna took the time to gently brush back the stray locks of hair from Mitchell's face. She reached for a clean facecloth and wet it before gently stroking it over his cheeks. It made her heart beat faster knowing she was taking care of the man who would soon be hers forever.

"Jenna…"

Stockton jumped, but recovered quickly when she turned toward the newcomer. "Dr. Lam, Colonel Mitchell is not feeling very well."

"I can see that," the physician said and moved closer to the bed. She checked the readouts on his latest lab work and found nothing out of the ordinary. In fact she thought his numbers looked good, considering she'd injected him with the antidote, but something was making him sick. "Colonel, I'm going to give you something to help with the nausea…are you in pain?"

"A little…my gut hurts…head's not doing to good either," Mitchell told her honestly.

"Well, this could be related to the antidote in which case it should clear up on its own or…"

"Or what, Doc?"

"Or someone's messing with you in which case we need to find out who and why and until I get the answer I'm going to ask General Landry to assign someone to watch you," Lam answered.

"I don't need…"

"Right now you do, Colonel, and I'm not going to argue the point with you. I'm going to give you something to ease the nausea and pain and then I want you resting," Lam warned and told Stockton exactly what she wanted. Once the nurse returned, Lam took the syringe and injected the contents into Mitchell's IV. She watched his face for several minutes until the lines of pain eased and her reluctant patient seemed to relax against the pillows. "Better?"

"Think so…just feel so damn tired," the colonel told her.

"Then go ahead and sleep," the physician ordered and turned to the nurse. "Jenna, stay with him until General Landry sends someone down."

"Yes, Doctor," Stockton readily agreed and was glad she hadn't used the remainder of the drug. It was time to stand back and wait for the right moment to spring her trap. She would wait until Mitchell was back on his feet and all of this forgotten and then he would be hers. Jenna looked around and knew she was alone as she bent down close to Mitchell's right ear and whispered. "Now and forever."

"Now and forever," was the whispered, halfhearted response that brought an insane smile to Jenna Stockton's face.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

The Arena-31

Cameron could hear voices speaking softly and frowned when he realized they were talking about him and his extended stay in the infirmary. He had no idea who the voices belonged to, but he knew he needed to open his eyes and tell them he was ready to leave as soon as she signed the discharge papers. "Go…home," he whispered softly and turned his head toward the source of the worried voices.

"Cam, can you hear me…"

"Vala?" the name came out a s a question and a smile formed on Mitchell's face as he took in the face he longed to see. "Missed you…"

"Yes, well, I missed you too," Mal Doran told him shooing the nurse away and smiling as she sat on the edge of the bed and took Mitchell's right hand in her own. "I can't leave you alone for a minute without you getting into trouble."

"Sorry…didn't mean…although if it brought you back then it was worth it," Mitchell said, raising the head of his bed and reaching out to kiss her. The soft brush of her lips against his made him smile and drove away some of the fatigue that had plagued him since she'd gone on her last mission. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The mission…was Qetesh able to get the warring factions to agree on a real truce?"

"Let's just say that Qetesh spoke her mind and then Daniel and Sam took over from there. They are still on the planet and making sure the truce holds," Mal Doran told him. "Dr. Lam told me they were able to find an antidote for you and Teal'c, but it doesn't seem to be sitting well with you."

"Honestly, Vala, it's not as bad as it was, but Dr. Lam seems to think I need monitoring," Mitchell said exasperatedly.

"Well, perhaps if Dr. Lam okays it I could do the monitoring elsewhere away from the infirmary…"

"Oh, God, do you think she'd agree to that?"

"She already has," Mal Doran assured him with a hint of a smile. "I spoke to her before coming to see you and she sees no reason why you can't be released into my tender…"

"Tender?"

"Better watch it or I'll have Qetesh take care of you…"

"God, no, I'd rather be in your tender clutches…"

"You wound me…Qetesh is an integral part of who I am," Mal Doran told him, smiling at the man when the nurse entered the room.

"I need to remove your IV," Jenna Stockton snapped and turned to the other woman, fighting hard to keep her emotions in check. "Could you move out of the way?"

"Of course, but be gentle with him…he's such a baby when it comes to needles," Mal Doran teased, but missed the flash of anger in the woman's eyes.

"How do you feel, Colonel?"

"Better, Jenna, glad to be getting out of here."

"Here I thought we were doing a good job of taking care of you," Stockton said, trying hard to keep the smile on her face as she removed the IV and pressed a gauze pad against the tiny wound.

"It's not like that, Jenna, you ladies have been wonderful, but I have my own private Florence Nightingale…"

"Who?" Vala asked.

"Florence Nightingale…never mind…all you need to know was she was a nurse…a beautiful nurse who had the most wonderful bedside manner…"

"And how do you know this woman?" Mal Doran asked, showing a hint of jealousy as her cheeks flushed red.

"I don't know her…not personally anyway. She died nearly a hundred years ago," Mitchell explained as the nurse covered the puncture wound with a bandage and turned away as Carolyn Lam stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Colonel, you might want to learn to use a little more tact when you speak of other women…even those that are long dead," Lam teased.

"I hear you," Mitchell said and sat up. "So, do I get out of here, Doc?"

"I think so, but you need to take it easy and if there are any new developments in then I expect you back here, Colonel," the physician warned.

"I hear you, Doc, come on Vala before she changes her mind," Mitchell said and slid off the bed.

"Ah, Cam, you might want to put on some pants…although I must say I am enjoying the view…what do you think, Dr. Lam?"

"I must say he does have some wonderfully developed assets," the physician said, chuckling softly when Mitchell grabbed for the sheet and wrapped it around his midsection.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Mitchell snapped indignantly.

"Oh, I believe they are…hmm, where did we put your pants this time?" Lam asked and pretended to look around. "Jenna, did you see Colonel Mitchell's pants?"

"No, I'm sorry, Dr. Lam, I never saw them," Stockton said, exiting the room as anger flooded through her.

"Well, Colonel, I could see if there's a set of scrubs…what is this, the third or fourth pair…"

"Fifth," Mal Doran corrected with a hint of laughter as she reached for the sheet surrounding Mitchell's waist.

"Vala, so help me I'll…"

"What? Chase me…oh I think that would be such a wonderful sight…you chasing me in nothing but a smile…"

"Or scowl…those lines are a warning, Vala," Lam told her, fighting to keep from laughing at the look on Mitchell's face. She finally took pity on the colonel and handed him a set of scrubs before shooing Vala out of the room.

"Just call me if you need me…or should I say Florence Nightingale," Mal Doran said and smiled when Mitchell barely managed to keep himself covered. She leaned against the wall and smiled at the thought of having Colonel Cameron Mitchell all to herself in his quarters and suing her own special brand of care.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Jenna Stockton could hear the others chuckling and joking with Mitchell, and knew it was time for her to leave and implement some plans of her own. Her anger encompassed every aspect of her being and she knew it was something she could not control once it became her dominant emotion.

How could he do this to her…to her? Hadn't she proven to him how much she loved him? She'd given him the small amount of poison just so he would be under her care and now he was letting that…that other creature look after him. He was giving himself to Vala Ma Doran when anyone could see that were not suitable. Cameron Mitchell belonged to her…and to her alone and by God she would make damn sure she got him.

Hadn't she shown her sister how stupid it was to deny her what was rightfully hers? Why couldn't everyone understand she only did these things for the people she loved? Cameron Mitchell was hers; she'd proven that by taking actions that would put him in her caring hands. She loved him…loved him enough to make sure he stayed with her forever. She could still ear his voice when he whispered the words that bound them together…now and forever…now and forever…now and forever…now and forever.

Jenna knew she would no longer be able to work at the command center, not when Vala Mal Doran had her claws around Cameron. She would have to make plans that would bring him to her, it would take time and money, but she had both of those now and could bide her time until everything was in place.

Jenna knew she would have to give her notice, but she was owed some vacation time so it would be a simple matter of taking her vacation at the same time she gave her written notice to quit her job. Now that her mind was made up she needed a place that could serve as a home for her and Mitchell, a place that would be safe from prying eyes and she knew just the place. The home she'd grown up in and learned the meaning of take and take and take.

Jenna thought of her father and the things he'd taught her through the years. He'd taken from her every chance he got, while leaving her sister alone. He told her he loved her best, but he hurt her and there were times when she hurt so badly she wanted to kill her father, but he was the only one who loved her…the only one who stayed with her and taught her what it was to be strong.

Jenna smiled at the people she knew as she hurried out of Cheyenne Mountain and made her way toward her car. Yes, it was time for her to return to her roots and make sure all was in readiness for her beloved, for he would not come willingly, not yet. She would have to clear his mind of whatever spell Vala Mal Doran had cast then she could show him the true meaning of love. A smile graced her features as she slid in behind the steering wheel and drove away from Stargate Command and began making plans for her future.

"Now and Forever, Cameron," Jenna whispered softly, and knew it was only a matter of time.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron had never felt so glad to be in his quarters and sat on the edge of his bed. He smiled at the woman who'd come to mean so much to him and knew he could easily spend the rest of his life wrapped in her arms. He wanted to make love to her, but right now was not the time or the place, although if she kept looking at him with that mischievous look in her eyes he just might have to take advantage of the situation.

"What are you thinking about, Cam?" Mal Doran asked.

"You…what it would be like to make love to you," Mitchell answered honestly and smiled when she sat next to him. There was no need for words as their lips met and fire ignited between them, bringing with it the need to be held and comforted and Cam pulled her down beside him. They stretched out on the bed, holding onto each other as if to let go would mean being parted forever and that was something neither of them wanted to face. Carolyn Lam had given him the all clear on the Water Sham Derivative and told him they would check his blood work once more just to be sure, but it looked as if he was free and clear.

"Cam, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything," Mitchell told her and knew he had protection in his wallet.

"I want you so badly," Vala told him. They made love slowly and lay sated in each other's arms, and turned out the lights, content to let the world go on without them for a while, unaware of the danger that waited to strike when the opportunity arose.

THE END?????


End file.
